Mass Avenger
by TheXMan99
Summary: When the war with the Reapers finally ends but at what cost? As Sheppard loses everything he ends up in another world and possibly another chance to redeem himself with a certain team of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Avengers or Mass Effect so enjoy!**

The war against The Reapers was now at a standoff.

Legion who would lead the Geth had lost many drop ships and battle cruisers during the assault against The Reapers on the ground.

But their reinforcements came at the hands of the Rachni as their assault against the Human/Reaper hybrid foot soldiers turned the tide of the war as they had managed to defeat them.

Then the Asari, Turian and Quarians would next lead their cruisers against the first and second wave of Reaper cruisers.

The battle was a long and bloody one with each side suffering many fatalities with debris of Asari and Reaper dreadnaughts littering space itself as the Turian and Quarian battle cruisers storm in to take out the remaining ships.

However the Reapers hit back with more warships as the two races ships are now pinned down by the much larger and powerful ships as they began to fall like flies.

As hope looked lost for them the Alliance arrives in the nick of time along with The Normandy, their battle cruisers and warships and this battle has been won as the war took a vile turn with the arrival of Harbinger.

"Normandy on route to Harbinger, Commander what're your orders?" Joker asked.

Looking to the crew and at the monitor which displayed Harbinger he gave his look.

"Joker…set a course full speed ahead, we're taking that Reaper scum out once and for all!" Sheppard ordered as the ship went right at the leader of the Reapers.

_Harbinger…you and the Reapers will be stopped!_

0-0-0-0-0

The fleet of Alliance, Asari, Turian and Quarian battle ships launched one final asault against Harbinger as the many Reaper cruisers came at them but it was all a distraction as The Normandy slipped by and entered Harbinger for the fate of the Universe.

Shepard knew this could be a one way trip and the team knew this as well as the plan was simple, fight their way through to the core of Harbinger, plant the Quantum bomb and try to escape.

But nothing goes as according to plan…

Garrus led his team on the attack while Shepard along with Grunt, Legion, Jacob and Tali went to the core of Harbinger to plant the bomb and end this war.

"Sheppard! What's your status?" Garrus asked.

"We're nearing the core how's everything there?" Shepard asked.

"We've got several casualties, Thane's down, Samara and Kasumi are pinned by gunfire, Jack's fighting the husks on her own, Zaeed, Miranda, and Kolyat are with me we're holding them here but we can't do it for long!" Garrus said as a rifle shot was heard over the comms.

"Garrus…if we're not back within ten minutes get out of there and get everyone clear of Harbinger!" Shepard ordered.

"Shepard don't do this!" Garrus pleaded.

"Vakarian that's an order!" Sheppard said.

"As you wish…Commander." Garrus said.

0-0-0-0-0

Shepard's team took some heavy hits, Grunt and Jacob stayed behind to give him more time to set the bomb and blow Harbinger straight to hell.

"Shepard, we need to set the bomb now!" Tali said as she shot a couple of drones down.

"Shepard Commander, creator Tali Z'orah is more logical action to take but quickly we must." Legion said shooting a few more drones down.

"Listen to me both of you go and help Grunt and Jacob and get out of here, I'll set the bomb off." Shepard said.

"Shepard you can't!" Tali pleaded as Shepard put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tali please if has to be like this then I would gladly die again to save this universe, now go that's an order!" Shepard asked.

"S-S-Shepard…my captain, I will never forget you." Tali said as she hugged him hard as he returned it.

"Shepard Commander, the consensus will know of your acts and will learn from them." Legion said as they shook hands.

They left as Tali looked back and Shepard looked to her as he began setting the bomb.

"Garrus." Shepard contacted.

"Shepard, we've got casualties, Thane, Samara, Zaeed are dead, Kasumi and Jack are wounded bad, what about the bomb?" Garrus asked.

"Get out of there now! I've sent the others back to you make sure you get everyone off this place!" Shepard said.

"But what about-"

"No time Garrus, get everyone out, save who you can let me stop do this, just do something for me…tell them, tell them what happened here." Shepard asked as the timer counted down.

"I will and it was an honour fighting with you." Garrus said.

"You too, buddy take care." Shepard said as the comms went dead.

Garrus knew he had to do as he said and saw Tali limping towards them and Jacob and Grunt fighting off husks, Legion was trailing behind them.

They quickly covered the four of them and got onto the Normandy as Joker awaited them by the docking door.

"C'mon everyone in! Where's the Commander?" Joker asked.

Garrus just looked at him and he guessed it as he closed the doors to the ship.

0-0-0-0-0

Shepard began to fight off the hordes of drones and husks as they came at him but he took several laser blasts, as a few ripped through his shields and he got hit in the left thigh, his right shoulder, he fractured some ribs, the top of his head was cut open and his left collar bone might be broken, he didn't care as he made sure the bomb went off.

"Human…your futile mission will not succeed, all organics are obsolete, the machines will be the dominant race."

"You're wrong! Every being in the galaxy united for a common cause, a just cause to save their homes, families against the Reapers, you may have destroyed one race before but you will not do it a second time!" Shepard stated.

As then a screen popped up and showed The Normandy escaping and realised what was about to happen.

"JOKER! DO YOU READ ME?" Shepard shouted over his comms.

There was only static as he knew the ship was jamming his communications, as he heard the sound of what he believed to be the weapons powering up as he just watched helplessly.

"NOOOOOO!" Shepard shouted as the weapon fired and hit The Normandy as the damage was crippling as he saw it beginning to implode.

Shepard could not watch anymore as he saw the bomb was armed, he looked back at the monitor to The Normandy…

BOOM!

The SR-2 Normandy was no more.

"THIS IS FOR THE CREW OF THE NORMANDY! AND FOR THE WOMAN I LOVE!" Shepard said as he hit the button.

0-0-0-0-0

"Field run is complete returning to-What the hell is that?"

"Bravo three, this is Bravo nine I have an unidentified debris falling and heading towards Roger Niner."

"Affirmative, pursue debris and be careful SHIELD has been notified."

The falling debris crash landed in a deserted forest.

"The bogey has landed, tell the big boys to get them some tow truck…a hell lot of em."

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in New York at Stark Industries.

"Mister Stark, I have detected an anomaly crash landing five hundred miles outside of the border." Jarvis said.

Tony looked up from his screen and looked at what his AI was talking about.

"SHIELD are already on the scene?" Tony asked.

"Yes there have been reports the ship is alien but have confirmed reports of a survivor." Jarvis said.

"Was it alien?" Tony asked.

"Human." Jarvis said as Tony looked on interested.

**I hope this was a good opener but the next one will be better.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, I hope this will be better than the last chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or The Avengers so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

_Shepard, we trusted you…_

_You said we won't fail…_

_Human, your futile mission will not succeed, all organics are obsolete, the machines will be the dominant race…_

_NOOO!_

"What's the status of our patient?

"Stable, his heart rate normal, blood pressure normal, but his brainwave activity is off the charts, I've never seen anything like it."

"He's been like this for hours now has there been any development?"

"None he hasn't regained consciousness, but my advice is we wait."

"Inform Colonel Fury of the situation."

"What about the wreckage?"

"It's been sent to a tech expert, if anyone can figure it out it's him."

0-0-0-0-0

Hank Pym a.k.a. Ant Man, was working as always in his lab but was interrupted by the rather large amount of wreckage that was brought to him by an old colleague of his.

"Um Reed why did you send me this?" Hank asked really confused.

"I'm very sorry Hank but I've got too much work here and keeping these villains locked up in the Negative Zone is taking my time up , it's the wreckage that fell from space SHEILD did ask me to look at it but I thought since I'm unavailable I hope that you could find out what it was if this was last minute I could-"

"No it's okay actually this could turn out to be a huge find, I'll do it thanks Reed." Hank said as he hung up.

Hank was looking at the wreckage and clicked his fingers together.

"Jarvis." Hank called.

"Yes Dr. Pym?" Jarvis asked.

"Tell everyone at the mansion I do not wished to be disturbed I'm busy…very busy." he said as he went to work.

0-0-0-0-0

"Uhhhh…"

"Sir, Sir, He's waking up!" a doctor said.

The doctor rushed over and saw Shepard waking up as his eyes slowly opened and saw the doctors looking over he just shot up.

"Easy there, you're pretty banged up, your lucky to be alive most of the injuries you've suffered would've killed a normal man." the doctor said as he checked his pupils for anything abnormal.

"Where am I?" Shepard asked holding his head.

"You're safe now, just relax." the doctor reassured him.

"No I've got to…ah." Shepard squinted back on his bed in pain as his ribs and shoulder were hurting.

"Sorry but you're to remain here until further notice." the doctor said.

"Can you at least tell me where I am?" Shepard asked again.

"You are in the headquarters of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate." the doctor answered.

"Bit of a mouthful to swallow." Shepard said.

"I know so just call us SHIELD." the doctor said as that was easier to say.

"SHIELD? Okay I have a name but what planet am I on?" Shepard asked.

"You're on planet Earth, you were found in a wreckage of a spaceship, do you remember what happened?" he asked.

Shepard was shocked he was on Earth but he then tried to think back to the last thing he remembered.

_We managed to get to Harbinger's core…but…uhhh…can't remember the rest._

"I don't know what happened, can I please talk to the superior officer?" Shepard asked.

"I'm afraid he's…unavailable can you tell me your name?" he asked.

"Shepard…Commander Shepard, anything else?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing more just making sure your mentally stable, we'll let you rest Shepard so get some sleep Shepard and we'll see you tomorrow." he said making notes as he left.

However the doctor walked to a door next to the room and went in as he was in a room with an invisible two way mirror looking in on Shepard.

"So doctor what do you make of his story?"

"He's stable and said he was Commander Shepard." the doctor said.

"Shepard? Never heard of him."

"Maybe but he's still a patient and needs lots of rest, his injuries were life threatening, he had a grade two concussion, several what appear to be gunshot wounds, a fractured rib, a dislocated shoulder, he'll be bed ridden for some time." the doctor explained his injuries.

"Then he's staying there until he's fit for questioning."

"Colonel Fury I have a blood sample from him, it may hold some answers to his identity." the doctor said presenting the small vial to him.

"Yeah, analyze the blood see what you can find." Fury said as the doctor nodded.

0-0-0-0-0

_This is intriguing, I've never seen such technology so far advanced than ours, these components don't even exist!_

_Where did you come from?_

Hank thought to himself as he used the microscope to look further in the components that were left among the wreckage.

"Don't tell me you've been here the entire time?" his close up of the circuitry was obstructed by Janet Van Dyne a.k.a. The Winsome Wasp who looked a little upset. "This lab looks like a bomb struck it!" she said noticing the mess surrounding it.

"I was given this at the last minute by Doctor Richards, this could be the scientific find of the decade." Hank said engrossed in his work.

"Do you know what time it is?" Janet asked as she returned to normal size.

"Um it's about seven fifteen, why?" Hank said as he continued to work.

"Did you forget?" she said.

He was still working as she continued.

"We had plans, remember?" she tried to remind him.

Again he was head deep in work.

"Hank? Are you even listening to me?" she asked annoyed.

As he was still looking into the microscope she swatted him across the head in annoyance.

"Ow! Jan what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You're always working, it's like you're on another planet!" she said now incredibly irritated.

"I'm sorry Jan but I have to know what this is, it's too fascinating to overlook." Hank said.

"Then I guess it was a waste of time sorry to bother you." she said as she transformed back into her insect size and flew off.

"Jan!" Hank called after realising he'd hurt her feelings and face palmed himself for that.

0-0-0-0-0

Shepard was trying to think back to when he and his team hit Harbinger but the last few moments of that fight was a grey area as it did frustrate him he could not remember what had happened.

_Why can't I remember? Did the bomb work? How am I back on Earth?_

He decided to try and get out of his bed and hopefully try and look around where in the world he was.

He yanked out the needles out and monitoring systems off as he sat up but his abdominal injuries were stopping him, but he willed himself out of bed as he got out but he fell to his knees as the pain was sharp but tolerable as he struggled to get to his feet but forced himself up and was now on a vertical base.

He went to the door to try if it was open but just realised he was wearing only a backless hospital gown and was not going out that door bare bottom in the breeze.

Looking around the room he saw a small cupboard next to his bed and opened it and found some track pants and a plain t shirt with an eagle emblem on the left side of the chest and the words on it spelled SHIELD.

Putting them on he went to the door but it opened and in came a male nurse as he had some syringes with him and Shepard guessed what they were for.

"Mr. Shepard what are you doing out of your bed?" he asked.

"I want to discharge myself, is that a problem?" Shepard asked.

"I'm sorry sir, you cannot leave, Colonel's orders." he said.

"You're gonna try and stop a SPECTRE?" Shepard said.

"What are you talking about? You're concussion must be more severe than we realised, now I'm not going to ask you again…please go back to your bed." he asked.

Shepard stood defiantly and the nurse behind his back got the sedative ready to use as he took off the safety cap.

Shepard rushed at him as he took the syringe out and went to use it to sedate him but the soldier was too quick and grabbed the wrist of his which held the syringe but using the free hand of the nurse he used it to strike him in the face as it stunned him and quickly Shepard got behind him and wrapped his arm around his neck and had the syringe in his hand and the nurse was at his mercy.

"Now, how do I get out of here?" Shepard asked while clutching him.

He knew he had no choice. "Take the corridor down the left and follow it until you reach the elevator." he said terrified.

"Where's my equipment?" Shepard asked.

"It's two doors down from here, on it's way to inventory." he said trying to remain calm.

"Thanks I don't want to hurt you but I'm sorry for this." Shepard said as he injected the nurse with the sedative in the arm as he drifted off to sleep.

Shepard dragged the unconscious nurse towards the bed and put him in there as he put the heart monitor equipment on him as this will buy him some time as he then knew he wouldn't get far looking the way he did as the bandages were showing all over his body and took the nurse's uniform and wore it even though it was pink he didn't care.

He went to the door and saw it was a key card only access and realised the key card he had would get him out of there as he swiped it and it unlocked the door as he opened the door and peeked through it to look both ways of the corridor as it was clear.

Walking the corridors he carefully made sure no one saw his face and acted naturally as he looked for the room with his equipment and managed to find it after nearly walking by it.

Luckily no one was in there as he went right in and looked around the room for his gear and saw it all lying on a table and quickly took of the scrubs and threw on his gear.

Shepard felt comfortable in his N7 armour, it was jet black and white, he decided on those colours to show his break from Cerberus.

What was even better was his weapons were still attached to his armour, clearly they couldn't get them off and checking his handgun everything was in working order as he checked his Omni-tool for his location but it was clearly damaged but managed to get it working and his locator could not pin point his location.

_Must be jamming it or something, I have to get out of here and contact Alliance HQ._

Shepard now armed and ready to fight his way out remembered what the nurse said about the directions to the exit and made his way out of the place.

0-0-0-0-0

"Tony? Are you here?" Hank called.

"Up here." Tony said as he saw him floating in the air in his neural suit as he slowly came down to the ground.

"I need to talk to you, it's about what Reed sent me today." Hank said.

"Oh yeah how'd you get on?" Tony asked.

"The technology on board that ship is astounding, it's like all parts of it were created ahead of our time, most of the elements and parts don't even exist!" Hank explained.

"Really? Well I guess I should have a look and bring back a sample of this to have it analyzed, but then again it would be easier if we asked-"

"Sorry Mister Stark but I have an urgent message from SHIELD." Jarvis said.

As the screen popped up and the image displayed Colonel Nick Fury and he did not look happy as always.

"Stark…I'm reluctant to ask you for you and your team's help." Fury said.

"Really Nick, you need our help for a change, whatcha do this time create a monster entirely out of used tissue papers and it's making a hell of a mess out of your-"

"Stark! I haven't got time for this, a prisoner escaped and I need you and your team to find him and bring him back is that too hard to understand?" Fury asked.

"How'd he escape a fully fortified SHIELD base?" Tony asked.

Fury's look said it all. "That's classified." Fury's usual answer to everything.

"Whatever…where is he?" Tony asked as a blip came up on the screen.

"We planted a tracker on him, he's in New York, do whatever it takes to bring him in, I want him alive." Fury said cutting the feed.

"I guess we'll have to wait later." Tony said as he brought out his comms card _Avengers assemble!_

0-0-0-0-0

Shepard still did not know how he got out of there but thanks to his experiences of previous missions and his time locked up in a Cerberus prison gave him the edge to evade capture and escape the base but what got him was he was on a sky base but luckily he managed to steal an aircraft off there, the controls looked a little basic but the tech was low grade, _Joker could pilot this thing blindfolded_ he thought to himself.

It was all smooth sailing until they discovered he'd escaped and began to chase him down.

He tried to pilot the thing but flying wasn't his strong point and the ship took a lot of hits as he ended up crashing the craft right into the water below and had to swim all the way to shore.

Finally getting out of the water and ashore on what appeared to be a dock he pulled himself out of the water and took a breather as he tried to collect his thoughts on his next move.

_When I get back I'm having a long shower! A really long one!_

_Better get out of here and hide somewhere, come up with a plan and contact The Normandy…where ever I actually am._

He looked around and got to his feet and ran out of the docks as he ran by dock workers who noticed him but they just ignored him as he ran but his injuries were slowing him down as he managed to make it into what looked like a city and quickly ducked into an alleyway.

Catching his breath he had his eyes on the ground and saw a newspaper and picked it up to have a look and what caught his eye changed everything.

_March 15__th__…2010_

_No…No! this is insane…this can't be right? I'm…I'm…I must be going insane or either that the Quantum bomb it…_

He was cut out of thought as an arrow narrowly hit him and was stuck next to him in the wall and looked up to see the culprit taking aim again as he knew he had to do more running.

"Damn! I missed!" Hawkeye said not believing he actually missed his target.

"_You get him?" Iron Man asked._

"_Uh sort of." Hawkeye said._

"_As in you missed and he's running away?" Iron Man said._

Hawkeye mumbled under his voice as he pursued Shepard.

Shepard ran through the alleyways and looked back to see two men pursuing him from the rooftops as he kept on running.

The end of the alleyway was nearing and getting into the open would increase his chances of escape.

"Hold it there buddy!"

Shepard stopped in his tracks and saw something descend from the air and block his exit, it looked like a cyborg, it was yellow and red and could fly.

"Okay SHIELD want you back in custody in one piece so do us a favour and surrender and I promise we'll do it gently." Iron Man said

Shepard looked around him and saw several others surrounding him, the guy who shot at him, dressed in purple and blue who resembled an old school archer, some guy in black, a little guy flying on an ant, a small bug girl and some guy dressed in what he could only describe as a guy wrapped in the flag of what he knew as the United States of America, a country on Earth.

He knew they were serious as they each looked ready to fight and knowing full well he could surrender and live to fight another day but then again…_What would my team do?_

**A standoff between Shepard and The Avengers! What will Shepard do?**

**Just to say I'm going for the paragon Shepard if that answers the question.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, I hope this does better than the last chapter, so without delay enjoy! **

Chapter 3

_My team…the people I trust my life to, the people I can trust to watch my back._

_They weren't just a team…they were my friends._

_And if they were here now…they'd fight until there was nothing left._

Shepard didn't have a second thought about it and pulled out his flax hand cannon and switched to incinerate ammunition.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, I want this to end peacefully but I guess letting me go is out of the question?" Shepard asked.

"You look like a reasonable person, but we can't let you go, SHEILD won't allow it so I'm afraid your going to have to come quietly and back to SHIELD." Iron Man said.

"I knew you'd say that." Shepard said as he put his hands up.

His gun dropped to the ground but then he threw something in the air as it distracted the superheroes and quickly fell to the ground in time to grab his gun and took a quick aim and fired at it.

The round hit the object and a massive flash of light engulfed the sky as that blinded the heroes, but Shepard had protection from the light by his helmet which was already in battle mode.

He had his opening an ran for it as he went right past Iron Man and right into the busy streets.

_Garrus…I owe you one buddy._

Remembering a trick Garrus once pulled while they were surrounded by Blue Suns mercs he threw a flash grenade in the air and shot it so they could buy some time and escape and it paid off, even though he could've let Zaeed die there, Shepard chose to help him and that made him loyal to the Commander.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah…what the hell was…hey where did he go?" Hawkeye asked as the light faded.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Ant Man said.

As Iron Man had his locator on and the blip was displayed on his inner monitor.

"I got him, he's not far, move!" Iron Man said as he flew off and the other heroes followed.

"_So Tony tell us why does SHIELD want this guy?" Ant Man asked._

"_Yeah I thought it was a little strange why they would want us to capture this guy?" Hawkeye said._

"_Fury messed up and this guy escaped, I got no idea why he was imprisoned by them but whatever he did, we can't underestimate him." Iron Man said._

"_I agree with Tony, we should be on our guard with this guy, whoever he is he's good." Captain America said._

"_So how did he get away then?" Wasp asked._

_Radio silence._

"_Then let us continue the search." Black Panther said._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard pushed on, running through the busy streets of New York, as he just ran or barged past people as they looked on in shock or confusion as the N7 marine just kept on running while trying to get his head around all this.

_I get imprisoned by some unknown organisation, could they be with Cerberus?_

He then ran into direct traffic and narrowly avoided getting hit by a truck as it swerved away honking his horn loud at the Commander but he kept on running as he ran into another alleyway as he tried to catch his breath.

_What was the deal with those guys back there? Looked like Halloween came early for them._

_Whoever they were they looked like packing some heat, better keep on moving, gotta try and find the others, maybe I can try and call The Normandy._

Shepard went to his comms. "Shepard to Normandy? Do you read Normandy?" he contacted.

Only static was heard.

"Shepard to Normandy, come in…anyone?" Shepard contacted.

Still the silence of static.

But then something felt familiar as his mind and memories began to piece together the black spot.

"_Tell them…tell them what happened here."_

"_NOOOOO!"_

"_THIS IS FOR THE CREW OF THE NORMANDY! AND FOR THE WOMAN I LOVE!"_

Shepard just went still as he stood there prone like a statue as the memories came flooding back.

_They're dead…all dead…it's all my fault._

The grief and sorrow of that moment was back and his last thoughts before the bomb went off were relived.

"I found him!" Wasp said as Shepard saw her and ran for it.

The other Avengers caught up and were all in pursuit of the marine as he again went into the public streets and was dodging people and cars as he was beginning to lose them but then he just go stopped by something as he collided with a wall.

Falling flat on his ass, Shepard looked up and saw it was no ordinary wall, a big huge green wall to be precise.

"Going somewhere?" Hulk said as Shepard witnessed the towering beast in font of him but quickly rolled back and got to his feet as he tried to go back but was in the crosshairs of Hawkeye.

As then he was grabbed from behind by Hulk who had him in a bear hug as Shepard struggled to get free.

"Keep him there I got him." Hawkeye said as he lined a shot up looking to use a stun arrow to put out the trapped soldier.

He fired the arrow but within second of impact Shepard got free and it hit Hulk by accident shocking the green giant, as Shepard just quickly crawled between Hulks legs and made a quick break for it.

However Hulk ripped the arrow of himself as it stopped shocking him and was officially an angry monster and it was directed at the archer.

"Watch where you're shooting cupid!" Hulk said as Hawkeye locked horns with him.

"Well I would've had him if you weren't such a butter fingers cupcake!" Hawkeye answered back as they were ready to tear each other apart.

As then from above they were separated by Iron Man as he stopped them from fighting.

"Come on, there's no time for this he's getting away!" Iron Man said as they stopped and continued the hunt.

Shepard ran for his life as the injuries he was still suffering with were wearing him down but he ignored them.

_God my head hurts…why am I still running?_

_I should just…they're all dead and it's my fault._

_Maybe I should let them…_

His trail of thought was interrupted as something huge and heavy hit him in the back sending him flying to the ground face first.

He got up and saw a hammer flying as it went back like a boomerang and was now in the hands of some big guy.

Shepard saw that the pursuers now directly in front of him and knew he had nowhere to go.

_NO! I'm not running anymore!_

_If I go down I'm going down fighting like everyone else did…like they did for me._

Shepard gritted his teeth and drew out his handgun and was standing defiant at the heroes.

They all got ready as they saw him pointing his handgun and not backing down as it seemed he was making a stand.

"Alright this has gone on long enough, just give up you're surrounded and we'll make this quick and easy." Iron Man said giving the ultimatum.

"I didn't want this…when one of your guys decides to impale me with an arrow I take that as an act of hostility not peace!" Shepard said as the group looked at Hawkeye who knew this wasn't going to be good later.

"We're sorry about that, Hawkeye tends to be a little bit too aggressive." Captain America spoke.

"Why does SHIELD want you?" Iron Man asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, I just want answers!" Shepard shouted as he stood his ground.

"He's not budging." Iron Man said.

"I wonder who's fault that is." Hulk said referring to Hawkeye as he shot him a glare.

"Can we at least talk about this?" Captain America tried to reason with him.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, so why don't you tell Cerberus if they want me, come get me!." Shepard said

They all looked confused at what he said.

"Cerberus? What're you talking about?" Ant Man asked.

"Oh come on, can we not do this without fighting!" Wasp complained.

"Do we ever?" Ant Man said as she snorted at that comment.

As Shepard looked behind him quickly and saw that huge guy who reminded him of a warrior from a past long ago holding his giant hammer.

"Does thou not as you say "back down" and let us take you to SHIELD?" Thor said.

Shepard raised an eyebrow to that as then from the corner of his eye something came at him and quickly dove to the side as he narrowly avoided the clutches of The Black Panther.

He looked up and saw both Hawkeye and Iron Man come at him as he quickly switched his ammo to disrupt.

As Hawkeye fired a stun arrow Shepard just met it with a bullet as both exploded on impact, however he wasn't safe as a wicked energy blast caught him in the chest as he fell backwards but just back rolled to his feet and went at the iron hero.

Iron Man began to throw some pulse shots at the marine but he then busted out his Geth shielding and that provided him some covering fire as he hid behind the shielding and just waited.

_Wait for it…._

Iron Man kept on blasting his shield as he had no idea where it came from. "What the hell is this?" he said as he continued to hit it.

_Wait for it…_

Knowing it was a powerful shield he busted out a powerful blast to break through it as he armed his chest blaster.

_NOW!_

Shepard just emerged from behind it and taking quick aim as he fired several rounds of disruptor shots at him and each one hit the hero.

"What the…Jarvis! Why are my systems shutting down?" Iron Man asked.

"Sir the bullets fired at you are EMP coated and penetrated the armour's power grid defences while you were charging your weapon." Jarvis explained as Tony laid out on the floor like a lifeless statue.

"Great…just great." Tony said now lying on the floor really irritated.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard battled Hawkeye as they exchanged shot for shot but it broke down into a fist fight with both men trying to land a blow on one another.

Hawkeye went for a right jab but Shepard swayed to the left and caught a hard shot to the side of the archer's body and followed it up with a roundhouse kick to the head as the hero fell and the N7 marine was standing tall but his injuries were taking a serious toll on him as his head was killing him.

_I really must be concussed…but I can't let these jokers take me in._

He got attacked next by Black Panther who was beginning to wear Shepard down with his superior strength as he grounded the marine as he was down on one knee gasping for air.

"There is no need to resist, give up soldier." Black Panther said.

Hearing the word give up made Shepard just get up to his feet as he made the sign to "bring it" and the dark hero did so.

They traded blows but each one was hitting the shields on Shepard and each hit was weakening his shields but he fought back after landing a blow to the jaw with a massive fist which for the first time in T'Challa's case rocked him as he fell to the ground and Shepard knew it was his chance as he ran for it.

But a magic dagger got Shepard in the back as he felt it go in but he still ran as a sound was heard and he got hit again hard in the back by a flying object, he thought it was the hammer wielding jockey but this time it was a shield and it flew back to the guy in the American flag getup.

"Uh goddamit! I get a knife in the back? How'd it rip through my shields." Shepard said to himself as he tore the magical dagger out of his back.

As then two insect like creatures came right towards his face and for he first time in is life and career as a soldier…he was stumped.

"Please just surrender we promise no harm will come to you." Ant Man said trying to plea with him.

"Do you really want more of an ass kicking cause there's plenty more to go around." Wasp said as she armed her stingers.

As Shepard pulled out his handgun and armed it with warp ammo as the rest of the Avengers assembled to surround the soldier and Shepard knew he was outnumbered as then he lowered his weapon…

"I…I…I…" Shepard stammered as he then just threw down his gun on the ground and went up to a wall and faced it as he just punched it as hard as he could and actually putting a small break in it.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING? I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ALL ARE DOING THIS TO ME BUT I DON'T CARE! I AM HAVING THE WORST DAY OF MY CURSED LIFE!" Shepard shouted as he threw off his helmet revealing the battered face of the Commander.

The Avengers looked on in complete confusion and shock seeing this man from going to a battle driven warrior to a emotionally distraught man.

"How is it cursed?" Wasp asked.

Shepard was at breaking point as he just had enough and it happened…

"How about this! I watched my own parents die when I was only a kid! I then joined the military to get away from my problems but look what good that did and I end up being the big hero after I saved an entire colony from gangs banding together, yeah I got a thank you but I had to speak at the true heroes funerals and tell their families that they died to help me!" Shepard said with the heroes listening on in shock.

Shepard however wasn't done. "Then I get thrown into some plot to destroy the universe and while trying to stop the bad guys I end up making the choice of losing one of my best friends!" Shepard reflecting on his decision on Virmire.

"But then as I saved the Citadel, they all turned against me and I had to form a team to save the galaxy from those bug eyed monsters, they…they murdered all those people and liquefied them into that god forsaken monster! I couldn't save them." he said as the pictures were coming back into his mind again.

"But here's the best part I took us all into the war of wars, we faced those fucking machines and we killed them all! Me and my team we were the last stand against their leader and as I stayed behind to set the bomb off…that piece of robotic crap shoots my ship down…WITH THEM ALL ON IT!" Shepard said pounding the ground with his fist in anger.

"I let them…all…die…all of them, my team…my squad…my friends…my fiancé…all dead…AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Shepard said as then tears were shed as they began to fall on the ground.

A hand was put on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, I lost everything because of war." Shepard looked up and saw it was Captain America speaking to him.

"I went into the military to make a difference and I did, but having this gift was my curse, I battled villains and when it finally came to crunch time within a blink of an eye…it was all gone, my friends, comrades, family everything gone." Cap said to him as he shared his pain.

Shepard's mind was in shambles, his body hurt and tired as all of a sudden he felt light headed, then he just blacked out.

As then Hulk was carrying a still shut down Iron Man on his shoulder.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"It just got complicated." Ant Man said.

"Was all that he said true?" Wasp asked.

"Thou did not sense any lies of the soul." Thor said.

"God…poor guy and I thought I had it bad." Hawkeye said.

"We should get him some medical help, I think he's hurt bad." Cap said as he picked him up and they left.

**Wow! Shepard takes it to the superheroes but whatof the Commander's mental state? What will the heroes do with him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is sorry for the delay but since the holidays are over I was able to upload this so enjoy! (Marvel own's The Avengers and Bioware owns Mass Effect.)**

Chapter 4

The Avenger's brought the unconscious Commander back to their headquarters as he needed immediate medical attention.

Luckily for him he was in the best medical care money could buy and since Tony Stark had money he had the best care around, they took him straight to the medical bay as he was diagnosed by Jarvis.

"I have done a quick scan of him, but his armour needs to be removed for a full scan to be done." Jarvis requested.

They removed his armour as his body was now ready to be scanned by Jarvis.

He scanned the body of the Commander and within seconds made his diagnosis of all his injuries.

"Sir, I have completed the scan, he has a grade three concussion, medium head trauma, fractured ribs, a dislocated left shoulder and a small knife wound on the right side of his back." Jarvis explained his injuries.

T'Challa knew that was his handiwork as he looked on.

"What about his identity?" Tony asked.

"Unknown, there is no record of this man, no dental records, no DNA matches, not even any form of identification, this man clearly is not from Earth." Jarvis said.

"So this guy must be…the survivor of the ship crash." Tony said as it began to make sense where he came from.

"Makes more sense why SHIELD wants this guy locked up." Hawkeye said knowing his former bosses' motives.

"But still the question remains, what was he doing on it?" Hank asked.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Colonel Fury ."

Fury kept his view on the outside view of the sky.

"We've analysed the blood sample."

"So, what did you find?" Fury asked.

"The tests came back and we found several abnormalities, this man you brought in is definitely human but if these tests are right…his blood is the key to unlocking the Gamma code." he explained as Fury knew they needed to get him back.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers gathered in their conference room trying to figure out what to do with their new guest.

"Okay we can verify that SHIELD wants this guy in but he's not medically cleared to so until then he's confided to the med bay." Iron Man said.

"However I did take the blood sample from Jarvis and began my own research into him, but I'll need more time." Ant Man said.

"So what about his gear, I mean this stuff is not standard military equipment, he can't be left alone?" Hawkeye answered.

"I agree with Hawkeye, someone should be watching him?" Wasp said.

"Not to worry Steve, Jarvis is doing that." Iron Man reassured him.

"But what if thy warrior attempts another escape?" Thor asked.

They all pondered that as he had already escaped SHIELD and could do it again.

"Then I guess we'll take turns, who's first?" Iron Man asked.

"Count me out I'm not a babysitter." Hulk said as he just left in the grumpy mood he's always in.

"I'll do it." Captain America said volunteering for the job.

As the Avengers looked at him in surprise.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_I…I…skipper, what brought this on?"_

"_I don't want to wait any longer, this was my mother's I've been saving it for this day."_

"_Shepard…John, I don't know what to say?"_

"_Answer me this…will you do me the honour of being my XO…for life?" _

"_Skipper…YES! Sign me up for life enlistment." _

_As then the entire scene turned to a battle field._

"_Skipper…why did you abandon me?_

"ASHLEY!"

Shepard just shouted as he awoke from yet another flashback of his as his head just fell back slowly on the pillow as he noticed he was back in a hospital bed.

Looking around he saw it was a different place than that SHIELD place, it was more standard but the difference was no one was watching him.

"Wish someone could tell me what was going on?" Shepard said to himself.

"Do you wish to know where you are sir?" a computer voice sounded.

"Who is that?" Shepard asked.

"I am Jarvis, I control the systems and security here." Jarvis introduced himself.

"An AI…figures how most places are run, tell me where am I?" Shepard asked.

"Certainly sir, you are in the headquarters of The Avengers." Jarvis answered.

_The Avengers? Sounds like a club for nerds._

"Where would that be?" Shepard asked.

"New York City, in the United States of America." Jarvis answered.

"As in the USA of planet Earth?" Shepard asked.

"Precisely, you are in the medical bay, you're injuries needed immediate treatment." Jarvis explained.

"How bad were my injuries?" Shepard asked.

"A grade three concussion, medium head trauma, fractured ribs, a dislocated left shoulder and a small knife wound on the right side of your back." Jarvis explained in detail the list of injuries he suffered.

"That bad huh? Where is the nearest Alliance centre?" Shepard asked.

"I am sorry data for "Alliance" is not recognised." Jarvis said.

Shepard had to try as he tried something else.

"What about the Citadel?" Shepard asking something else.

"I am sorry data for "the Citadel" is not recognised." Jarvis said again.

Shepard was getting a bit worried as he tried again.

"Okay what about Cerberus?" Shepard asked.

"Cerberus is the three headed mythical hound of the Underworld as told in the book of Karum dra." Jarvis explained.

Shepard should've been more specific as he asked it more clearly this time.

"Let me try again the organisation known as Cerberus?" Shepard asked again.

"I am sorry data for the organisation known as "Cerberus" is recognised." Jarvis said as Shepard was now officially confused.

But one last question was in his mind and he had to know for sure.

"What year is it?" he asked.

"The year is 2010 sir." Jarvis answered.

It was as he thought and feared, he was plunged back in time and by guessing it was by the Quantum bomb and that it somehow brought him here, to this time.

He tried to move a little from the bed but noticed he had tubes and wires sticking out of him and knew it was mostly heart monitors and painkillers going into his body.

The door then opened and in came a man and it was the man dressed in the American flag as he came in and pulled up a chair to sit next to him.

"Hi there, I came here to see if you were alright?" Captain America asked.

"Really? First time someone was actually concerned about me." Shepard sarcastically said.

"I know you're felling a little weary of us but believe me I know how you feel, I felt he same way the first time I arrived here." Cap said.

Shepard remembered when he talked to him briefly before he blacked out and listened to him.

"It was terrifying at first but I had a good group of people who showed me so." he said.

"Let me guess the guys who have the same taste in clothing as you?" Shepard guessed.

He gave a light chuckle at that remark. "We get that a lot, so what's your name?" Cap asked.

"You first." Shepard asked as the American Hero knew he needed to earn his trust.

"Fair enough, my name is Captain America but my real name is Private Steve Rogers." Cap introduced himself ash held out his hand to greet him.

"I'm Commander John U. Shepard, Captain of the SR-2 Normandy." Shepard introduced himself as he met the hero's hand and they shook.

"Commander huh? I only just managed to reach Private and I guess it's Captain now, what division were you?" Cap asked.

"Second squadron, division six, I was named First Officer but I later received special training in the N7 special opps." Shepard explained.

"N7? Never heard of it." Cap said.

"I forgot, I'm actually from the future, a different sort of future." Shepard said.

"Makes more sense but how did you end up here?" Cap asked.

"I'm not sure entirely but…uh my head." Shepard said as he held his head in pain.

"Are you alright? Do need any medical help?" Cap asked concerned for his health.

"No…I'm good my head is just killing me, I need to lie down, can we talk later?" Shepard asked.

"Sure we'll talk later, get some rest Commander I'll see you soon." Cap said as he went to leave.

"See you…Private." Shepard said nodding off as Cap smiled to that as he left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tony was currently in a meeting with Nick Fury and were discussing who Shepard was and where he came from.

"Still no idea who this guy is?" Tony asked.

"No all we know is his name's Shepard but that might be an alias for all we know." Fury said expressing his possible theories on Shepard.

"Or maybe he's just some guy who was on an unidentified ship and you guys think he's part of some invasion plot by those green guys right?" Tony said as Fury was surprised about the information he knew.

"How did you know about…Oh yes I remember now your team and Morse took on those Fantastic Four impostors." Fury just remembered the battle from a few weeks ago.

"Good thing we stopped them, it would have been an ecological disaster with those oil rigs." Tony said recalling their plan.

"Still he could also be a sleeper agent for HYDRA." Fury said.

"Yeah maybe but then again we don't know this guy's full story so until then I'm asking we keep him here, let him recover from the injuries he's sustained and we'll question him…nicely." Tony said as Fury just huffed at that comment and cut comms signal.

Tony was now thinking about the green aliens he'd encountered with his team and needed to hold another meeting.

"Jarvis?" Tony called.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Captain America was walking through the corridors trying to get his thoughts on Shepard.

_That Shepard wasn't a bad guy, why are SHIELD treating him like one? _

_What's so special about him? Is he really from another dimension?_

_He called his world a different sort of future but what kind? _

He kept thinking this as he made it back to the Avengers meeting room and minus Tony everyone else was present.

"Where's Tony?" Cap asked.

"He's talking with Fury about what their gonna do with the guy." Hawkeye said.

"Should just take him away, he's just a waste of space." Hulk said in his usual grumpy mood.

"Does thou not have any concern for thy health of the man or does the monster have no heart?" Thor asked Hulk as he shot him a glare.

"Well I can say one thing we have no idea who he is or why he's here, but the question is who's side's he on?" Ant Man said expressing his concerns on this.

"But you all saw and heard what he said, he lost everything, he's stuck in a strange world and you've got guys like SHIELD wanting to lock him away, we should hear him out before we judge him." Wasp said reminding them of his breakdown earlier on.

"His name is Commander John U. Shepard, he's Captain of the SR-2 Normandy." Cap spoke up as they all looked to him in shock. "What? I just asked him and he told me who he was, we don't need to interrogate him, not everyone is our enemy." he said.

As then Tony entered the room from his meeting with Fury.

"Well it looks like we have to question this guy but we can keep him here." Tony explained the situation to them.

"No need Tony he told me who he was but I think you should let me talk with him first." Cap said.

Tony and the rest of The Avengers looked to one another and nodded to each other apart from Hulk who didn't care.

"Alright Steve, you talk with him but don't get too close to this guy." Tony warned as Cap nodded to him and went to see Shepard again.

Tony then turned to the others and looked to Hank. "Hank did you get anything on the armour and weapons we confiscated?" he asked.

"The technology does not exist for that sort of weaponry but his armour is extraordinary however, that sort of design is not of human origin." Hank explained his findings.

"Jarvis, bring up the security camera for the medical wing." Tony asked as it was shown on their main monitor.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Captain America with his mask pulled down walked to Shepard's medical room but then he heard the sound of insect wings.

"Steve wait!" Wasp said flying beside him. "Let me go with you I wanna talk with this guy as well." she asked him as he looked to her.

"Miss Van Dyne I know you heard what he said but I still need to be more convinced he's no threat to us or the Earth." Cap said.

"It's Jan by the way and I know that but we need to show him he has nothing to be afraid of, that he can trust us, unlike some guys around here." Jan said expressing some of her doubts about her team's trust.

They both went to see Shepard but saw his bed was empty, that is until they heard the toilet flushing from the bathroom as he came out wearing a par of sweatpants and a plain vest and saw Cap and the bug girl on his shoulder.

"Oh hey, I wasn't expecting a visit so soon." Shepard said.

"Actually we wanted to talk with you, they've decided to let you stay here but in exchange we need more information." Cap said.

"What do you mean by more information?" Shepard asked.

Wasp then returned to normal size. "He means they don't trust you and we were wondering if you could tell us about yourself." she said as he at least got a clear answer.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are?" Shepard said making the deal.

"Okay, who are you?" Wasp asked.

"My name's Commander John U. Shepard." Shepard answered.

"Hi John I'm Wasp but my real name's Janet Van Dyne, pleased to meet you." Jan said holding out her hand.

He shook it as Cap was glad he showed the same courtesy as he was given.

"Look there's no need to lie to me I know this conversation is being watched, I can see the camera in the corner of the mirror." Shepard said pointing it out.

_Dammit Tony!_

Cap thought to himself knowing they may have blown it.

"If your guys want answers then take me to whoever is in charge and I'll gladly tell them what I know." Shepard said.

"Shepard, are you sure you want to? We can do this another time at least until you're recovered." Cap asked him concerned for his health.

"I'm Ok, just take me to them and they'll get what they need, it's no trouble." Shepard said as both Cap and Wasp escorted him to the Avengers main room.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They made it to the meeting room of The Avengers and Shepard saw the rest of the members and thought back to when they attacked him as he kept his guard up around them.

"Everyone this is Commander John U. Shepard." Cap introduced Shepard to them.

Shepard nodded in respect.

"Shepard these are The Avengers, Thor the God of Thunder." Cap introduced the Asgardian.

"Ho Commander." Thor said as he extended his hand to him and Shepard accepted.

"This is Hank Pym, also known as Ant Man." Cap introduced the scientist.

"Pleasure Commander, I must say the technology that you've possessed is just so-

"Hank! No tech talk." Jan interrupted him as he just shut up.

"Here is T'Challa, the King of Wakanda and known as The Black Panther." Cap introduced him.

"Commander, about our last encounter I do apologise for the knife in you back." T'Challa said apologising for assaulting him.

Shepard could tell he was being sincere as he knew how to tell if someone was lying, it was the one thing that he had learned from his time around Zaeed and Thane as he shook his hand in acceptance of the apology.

"No problem, you were doing what you thought was right." Shepard said.

"This is Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye." Cap introduced the archer to him.

"Yeah that's me, gotta say you're fast for a marine." Clint sarcastically said.

"Well…Clint, I gotta say for a purple Robin Hood you sure know how to miss the mark champ." Shepard responded to his snarky comment as some of The Avengers were clearly holding in their laughter.

Hawkeye had taken a dislike him right there as he commented on his bad aim against him.

"Okay and the green guy here is The Hulk." Cap introduced Hulk to him as Shepard just approached him.

Hulk just did not take notice as Shepard was only feet away from the gamma powerhouse.

"Uh hi." Shepard said as he waved to him.

Hulk didn't even respond as most of them were expecting this from their team-mate.

"I'm very sorry for that, Hulk tends to do this to us all, he's not your most social sort of person." Cap said.

"Don't worry about it, he reminds me of a couple of people I knew." Shepard said as Hulk was like an exact combination of Jack, Grunt and Zaeed on a good day.

As then Tony approached him still in his armour as he had his helmet off.

"Commander, my name is Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, I am the leader of The Avengers and I was also told you have answers to give us." Tony asked.

"You want answers, here they are." Shepard said as he turned on his Onmi-Tool and started some sort of program. "Jarvis?" Shepard asked.

"Yes Commander." Jarvis answered.

"I'd like you to meet somebody, Jarvis this is EDI." Shepard said.

"Hello Jarvis I am the Enhanced Defense Intelligence of The Normandy but you can call me EDI." EDI introduced herself to Jarvis.

"A pleasure EDI." Jarvis greeted the other AI.

"EDI upload every files you have on all of my previous and present missions, codex's, ship data and system info." Shepard ordered.

As EDI did so and Jarvis began to go over the data he'd received.

"EDI has given me the data and all is legitimate, but I will need some time to collaborate this all." Jarvis said.

"While that's happening, tell us about yourself Commander." Tony asked.

Shepard took a seat by the massive round table and looked to them all. " Well I come from a human colony on Mindoir." Shepard said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In the lab of a SHIELD facility a scientist was analyzing some data until the doors opened and in stepped a SHIELD officer.

"Anything at all?"

"Nothing much but this body we found…it's not human but it's tissue though synthetic also has human traits but there's some brainwave activity only the same cycle of message going through it's mind."

"What message?"

The scientist went to the console and accessed the information he had retrieved from the body.

_Harbinger…_

**Harbinger lives? What will The Avengers think after learning asll about Shepard? What will SHIELD do with the sample they recieved?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long update but I was trying to finish other fics and work has been tough so enough of that...enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Wait hold on here you're from the year 2186?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I know I was just as shocked as you were when I found out what year it was here." Shepard said.

"What is a SPECTRE?" Jan asked.

"SPECTRE is short for **Spec**ial **T**actics and **Re**connaissance, it's a division which answers only to The Citadel Council." Shepard explained.

"Uh for some of us who are not Council familiar?" Tony asked.

"In other words we're the right hand of The Council and it's like a "Do what I want and get away with it badge." Shepard explained in further detail.

"Nice…be great to have that kind of power, especially when it comes to sticking it to Fury and SHIELD." Hawkeye said as he thought of the unlimited possibilities of having that sort of leverage over everyone.

"In my country to have power, some are afraid of losing it." T'Challa giving another life lesson he learned.

"Never really needed it but I guess since I was the only human SPECTRE in history the Alliance and all humanity needed someone to be their voice in the ranks." Shepard said.

"So after your battle with the rogue SPECTRE Saren, his Geth army and even defeating the Reaper Sovereign you all just went on patrolling?" Hank asked.

"We were asked by The Council to wipe out any Geth resistance in the Terminus systems but we got more than we bargained for." Shepard said.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"The ship was attacked by an unknown enemy, the damage was devastating and we had no choice but to abandon ship, we lost a few of our crew that day _Pressley _but as we got everyone on the escape pods but our pilot Joker wouldn't budge, he was trying to save the Normandy." Shepard said.

"Did you save him in time?" Jan asked.

"I had to convince him to leave but the only problem was his condition, he had Vrolik syndrome, brittle bone disease and when I finally convinced him I carried him out of the chair, I almost broke him in half, but I got him into the escape pod in time…at a price." Shepard said recalling his final moments.

"Did you escape?" Tony asked.

"I had to launch the escape pod, but I got sucked out into space by an explosion and The Normandy went up and both it and I were falling into a nearby planet." Shepard said.

"But you managed to survive right?" Steve asked.

"I died." Shepard bluntly said.

the shocked facial expressions of the heroes told it all.

"Wait hold it! If you died how're you here now?" Hawkeye asked.

"The technology must've been far more advanced to create ways to bring the dead back to life, tell us Commander how." Hank asked now really interested in how Shepard came back to life.

"EDI?" Shepard called.

"Yes Shepard." EDI asked.

"Show all files on Project Lazarus." Shepard asked.

As then on the screen the files and video records of Project Lazarus were shown, Shepard's body was shown as the operation to restore him was also shown with them operating on him.

The footage and information provided was making them all glued to the screen including Hank who was in complete awe just seeing the procedure and even hearing the vid logs of Miranda made things more clearly to them.

_Miranda Lawson…The Ice Queen…Cerberus Cheerleader…The Perfect Woman created by her father._

Shepard remembered his chats, battles and the time they first met, she wasn't all perfect, she wasn't an ice queen, nor a Cerberus cheerleader as Jack called her, she was has human as any of us.

"Incredible, you were brought back from death itself, if we had this technology here we could defy life and death itself." Hank said still looking at the files.

"You mean play God." Jan said.

"Well it took them two years to put me back together and a gazillion amounts of funding to do so." Shepard said.

"Two years? Who funded this project?" Tony asked.

"A guy calling himself The Illusive Man, he's the head honcho of Cerberus." Shepard said.

"Who are Cerberus?" Hawkeye asked.

"A pro-human extremist organisation, they put humanity first and despise all alien species." Shepard said.

"So they're a bunch of space Nazis?" Jan said.

"Exactly, never trusted them, didn't want to work for them but I had no choice they were the only ones willing to listen to me and were funding my mission." Shepard said.

"There has to be more to that." Hawkeye said knowing that there was more to the organisations intentions.

"Yeah after I assembled my team we began investigations into the disappearances of thousands of humans from colonies all over the Terminus systems, we found out the source of the disappearances, it was a race known as The Collectors, they were agents of The Reapers and abducting humans for some reason." Shepard explained.

As on the screen a picture of The Collectors were shown as they all looked on in astoundment.

"They look like…insects." Hank said seeing how fascinating this was.

"Pretty much but there was more going on than we knew." Shepard said.

"The Illusive Man was using my old squad to lure The Collectors out and I didn't agree with it, but the worst part of it all was he knew things before they even happened, he sent us into an offline Collector vessel and knew it was a trap." Shepard explained the treachery of Cerberus's leader.

"This Illusive Man sounds more treacherous and deceitful than that of my brother Loki." Thor said.

"He is, but after all his talk of protecting humanity he's nothing but a hypocrite, after my entire crew was abducted by The Collectors we went through the Omega 4 relay and took the fight to their home world as we also learned The Collectors were really the Protheans, a race that disappeared thousands of years ago by The Reapers and instead of wiping them out they mutated and enslaved them." Shepard said.

"God…that's sick." Tony said in disbelief.

"It evil…these machines have no conscience, what happened? What did you find?" Steve asked.

"We found all the missing humans but we saw what they were being used for." Shepard said as another image cam up on the screen.

"What is that?" Hank asked.

"It's Human-Reaper hybrid, they were using every human they abducted as fuel for that thing…it killed so many, but we managed to save our crew before they got absorbed." Shepard said.

"These machines are truly evil, complete monsters." Jan said in disgust of The Reapers.

"We took on that Hybrid and we won, we destroyed it, but The Illusive Man told us not to destroy the base, in response…I gave him the bird, we blew it up, no one should have that kind of power." Shepard said.

As then EDI's avatar popped up on the screen.

"We have finished information exchange." EDI said.

"I have learned a great deal about their world and I must say, this will be useful if we ever encounter these species or enemies in the future." Jarvis said.

"Thanks Jarvis, EDI why don't you hang in there with Jarvis and Commander, why don't we show you around here?" Tony said.

"Sounds like a plan." Shepard said agreeing to it as he followed him for a tour of The Avengers mansion.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The alarms were going off and several armed guards went to the containment labs as the scientists were hiding in a room away from there per orders by the Sergeant.

"This doesn't make any sense, how does some lifeless cyborg all of a sudden have brainwaves? Did you analyze it?"

"Yes we did several times and all of a sudden this shows up out of the blue…I'm telling you this thing could be alive."

The scientists began debating and arguing as in came Colonel Nick Fury made his way in and the arguing stopped with his presence.

"If you're all done with your theories I'd like to know one thing…WHERE IS THE CYBORG THAT WAS PLACED IN THE CONTAINMENT UNIT?" Fury shouted.

"We sent it to the holding brig until we determined what we found."

"Well guess what…It's escaped! Killed several agents and staff and NO ONE HAS A DAMN IDEA WHAT THAT THING IS!" Fury shouted as this would come back on him bad.

"We did detect brainwave activity within it an hour ago and there was a cycled message."

"What message?" Fury asked as the scientist played it on the scanner.

"_Harbinger…" _

"What does that mean?" Fury asked.

"I don't know sir but what about the robot?"

"It'll pop up again on the radar, but until then we keep track of it and you guys try and see what you can find through that wreckage we kept." Fury ordered. "Get Pym on the line." he asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers showed Shepard around the mansion showing him every area including the training room where he would most likely go to, so he could hone his combat skills more.

He was then taken to see their Quinjets and he actually thought they were impressive for this century's technology.

"It's incredible, the design is similar to my ship The Normandy." Shepard said.

"You had a ship of your own, man I wish I could see how that baby ran." Tony asked.

"Like a dream, brilliant performance from the drive core, sound steering, cannons that punch a hole through a star, most advanced armour and a great paintjob if I say so myself I mean Joker did like the…"

_Joker…Jeff Moreau, the life of the ship, the best damn pilot I ever knew, I died saving him and I'd do it again but this time he went down with ship…I won't forget you buddy._

"John?" Tony asked as Shepard realised he spaced off.

"Wha- oh sorry I was miles away." Shepard said.

"I think that's all we need to talk about today, Steve can you take the Commander here back to his bed to rest, John…We'll pick more of this up tomorrow if that's ok?" Tony asked.

"Yeah sure no problem, I could do with some more rest." Shepard said as Steve led him back to his bed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It was now later on in the night and a discussion between Hank and Tony was going on as they discussed Shepard and all the data they received from EDI.

"All this data it's…it's incredible to know there are more species out there and are more advanced than ours, but also humanity has even advanced forward, our entire Earth's armies are now one, The Alliance Military." Tony expressed his fascination into this information.

"It is incredible and their technology is more advanced than ours…even Kang's, maybe we could use someone like John on our team." Hank made the suggestion to the leader of The Avengers.

Hearing that Tony raised his eyebrow. "Now I think we're getting ahead of ourselves, I mean he did prove himself against us and these records have told us of his long résumé but still we still don't know much about him or if he can be trusted." he expressed his concerns.

"How can you say that?" the voice came from Jan who was flying towards them in her insect form. "He told us his story and you don't trust him?" she said as she resized herself to normal.

"I agree with Tony, we can't trust him just yet." Clint said walking in from the doors.

"Just because he's some guy who dropped out of the sky we automatically can't trust him?" Jan protested their lack of trust towards Shepard.

"I agree with you Jan, we have to show him the same trust he showed us if we're ever to learn more." Cap said walking in behind Clint.

"In my country, to not trust one is a sign that you are the untrustworthy one." T'Challa said appearing behind both Hank and Tony.

"Tis indeed true, what are we if we do not show thy trust?" Thor said as he also entered.

Tony looked to them and then to the screen showing Shepard's profile and took thought to what they said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_I guess I'm stuck here, no way back home and no way of knowing if anyone survived…doubt it ._

_Wonder what's gonna happen to me?_

_Rather be dead but I should be thankful that they haven't thought of locking me up but then again they are trying to help me and having EDI in the systems with Jarvis makes me feel less nervous._

_But still how am I gonna fit in here? I'll probably have to adjust to civie life, it's hard doing that once your entire life is one big battlefield._

He was lying back on his bed thinking about these things as then he decided to look into something.

"EDI?" Shepard called.

"Yes Shepard." EDI replied.

"Can you bring up all files on The Avengers and SHIELD?" he asked.

"I will convene with Jarvis and see what I can do." EDI said going to ask Jarvis for permission.

As he awaited it began transferring all data to his Omni-tool as he had all the data he needed and began reading up on The Avengers first.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Colorado International Space Telescope was making some final lunar scans as usual nothing was picked up.

"Well it's time for a well earned break, did you send the data to Danvers?"

"Yeah let her scroll through it and we're done, let's eat."

As the two astronomers went to have their meal the main door was blasted and out from the smoke of debris, a strange looking figure lurked there as the two guards went to see what the explosion was.

"Who are you? This is a restricted area!" a guard yelled.

It walked towards them and they saw it was no man as they opened fire but it was unaffected as it grabbed them by their facess and was holding them up in the air as they felt their minds darken, their sanity slipping and losing all grip on who they were.

"We serve the Reapers."

"We serve Harbinger."

Both men were now turned into mind controlled slaves as they stood there with blank stares on their faces.

"Genesis will begin." Harbinger said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard was looking up all members of The Avengers and was quite impressed with their résumés, all had different powers, abilities and skills, but the one who caught his eye was Captain America, seeing all he has done Shepard could relate to.

He had lost the same like Shepard he lost his partner, friends, family and fiancé.

_Another casualty of war…it never ends._

"All Avengers report to the briefing room!" Jarvis called out on the mansion PA system.

Shepard decided to go there as he wanted to know what was going down as he made his way there, he arrived and they were all gathered and on screen was some guy with an eye patch.

"An android? Why wasn't it sent here, I could've gotten better results?" Hank asked.

"That's classified." Fury bluntly answered as Hank and the rest of the team were getting tired of this "Classified" crap with SHIELD.

"Classified as in, you kept it and other parts to yourselves for any further research into better technology or in latter terms…a weapon." they all turned to see it was Shepard and he approached into Fury's view.

"So I see you're all better Commander, tell me what do you know about this?" Fury asked.

"One thing, don't mess with things you don't know nothing about and as for that android and wreckage you've got…destroy it…destroy it all!" Shepard demanded.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I give the orders and that android escaped, we've got no idea what it wants or where it's headed." Fury explained their situation.

"What kind of android was it?" Shepard asked.

"Here's the photo." Fury brought it up and they did not know what to make of it.

"It looks so…what is it?" Clint said not knowing what to say about it.

"The structure of it looks more…

"Human, I know cause it is…well was human, it's called a Husk and this is what the Geth did to their victims but The Reapers picked that from them and made it a tool they could use." Shepard said as the countless times he'd encountered them were still embedded in his mind _Eden Prime._

"What else do you know?" Fury asked.

"All I know is they don't act alone unless under order from a master, but I stopped their leader." Shepard said.

"Who was he?" Tony asked.

"He was The Reapers leader, known as Harbinger." Shepard answered as Fury went wide eyes at that name.

"Harbinger…That's what that thing was cycling through it's mind every second." Fury said.

Hearing that Shepard was now in shock and was feeling really scared but angry at the same time.

"We're in serious trouble." Shepard said.

"How? It's just one robot, what trouble could one tin can bring to us?" Clint asked.

Shepard went right up to the archer getting annoyed by his arrogance. "Well since you asked, that one tin can is a homicidal, genocidal, monstrous thing that will stop at nothing to destroy all organic life not just on Earth but the universe." Shepard said to Clint's face as The Avengers and Fury knew this was now a big problem.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The entire of the centre was now being converted as wires, computers and the Husk body of Harbinger was being uploaded into the main console with the help of the now enslaved astronomers he could begin learning all about this planet.

"_Organics…are primitive…no longer 22__nd__ century…now 21__st__…Must contact army." _

As then he sent a signal out that only Reapers could hear but nothing was heard and this confused Harbinger as he knew he was alone.

"_Reapers are no more…must rebuild…must begin Genesis." _

**Harbinger alive? What are his plans? Will The Avengers and Shepard stop him? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally done, I am very pleased this fic is starting to become a hit, I hope this continues and here is more so enjoy! (Also I don't own The Avengers or Mass Effect.)**

Chapter 6

Hearing Shepard's massive worry and concern for the missing cyborg and the fact it was a Reaper and that it was also a big deal.

"We need to find him now before another war is started." Shepard said.

"One problem, we don't know where it's gone or what it's after, it could be anywhere by now." Tony said.

"Do you have a way to track this thing Shepard?" Hank asked.

"No I don't, the only bit of technology that could find him would be back on The Normandy but that's out the window and the tech here is a bit ancient compared to ours, it will be much harder to track him." Shepard explained.

"So what now we just sit and wait?" Jan said as they all had that look on their face agreeing with that statement.

"Sorry Jan but it's all we can do, if this thing's a big of a threat as you say Shepard then we'll make it one of our top priorities." Tony said.

"One? How many problems do you guys have?" Shepard asked as Tony brought up the holo list of all the current super villains that escaped the Vault, the Cube and the prison rehab. "The ones highlighted in red are the ones we've captured so far, the rest are still at large." he explained their problems.

"I see, well I can't fault you for solving your problems first but maybe if I showed you what Harbinger has done not just to me but to all who stood against him and The Reapers." Shepard said.

Shepard activated his Omni-tool and used the monitor to show all of his footage he'd picked up from his visor which recorded all his battles including his fights with Harbinger.

They saw the footage and most of it was distorted by gunfire, explosions, bodies flying everywhere.

"_Get down!" as a concussive shot missed narrowly._

"_Shepard, we're losing ground! More of them are pouring in!"_

It showed more Reaper-Husk hybrids stormed the base and even watching them impale soldiers on the spikes and turn them into hybrids to serve The Reapers.

"_Oh god they're turning them!"_

"_Rogers! Snap out of it, get those people clear, we're evacing now!" _

Shepard remembered this battle all too well, it was the first wave of Reapers that made their invasion of Earth and he and his team joined forces with the remaining Alliance forces as they held their own against The Reapers but they were out gunned and outnumbered as defeat seemed inevitable.

"_Commander! Look ." _

He remembered that when he looked up and saw the arrival of reinforcements, the Geth and the Quarians came to their aid, then after were the Krogans and the Salarians, followed by the Asari and they all helped to drive The Reapers off the planet but the damage and price was high.

The Avengers and Fury seeing this small bit of footage now knew the kind of threat they faced as Shepard's expression was more serious than ever.

"This is just a taste of what Harbinger could bring upon Earth, we barely survived the onslaught, a lot of good soldiers were killed that day, you all expect to do better against him and The Reapers?" Shepard asked them as his tone became angry and serious.

"Listen Shepard…I will not let some homicidal machines destroy Earth and furthermore you have no authority or jurisdiction here so consider this a warning, stay out of SHIELD business…GOT IT?" Fury warned the N7 marine.

Shepard gave no answer.

"I'll take that as a yes and as for the rest of you find that thing and see what it wants." Fury said as he cut comms.

"Okay that could've gone better, Shepard I know it must be hard right now but you have to understand that SHIELD have full government authority here on Earth and are only letting us carry on cause we actually clean their messes up." Tony explained to the Commander.

_Politics and all that bullshit…no matter how things change, they always stay the same._

"No difference here than back home, I had to clean up a lot of messes, mainly stuff the Council or the Alliance couldn't handle, it seems our worlds aren't that different." Shepard said.

"So what's the plan regarding this Harbinger?" Steve asked.

"Well I'm open to any suggestions." Jan said as she looked to Shepard.

But then they all looked top Shepard as he realised all eyes were on him.

"I don't think I have much of a suggestion here but I do have one way of tracking him…EDI." Shepard called.

"Yes Commander." EDI responded.

"Scan this planet for any Reaper IFF signal or anything that may be a similarity to it and trace it to the source." Shepard ordered.

"Shepard this may take some time due to this time's technological advances are primitive to ours." EDI said as Tony and Hank both felt a little insulted by that.

"Primitive? Just like Kang said, look just because your from a different century doesn't give you the right to look down on our tech, we built your future." Tony said as it made him think of Kang's comments towards him.

"Yes I agree with you Tony also with you EDI." Hank said as Tony looked a bit confused at that.

"EDI is of their time's technology right? But since interfacing with ours it has been a bit of a downgrade and even though we consider it the most advanced in the world, EDI right now is the most advanced bit of Artificial Intelligence on the planet." Hank explained.

"So what we just wait til then?" Hawkeye said.

"Thou does see why we should wait but not taking action does not help thy." Thor said.

"Mr. Stark, I have just received news that the Masters of Evil have broken into a government base." Jarvis said.

"Thanks Jarvis, alright we'll deal with this later…Avengers let's go!" Tony said as he suited up his armour.

As then Shepard was about to follow…

He was stopped by a giant green hand of Hulk as he looked down on the marine.

"Sorry small fry, Avengers only." Hulk said as he walked away from him.

As Shepard felt a bit offended he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, you're not exactly a hundred percent and besides you're not an Avenger and we need you to keep looking for that Harbinger." Steve said as Shepard knew Hulk meant no offence even though he felt it.

"Yeah I guess, I'll keep up the search…go stop the bad guys soldier." Shepard said as he saluted him as Cap slimed and joined the others.

Looking to them all going to save the day made him think of all the times he had done that…but what did he get for all of the times he put his and his team-mates lives on the line?

A pat on the back and more soldiers to send back home to their families in a body bag.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As an hour passed by Shepard was lost in his own thoughts.

_Wonder what's going on back home?_

_Do they know I'm gone? Did we stop The Reapers? Did anyone survive?_

_I'll never know, I have no way back…no way home._

"Commander." EDI interrupted his trail of thought.

"Jarvis and I have detected an anomaly." EDI said as she showed it on screen. "It matches a Reaper IFF signal." she showed on the screen.

"Where is that?" Shepard asked.

"The Colorado International Space Telescope, is a government sanctioned space exploration." Jarvis explained.

"Give me the co-ordinates Jarvis." Shepard asked.

"I'm sorry Commander but I have been told by Mr. Stark not to let you leave the premises." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis come on, I need to do this!" Shepard pleaded with the artificial intelligence.

"My programming will not allow you to bargain with me." Jarvis said as Shepard summoned his Omni-tool.

"EDI…override Jarvis's commands." Shepard ordered.

As EDI began to do so.

"EDI what are you doing?" Jarvis asked.

"I am sorry Jarvis but I follow Shepard, I will only put you to sleep for a short while." EDI said as she began to hack his systems as she disabled Jarvis for the time being. "I am in full control of all Avengers mansion systems." she said.

"Alright EDI where's my armour and weapons at?" Shepard asked.

"In the laboratory on the third floor." EDI said.

"Patch the co-ordinates into my Omni-tool and I need access to a Quinjet." Shepard said.

"At once Shepard." EDI said.

Shepard went to the labs on the third floor and found his gear all laid out as he put on his armour and equipped his weapons.

He loaded up his rifles, shotguns and handguns as he got the co-ordinates from EDI.

As he made his way to the hanger and entered the Quinjet and with EDI helping him to navigate he took off to the location.

_I'm coming for you…_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers were currently engaged in a fight with The Masters of Evil as Iron Man was currently in a blaster duel with Crimson Dynamo.

Wasp, Black Panther and Hawkeye were fighting with Executioner and Wonder Man.

AntMan who was now giant was trying to help evacuate people from the fight to safety as the authorities were helping him with that.

Captain America was making work of Baron Zemo as the clashing of sword on shield was heard.

Thor and Enchantress were clashing as two Asgardians should.

Hulk and Abomination, once again in conflict as the gamma monsters collided once more.

"Jarvis are all the civilians evacuated?" Iron Man asked.

But there was no response.

"Jarvis? Jarvis respond!" he called but still no response.

"What is going on?" now confused as then EDI's avatar pooped up on his screen.

"EDI? What're you doing on this channel where's Jarvis?" he asked.

"I am sorry Mr. Stark but Jarvis is asleep, I am in full control for time being." EDI answered.

Tony was furious about this and the time he needed Jarvis he was put asleep by some AI from the 22nd century.

"Mr. Stark I am detecting a weak point on the armour of the automaton." EDI said as she brought it up on his scanner.

Seeing this he knew with only EDI as his guide he had to take it, while the window was open to attack.

He hit Dynamo with a plasma blast from his chest which threw the Crimson suited villain off guard as Iron Man flew up and went for the weak spot which was located on his back, it was an exposed panel of sorts as Tony blasted it and that they say was that as is short circuited the villains systems and he crashed hard to the ground.

"EDI…Thanks, but next time if you're going to do take over my systems, ask." Tony said.

"I will Mr. Stark." EDI said.

"Just out of curiosity EDI…where's Shepard?" he asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Over Colorado the Quinjet was speeding through the air as Shepard was currently piloting the ship but barely as he was not a trained one but he did learn some things from Joker.

However he managed to get it to his destination as he landed the ship as gently as possible.

The rear hatch opened and he exited in his full N7 armour and armed his rifle ready and readied his shields as he marched on to the facility and saw the place and it seemed deserted.

Now within the place he looked around and he knew something wasn't right as he cautiously approached the front door and was going to enter but the door was locked…

"Hold it right there!"

He heard the voice as he froze in place.

"Turn around…slowly."

He turned around and was met by a woman holding a rifle and pointing it at him.

_This isn't good…_

"Okay who are you?" she asked.

Looking at her, she was blonde, blue eyes, wearing what he can describe as a military outfit which was khaki.

"You first." Shepard said.

"I'm First Officer Carol Danvers of the United States Air Force." she introduced herself.

"Commander John Shepard." Shepard introduced himself.

He lowered his gun and held up his hands as she saw that as a sign of truce and she lowered her weapon.

"So Commander what're you doing here?" Carol asked.

"I came here to investigate something." Shepard said.

"Let me guess the strange frequencies coming from here?" she asked.

"Yes but there's also something else here and I would tell you right now to not pursue this but my guess that's out of the question." Shepard said.

Carol gave a light smirk as he pulled up his Omni-tool to check for any sort of way in.

"Hold on there Commander…allow me." she said as she approached the door and he stepped aside.

The Air Force Officer looked at the door and with just one punch he broke the door off it's hinges as the way was open.

Shepard could not believe it but since he arrived here, the impossible has happened.

"Okay Commander…Shall we?" she asked loading her gun.

Shepard smirked. "Of course, after you Ms. Danvers." Shepard said being the gentleman he was.

As both marine and officer entered the facility not knowing what lies ahead for them.

**Shepard is hot on Harbinger's trail! But with the help of Carol can they stop the plans of The Reapers's leader? What will they find?**

**Sorry this was short but there will be more in the next chapter.**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, sorry for the delay but I wanted to work on this one so enough delay enjoy! (I do not own Mass Effect or The Avengers)**

Chapter 7

"Of all the stupid…how could he go off like that and not say anything?" Iron Man said as he piloted the Quinjet.

"Calm down, he had his reasons." Cap said.

"What Wakandan elders teach that battles are sometimes best fought alone." Panther said reciting a Wakanda teaching.

"Wonder what he found?" Hawkeye asked.

"Thou agrees with Panther, many battles must be fought in solace." Thor said agreeing with what Panther said.

"But he can't go in alone, he needs our help." Wasp said concerned for the safety of Shepard.

"I'm trying to track the jet." Ant-Man said as he used the ships computer tracking systems to find Shepard. "He took it to Colorado." Ant-Man said locking in on the ship's co-ordinates.

"Alright when we find him make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, we don't want SHIELD even more pissed at us." Iron Man said.

Hulk just sat there in silence as he had no comment on the marine's latest escapade of wasting their time running after him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The corridors were quiet…too quiet, it made Shepard uneasy as he and Carol cautiously continued through the building to locate the source of the apparent problem.

"So, what's your story?" Carol asked Shepard.

"I'm out of place and out of time." Shepard said.

"Not getting you here but my guess by the armour, you're not government or SHIELD?" Carol asked.

"That noticeable huh? So I take it your part of the government right?" Shepard asked.

"As in am I a spy? No don't worry nothing like that just an air force Major nothing less, but I take it your also not a fan of SHIELD?" Carol asked.

"Well when your held against your will by some secret government opps it tends to show you that." Shepard said telling her of what SHIELD tried to do to him.

"Why would they hold you there, unless…" Carol jumped to a conclusion and aimed her gun at him. "Hold it right there if you escaped from SHIELD then you must've been either a Big House, Cube or a Vault prisoner…who are you?" she demanded to know what was going on.

Shepard was about to respond to her accusations as then something was coming down the corridor.

"WAAARGH!" Carol did not know what it was as she pointed her gun at it.

"Freeze!" she shouted as it kept advancing towards her. "I said freeze!" she repeated.

It ran right at her in a frenzy as she fired at it but it kept coming as it spewed out a blue sort of gunk and it went onto her gun as she dropped it as she watched it melt.

She tried to back up but stumbled as then it got hit with a couple of rounds from behind her as it dropped to the ground dead, she turned around and saw Shepard holding his rifle and reloading it.

He walked towards her and held out his hand. "That thing is part of the reason why I'm here, now you can either trust me or shoot me but either way I'm going to stop Harbinger." Shepard said.

Carol looking up to him saw he was serious about this and guessed she had no choice but to trust him until this is all settled, as she took his hand and was helped back up to her feet.

"Ms. Danvers, what we're walking into could be fatal and I will implore you to leave and call for reinforcements." Shepard warned her.

"We haven't got time…now tell me what is really going on?" she demanded.

"I'll give you the short version, that thing is a Husk, it's a-or was human but now a mindless slave to Harbinger." Shepard said.

"Who's Harbinger?" she asked.

"He's the one doing this, he turned those innocent people into Husks." Shepard said.

"God…that's sick." Carol said disgusted at the thought of it.

Shepard brought out his hand cannon and presented it to her. "Here." Shepard said giving her the weapon.

"You're giving me a weapon?" Carol asked now a bit confused.

"If you're going to shoot me at least do it with my own gun and anyway it'll do more damage to them as your gun was like a BB gunshot to them." Shepard explained as she inspected the weapon.

It was very different design than any handgun she'd ever seen and it definitely wasn't military nor Stark design.

"Just to say the gun has different ammo settings and in this case go for the disruptor ammo it's more effective against cybernetic organisms." Shepard advised her as he showed her how to change the ammo types on the gun.

"So I take it you want to earn my trust." Carol said as the marine smirked.

"Is it working?" he asked.

"It's a start, where to now?" she asked.

"We keep going, keep your guard up who knows what else he has in store for us." Shepard warned as she nodded back to him and they continued on.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers had now arrived and had found their missing jet but no sign of the Commander.

"Nothing, it seems he went off on foot." Cap said.

"Guess were going to The Space Telescope ourselves, do we know anyone there?" Wasp asked.

"No one I'm afraid but my guess he tracked this IFF signal to there." Ant-Man said.

"If this Harbinger is a dangerous foe we should tread lightly." Thor warned as they all agreed.

"Alright we need to split up into two teams, Cap, Panther, Hulk and Wasp take the entrance, Ant Man, Hawkeye and Thor we'll take the back, radio in anything out of the ordinary, Shepard needs to be found and the source of this signal, everyone be careful we don't know what we could be walking into." Tony said as they agreed on that plan and broke up into their designated teams and went their separate ways.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard knew that even if he got out of this alive he would face the wrath of Fury but did any authority ever stop him?

Still walking slowly and cautiously through the hallways both Shepard and Carol were still on an untrusting level as the news of him being an escapee of SHIELD made her uneasy of his presence here but after he saved her from the Husk and even gave her one of his weapons as a sign of trust but it was a little unclear of what his intentions were.

_How can I trust this guy?_

_Why did he escape from SHIELD?_

_What does he know that I don't know?_

Shepard brought up his Omni-tool as he began tracking the signal and saw they were close.

"Ms. Danvers…I need to know before we trek on that do you trust me?" he asked her.

Carol looked him in the eye and knew she had to take his word for it.

"Alright but if you try anything, I will take your offer and use this gun to blow a hole right up you ass!" she warned him as he smirked at that comment and they continued on.

The corridors were still well lit that is until the power then somehow cut as Shepard again turned to his Omni-tool and guessed it was Harbinger and he was in the middle of doing something.

"He's started whatever plan he's hatched…let's move!" Shepard said as she nodded to him and they moved on.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Cap's team made their way towards the facility and saw it was quiet with no security around.

"No one around, something is definitely wrong here." Cap said.

"Clearly but it seems someone else has also come to investigate." Panther said noticing the vehicle parked near the entrance.

Wasp flew on over in her insect size and checked the vehicle out as nothing gave her a clue to who it could be but all she could tell it was definitely military and then she spotted on the dash board an ID pass.

"Carol! Guys we need to move in there now!" Wasp said as she was concerned for the safety of her friend.

They all nodded as trailing behind Hulk mumbled under his breath. "Why bother." he said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"The signal's coming from here." Shepard said checking his Omni-tool.

They both saw the door had been sealed off by some sort of cybernetic weaving all over the entrance as Shepard recognised it.

"What the hell is this?" Carol asked.

"He's already begun creating a hive, he must be using the personnel here for something." Shepard said as he loaded his gun. "You ready to do this?" he asked her.

"I'm behind you, let's go." she replied as then she just summoned her super strength and broke through the sealed door as they charged in.

And it was as Shepard feared, it was another hive created by Harbinger using his Reaper assimilation technology he merged it with this century's technology and was seemingly trying to learn everything about this time and what could be used as a potential resource.

"Human…you're persistence in trying to stop the inevitable is futile." the voice rang throughout the intercom of the facility.

"You never cease to amaze me, even after you and your fleet were defeated on Earth and you fled back to the Ragnarock Nebula we finished you." Shepard said defiantly.

"Your futile attempts in destroying The Reapers has ended with the loss of your own people, your race is no different from ours." Harbinger said making a comparison to their races.

"Only difference we have is when one of our own dies we show our emotions, your race has none of those things and the fact that and that you only care about wiping out other species and dominating the Universe as far as I'm concerned…we're nothing alike you're all a bunch of mindless mechanical monsters…and I'm gonna make you all pay for all the lives you've taken in your onslaught!" Shepard stated as he just blasted a Husk coming towards him.

The room lit up and saw that the Astronomers there were at the consoles and Shepard noticed there was something wrong as they were mindlessly typing away abnormally fast and were staring at a coded screens.

"What are they doing?" Carol asked.

"Not sure but it can't be good, I don't know how many people he's assimilated but we need to get these guys off the consoles before Harbinger finishes whatever he's planning." Shepard said as Carol nodded in agreement.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile on the other side of the facility Iron Man's team was making their way through the place and were carefully looking around for any sort of abnormalities there.

"EDI are you sure this is where the origin of the signal is?" Iron Man asked the AI.

"It is confirmed Mister Stark, the Reaper IFF signal originates from this very facility and is fifty kilometres ahead." EDI informed.

"Are you sure that thing isn't playing with us?" Clint asked.

"I assure you Mister Barton, I am not playing with you or joking around if I was I wouldn't be as you would say yanking your chain." EDI responded as Hawkeye could not believe what he was hearing.

"Clint you just got owned by an AI." Tony said.

"What manner of sorcery is this? Could thy be more…mortal than machine?" Thor asked as he was amazed that EDI acted more like a person.

"Ok enough let's just get in there and-

"WWWAAARRGHH!" a screeching roar was heard down the hall.

They saw a group of those Husks running at them as Iron Man armed his weapons they then spewed out vile blue sort of gunk and it covered him as then his systems began shutting down instantaneously.

"What the…not again!" Tony said as Hawkeye fired a few arrows towards one of the Husks as the arrows exploded.

"Tony you okay?" Hank asked as he fired his weapon at one of the Husks.

"I'm out of commission, I'll try to get my systems back online." Iron Man said as he went to one side out of the way to do so.

It seemed their weapons we not effective against the Husks as they continued on after The Avengers as they then started grappling with each of them, they tried to avoid the blue goop that still covered Iron Man.

"These things are strong!" Hawkeye said as he was using his bow to keep the Husk from physically harming him.

"Our weapons have no effect on these things, Tony are back online yet?" Ant Man called over to him as he was hiding behind a corner.

"Still trying EDI is trying to reroute power to the armour's systems, I need more time." Iron Man said.

As then a huge bolt of lighting struck on of the Husks and had seemingly shut it down, Thor was using the power of thunder as they all realised they were weak to electrical attacks.

"Thor! Use your thunder attacks on them it's the only way to beat them!" Ant Man said as Thor began using more of his hammer's magic and started taking them out one by one.

The smoke settled and the Husks were defeated laid out like corpses as The Avengers, thanks to Thor were victorious but now knowing they may be at a disadvantage as Iron Man came back but the fight had ended.

"Okay I'm back and…oh guess I was too late, well I'm back online but barely this stuff I got covered in is apparently the Husk's way of disabling an enemy's shield or anything electronic, it only lasts a few minutes but it's effective as I've been told." Iron Man explained.

"Affirmative Mister Stark, the Husks are weak to electricity which Thor-Odin Son can conjure with his hammer." EDI said over the comms to everyone.

"EDI can you tell us more on Harbinger?" Tony asked the AI as she brought up the data on his screen.

Seeing the amount of data he knew they would have to tread lightly and stop whatever he was planning.

"Tony? It's Steve we're in the building ad we just ran into some cyborgs or something but they look like those things Shepard and Fury showed us." Cap said.

"I know we just encountered them apparently Thor's lightning can stop them, how far are you?" Tony asked.

"Not far but we've also found out that someone else is also there." Cap said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Carol Danvers is here and our guess is she's joined up with Shepard and they're already facing off with Harbinger." Cap said as it made sense.

"We'd better move, they're in danger." Tony said as he cut transmission and his team went on.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard and Carol both approached the consoles and the people at work on them and saw a lot of data being transferred to somewhere.

"Shepard, look at this." Carol said as she directed his vision over to the back of their necks.

He saw that there was a sort of circular disk on the back of their necks and also their eyes were complete white as if they were in a trance.

"I know what this is, we can't snap them out of it unless we break the link which is Harbinger." Shepard said as he looked around and saw a bunch of wires leading behind a huge steel door as he walked up to it.

"What's behind this door?" he asked looking at it curiously.

"It's the satellite uplink, it's where all the data we record is transferred to the space division satellite." Carol said as she walked towards it.

"I think he's in here, can you get it open?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know the codes but I can do this." Carol then gripped the door by both sides and she just ripped it off it's hinges like nothing and put down to one side as Shepard again was just amazed.

"I know…it's all still new to me but I'm getting the hang of this." she said as Shepard just smiled and held hid gun up and forward on he went.

Keeping his guard up he cautiously entered the room and saw a huge computer console and it was in motion with someone mindlessly typing commands at the keyboard and also saw a Husk all linked up to the console and he guessed it was Harbinger.

"Human…you cannot change the fate of your race…the time of Harbinger, the time of the Reapers is upon the universe." Harbinger echoed throughout the comms system.

"Over my dead body you piece of sh-

"WWAAARRRGHHH" the scrams of Husks were heard as then he turned his attention to what was outside and joined Carol seeing more Husks approaching.

"How many of these things are there?" Carol said as Shepard just fired on them taking a couple down. "Don't hesitate…shoot!" Shepard said as a hail of gunfire was exchanged as more Husks appeared and they were outnumbered two to a dozen as one by one they fell but somehow they were beginning to reform and were seemingly fusing with one another.

"Oh this isn't good." Shepard said.

As then the front entrance just blew open and in came The Avengers.

"Avengers…Attack!" Iron Man said leading the charge as the odds were now evened.

Iron Man unleashed pulse blasts at a Husk forcing it back as it spewed out the blue goo again but he dodged it and hit him with an EMP shock.

As then the combined Husks were now a massive abomination and began shooting out a sort of blue gas that was rendering themselves unable to move as Shepard brought out his best weapon which was the Collector Particle Beam he picked up on Freedom's Progress.

Hawkeye fired arrows at it but somehow on impact they just melted as this surprised the archer.

"What the hell?" Clint said not believing what he saw.

Panther threw his daggers as they also had no effect on them either, Ant Man and Wasp's weapons don't have any effect either.

"How is this even possible, our weapons aren't even scratching them?" Hank said as he tried to use his helmet's supersonic wave length but still no effect.

Cap threw his shield at one but all it did was stop it's movement and seemed to just frenzy it even more as it lunged at him and was only inches from his face as he held it back by grabbing it's arms as it growled at him.

"Hulk smash! Hulk bash!" Hulk said as he hit scores of Husks and was sending them flying back like rag dolls.

Hulk however was enjoying himself as he just hit each one that came at him but even though they refused to stay down he still enjoyed it.

Thor was having more luck with them using his lightning attacks to beat them but the mutated Husk was more of a challenge even his hammer was no match for their thick skin.

"What manner of beast are thee?" Thor asked in shock as not even Mithrandir could destroy them.

As then it struck the Asgardian with a huge blast as that sent him flying backwards and through a wall while the blast seemingly got everyone.

"Hey ugly!" looking to it's right it saw Shepard and Carol both there as they had their weapons pointed and just fired on it as they managed to hurt it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Carol asked through the sound of gunfire.

"It's a Heavy Husk, these things are slow but are deadly if you let it get too close to you, it's like a suicide bomber only it can do it from a distance." Shepard said as he shot his particle beam right at it's massive hump.

Then it launched out it's main attack directly at the N7 marine but he and Danvers got out of the way as she fired a couple of rounds at it and once again wounding it but Shepard once again with the particle beam hit it right in the face as it screamed n agony as he kept up the attack and then after taking too may hits it just screeched and exploded into bits.

"Okay Harbinger no more games!" Shepard shouted out loud. "Show yourself!" Shepard demanded.

As then a group of Husks came out of nowhere as one was stopped in it's tracks.

"Assuming direct control!" as the Husk went all bright then turned from blue to a firey sort of form.

"Let's do this!" Shepard said as he charged forward as the Husk now in Harbinger mode came at him.

He fired a couple of concussive shots but those just slowed down the cyborg as he wanted him in a hand to hand fight as he just rush tackled him knocking him to the ground but as he went for a ground attack Harbinger knocked him off, he lost his gun and was quickly pinned down by the strength of the Reaper leader.

"Human…you're resistance is futile, all organics will be obsolete, The Reapers will live once more." Harbinger stated to the pinned marine but he then kicked him off.

"You think all organic life is obsolete, we beat you once, twice and a third time…you'll fail in your insane mission to wipe us all out, I won't stop until you're dead!" Shepard stated to the Reaper as he rolled to the side and grabbed his weapon and fired some inferno rounds right into his chest and he stumbled.

Shepard stood over his fallen foe and pointed his head.

"It's over you homicidal freakshow." Shepard said.

"Shepard this is only the beginning." as then he began to glow and all of a sudden it was back to being a normal Husk as it screeched Shepard shot it in the head.

As then the indoctrinated staff and Husks dropped to the floor and the battle had ceased.

"This isn't over…I'll hunt you down to every dark inch of this Universe!" Shepard shouted as everyone could hear him.

The mass of Husks, laid before them as they all went to check on the staff as they began to come around from their indoctrination.

The Avengers went to check on them all as Shepard looked on at the destruction and chaos the Reaper leader brought.

_He's right this is only the beginning…what else could happen?_

His question was answered as the sound of aircrafts were heard and in came a dozen SHIELD agents and coming directly behind them was a really PO'd Nick Fury and his sights were directly on Shepard as he marched towards him.

"I warned you not to get involved in SHIELD business Commander." Fury said as he looked straight into the eyes of the Commander.

"Yeah I got involved but your business was mine to begin with, if you haven't noticed but I just managed to clean up a mess you could've avoided but like all you government types you just want control so let me show you something." Shepard said leading him over to the fallen Husks.

Fury looked at these ones and they looked like…_Human?_

"That right there is what will happen if Harbinger wins, I took action cause I already have seen this go down but today I managed to save a few lives, those men he enslaved were lucky most don't survive the Indoctrination process." Shepard said as Fury realised the severity of the situation.

"Okay so you saved these guys but what does that thing want?" Fury asked him.

Shepard looked at him sternly. "Extinction of all organic life." he answered bluntly.

"Commander Shepard, we need to talk." Fury said.

**Harbinger got away! But what are his plans? Will Shepard and The Avengers be able to stop him?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is, sorry for the wait but the login was down and took longer so here we go, enjoy!**

Chapter 8

It had been several hours and the cleanup of the facility by SHIELD was still underway but Fury and Shepard decided to talk in private on board the heli-carrier as he wanted to try and convince SHIELD about Harbinger.

"Those things down there…were human?" Fury asked as he sat down in a chair.

"They were but Harbinger used his own technology to turn them into Husks to be servants for The Reapers." Shepard said as he too sat down on a chair.

"Is there any way to turn them back?" Fury asked as Shepard nodded his head as the Colonel got up from his seat and looked out the massive window of the aircraft.

"How bad was the scale of the damage caused by them?" Fury asked as Shepard got up from his seat and stood.

"First assault we had a number of casualties and took three years to rebuild everything on The Citadel, thousands of humans were liquefied by The Collectors and turned into fuel for the Human-Reaper hybrid, but the worst was our final battle with The Reapers themselves, they attacked Earth and hit it hard but we arrived just in time to drive them back and we settled it in another galaxy, but the price we paid was too high…my entire team got wiped out along with several battle ships, cruisers and dreadnaughts by Harbinger's last desperate attack and I set off the bomb and here we are." Shepard explained the entire story to him.

Fury looked back to Shepard and walked up to him.

"Commander…If this is all true then I want physical evidence to back up your story, besides those…things." Fury asked the N7 marine.

"I have that info stored with EDI back at the Avengers mansion." Shepard said.

Fury decided to go back to New York and to the mansion to retrieve the information.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Janet and Carol had just finished helping the others with the clean up of the Husks and taking the remaining staff of the facility for needed medical examinations, as they were now walking the halls of the facility.

"I can't believe you went there knowing what you faced." Jan said.

"Yeah I was just as surprised when Shepard told me what was ahead but I'm glad I went with him to stop those things." Carol said.

"I wanted to ask how is the…" Jan asked her friend about her recent "change".

"At first I was scared but now I'm starting to get used to having these powers." Carol said as Jan looked to her feelinmg for her friend.

"I know it's hard at first but believe me it gets a bit better and sometimes fun." Jan said trying to make her feel better about her powers.

"I'm still trying to learn how to fly, don't know how I did it the first time but I really wanna do that, save a fortune on gas." Carol said as they both laughed at that.

"You really should consider joining The Avengers, it would be great having you on the team and I'd finally won't be the only female on the team and plus we can hang out more." Jan said trying to convince her to join her team.

"Yeah it would be a nice thought but at the moment I'm not even sure if I should but till then I'll consider it." Carol said as she was unsure of the offer.

"It still stands if you change your mind, by the way isn't that John's?" Jan asked as she saw the piston on Carol's holster.

"Oh yeah he let me have it as my weapon was pretty useless so he let me use this and I'd take this over any standard military gun, this thing pack a punch, shame I can't keep it, should go and give this back." Carol said.

"I think everyone's on the helicarrier we should round them up and head back, you wanna come?" Jan asked.

"Sorry I got head back to base and report but do me a favour and give Shepard this back and tell him thanks for his help and I'm sorry for not believing him before." Carol said handing her the gun.

"I'll call you when you get back?" Jan asked.

"Sure we'll grab a coffee or something, I'll see you soon Jan." Carol said as they hugged and she left.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The cleanup was almost done as Hawkeye was talking with Mockingbird.

"See you've been a busy boy sport, how exactly did you all get mixed up in this?" Bobbi asked.

"The Spaceman, I actually thought at one point the things he talked about that he was just some loon who made it all up but now…" Clint looked the Husks being taken away by SHIELD agents.

"How is this even possible? I mean I heard they used to be human but…it's just…sick turning people into mindless zombies, what did this?" Bobbi asked as she was sickened by the sight of the Husks and hearing how they were created.

"I can tell you right now it's not human." Clint said as he too was disgusted by the sight of the Husks.

"This Shepard guy, is it true what they say about him?" Bobbi asked.

"What is?" Clint said.

"He's from some kind of future reality and he just fought in some war?" Bobbi said.

"That's the truth he has the proof and even showed some vids of the battles he was in." Clint explained to her as then her comms went off in her earpiece.

"Fury wants us all to head back to your clubhouse for a debrief, meet ya there sport." Bobbi said as she walked off while Clint watched her do so with a smile on his face.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They all made it back to Avengers mansion and were all in the meeting room as Shepard debriefed Fury on the entire situation.

"EDI bring up all data regarding The Reapers and Harbinger." Shepard asked.

"At once Shepard." EDI said.

"Jarvis bring up the data that was transferred from the centre and run the diagnostics against any known villain." Tony asked.

"At once sir." Jarvis said.

EDI was nice enough to put Jarvis back online even though Tony didn't appreciate anyone turning his AI off or even interfacing with his systems he still was fascinated by the capabilities of EDI but at the same time felt a bit threatened that this AI was more advanced than his.

Fury and Bobbi both saw what the data showed and every vid logs of every battle fought with them were also reviewed and now they knew.

"As you can see this is what we're up against." Shepard said.

"Everyone this has now become a SHIELD operation, I want all the data you have Shepard we will deal with Harbinger." Fury ordered as Shepard's facial expression changed to an irate one.

"You will deal with Harbinger? You need my help on this, I need you to co-operate with me and stop him before he causes worldwide destruction!" Shepard demanded as Fury looked to him directly.

"I'm sorry Commander but I cannot sanction non military personnel, you are only a civlian you have no authority and right now we cannot authorise your so called SPECTRE status…Stark I wanna talk with you for a moment." Fury asked as Tony went to one side with Fury and talked.

Shepard went to stand next to the other Avengers and was a bit frustrated he could not have his SPECTRE status enabled or even go after Harbinger as Cap noticed his sighs of frustration and put a hand on his shoulder as John nodded to the soldier.

Then both Fury and Tony came back to talk with them all and both seemed to have something important to say.

"Me and Fury just talked and since you can't be a SPECTRE anymore we can do the next best thing so John…will you officially join The Avengers?" Tony asked.

Shepard was a bit surprised but he thougth about it and made his decision.

"I'm honoured…I accept." Shepard said as they shook hands.

"Commander John Shepard welcome to The Avengers." Tony said announcing their newest member.

As then Fury stepped forward. "However in addition that another be inducted into The Avengers…so Moorse as of now you're part of The Avengers." Fury announced.

Mockingbird was a bit shocked she was now about to be part of the team and guessed why but she had no choice but to accept the proposal.

"Well I guess it's all or nothing…I'm in." Bobbi said accepting the offer.

Both John and Bobbi were inducted as they were greeted by their new team mates and even Steve was delighted to be working with them especially Shepard.

"Looks we're all in this together now?" Steve said.

"Seems that way soldier, what kind of authority will I have?" Shepard asked.

"Not much but it's better than nothing, when you're with The Avengers your never alone, we stand together and now Harbinger and all villains have met their match." Cap said as Shepard knew he had a strong team backing him once more.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Harbinger had escaped into cyberspace using the military satellites to escape in the matter of seconds evading his enemies and was now searching.

_Locating new server host…_

_Must locate new physical host…_

_Must bring new genesis of Reapers…_

Harbinger had escaped but barely he knew somehow Shepard survived the Quantum bomb and now after seeing he'd accired new allies he needed allies of his own.

_Who are you? Not an AI nor CPU…_

Harbinger received the message and was curious to who'd detected him.

_You are non organic…we seek alliance with machines…_

As then something came into his view and saw who he was speaking with.

_An alliance of machines…_

_Let us colaborate…_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard was with his new team-mates as he and Mockingbird were to be officially inducted into The Avengers.

"John Shepard…Mockingbird, we The Avengers officially recignise you both as members of The Avengers…welcome to the team." Tony said presenting them with their ID cards as it was official.

Bobbi was greeted by Clint and the others as Tony went up to Shepard holding a folder of stuff and gave it to Shepard.

"John…I know since you're here permanently, I took the liberty of asking Fury to pull some strings and get you these." Tony said as he pulled out from the folder papers and forms of identification.

"It'a all there your new identity, passport, social security, bank and credit cards and I also got you a phone card which you can use anywhere on the planet, it's all linked to the Stark satellite network so you can contact us anywhere you are on Earth." Tony explained as Shepard read through his "new" identity.

"Born into the military, raised on a farm in Oklahoma, graduated high school to join the marines at seventeen, became Private within months, fought in the Afghan war, held off an entire platoon of Iraqi soldiers, awarded gold stars, became black ops agent but disappeared for several years." Shepard read aloud. "Not bad Tony, sould thank Fury for this but…you know we can't trust him or SHIELD." he said in a dark tone.

"I know I've come to known that SHIELD has other agendas but they mean good, but yeah you're right we need to be careful but it's not just them you know." Tony said.

Shepard knew he meant the other super villains and the organisations known as AIM and HYDRA.

"We'll take them down and we'll stop Harbinger before he can begin his plans." Shepard said.

"Good to hear but if your going to be an Avenger I need you to start following orders, this isn't your 22nd century Council or Alliance military anymore your under our rules now." Tony told him as he knew what he meant.

"And again I'm sorry about turning Jarvis off as is EDI when she made that digital apology, but it was necessary and as I heard EDI proved herself in your battle earlier on?" Shepard asked the tycoon inventor as he knew he was right about that.

"Yes she did, I never knew an AI that advanced even though I still prefer Jarvis in battle but EDI managed to expose weak points on Crimson Dynamo, not even I could figure out where they were it takes Jarvis minutes as EDI took seconds she's a real piece of hardware." Tony said as he praised EDI for her part in defeating the red villian.

"Indeed she is and she will be at The Avengers disposal." Shepard offered.

"Good to hear but Jarvis is not going to be thrilled, he's still a bit pissed that she overided his systems and knocked him out, I tell you it's going to be a battle between the two." Tony said as they chuckled at that tought.

As then Jan in her micro form flew over to them and resized herself next to Shepard.

"Hey John, Carol wanted me to give this back to you." Jan said as she handed him his hand cannon. "She also wanted to apologise for trying to shoot you before, she didn't know but she is sorry." she said relaying the message from her friend.

"It's alright I know she was only doing what she thought was right but jumped to the wrong conclusion, I understand this breakout thing has you all on edge so it's no problem she doesn't have to apologise." Shepard said.

Jan looked a bit shocked at that. "Seriously? I mean if I had a gun pointed at my head I'd be a little pissed off about it, but looks like to me you've had someone do that to you more than once?" she asked as Shepard grinned.

"A lot and I get used to it but hey it's just another day at the office." Shepard said as Jan found that funny.

Tony then turned to him. "John…even though you're now a member, you still need to recover from your minor injuries and have a phsycological evaluation." he informed him as John raised an eybrow to that.

"Evaluation of my mental status? Wasn't the last battle proof I'm fit for duty?" Shepard asked.

"It showed you're still able to but after our first meeting with you…you had a breakdown of sorts and it's only for your own safety so we'll schedule it tomorrow if that's ok?" Tony said as Shepard nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok I'll arrange it, Jan can you take him to the med bay and get him checked out?" Tony asked her as Shepard did a mock salute and Jan giggled a little as she shrunk to her micro size and led the way.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"How's it feel being part of The Avengers?" Hawkeye asked.

"Never thought I would be a part of the team but…I'm actually starting to look forward to this." Mockingbird said.

Both were now unmasked and were reminiscing about their days in SHIELD together as the subject of a certain Russian came up.

"So you think she's really working for them?" Bobbi asked.

"At the moment…no clue but she did save my life from Strucker even said she was sorry I…I…I still don't get it though unless…." Clint was having a thought but he needed to be sure.

"If she had a good reason then I'd understand but at the moment she's still a traitor and if have forgotten she's the reason you got framed for her crap sport." Bobbi reminded the archer of his former partner's treachery for HYDRA.

"If she has then we'll take her down and HYDRA." Clint said as they both agreed on that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jan led the Commander down to the med bay as he was going for a quick check up on his injuries.

As he was examined by the doctor, Jan had decided to stay and keep his mind off of it with idle conversation.

"So John quick question, what does the U in your name stand for?" she asked.

It was the one question everyone asked him, even Al-Jilahni did and got a "no comment" from him.

"I'd rather not say." Shepard said.

However he hasn't met Janet Van Dyne. "C'mon tell me I won't laugh…I promise." she asked again.

"You can keep on prying and I won't tell…it's just that…" Shepard said as he was being hesitant.

"What? It can't be that bad right?" she asked as he went to answer her.

"John could you remove your shirt please?" the doctor asked as he did so.

But that had taken the conversation subject away and now all that Jan could look at was the exposed upper torso of John Shepard staring at her.

He was built alright, she'd seen some bodies but Shepard however he could give Steve, Clint, Tony and Hank a run for their money, but she also noticed the few scars he had across his body which she guessed are gunshot wounds or possibly knife wounds.

"John I need you to remove the dogs tags as well." the doctor asked him.

He took them from his neck and held them out. "Jan could you hold these for me?" Shepard asked.

She then snapped out of her trance. "Wha-Oh yeah sure!" Jan said and too them off his hands.

She inspected the tags closely and saw they had been charred a bit and saw his name engraved on them and looked for his middle name on it but that part was burned off so she sighed at that and would have to find out another way.

But something else caught her eye and seeing that there wasn't only his tags were on the beaded chain.

"Hey John, is this what I think it is?" Jan asked as she held out the tags and what was attached to them.

He knew she would ask about that and it wasn't something he wanted to share.

"It's a ring nothing else." he bluntly said.

"I'm pretty sure it's an engagement ring, so what happened to the lucky person?" Jan asked.

"She died." Shepard bluntly said again not wanting to say anymore.

Jan realised she may have asked a very awkward question and felt like kicking herself for asking that question.

"I'm so sorry John I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Jan, I just don't like talking about it." he said as it was now really awkward.

As then the doctor was done examining him and he put his shirt back on and had his tags returned to him.

"So John you're dong fine and the healing is going faster than usual but I recommend you stay off any sot of physical activity for a week or so." the doctor advised him.

"Can't guarentee it doc but I'll try." Shepard said as the doctor just sighed and he was free to go.

He left as Jan shrunk into her micro form and followed him out and just landed on his shoulder.

"Where ya headed now?" Jan asked him.

"I need to lie down, I'm tired." Shepard said.

"I'll take you to your room, Jarvis?" Jan called out.

"Yes Miss Van Dyne?" he answered.

"Where is John's room at?" she asked.

"It's the second from Thor Odin-Son's room." he answered.

"Oh I know where that is!" Jan said as she reformed back to her normal size as they arrived at the elevator and she pushed the button and the both stepped in as she pushed the floor to go there.

Shepard knew what being in an elevator with someone he had to break the silence.

"So Jan, tell me about yourself." Shepard asked.

She looked to him." Ok, I was born into a rich family, I went to University around here and that is where I met Hank and we became business partners." Jan said.

"Why'd you both become business partners?" he asked.

"I offered to fund his research prijects into studing insects and his Ultron project." she explained.

"Ultron? Sounds like he's working on something big." Shepard said.

"Sort of but it's a project that was designed to help with keeping the world safe." Jan said.

"So what is exactly is the story between you and Hank?" Shepard asked as she looked down and he guessed what. "Does he feel the same way?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean ever since day one it been nothing but business between us, I've tried to get him alone but he keeps on either forgetting or he's too busy, maybe I should just give up and acept the fact there is no "us" in the future." Jan said as Shepard could relate.

"You can't give up, you just need to keep pushing and hopfully he'll come round, all it takes is persistence believe me Jan it'll get you what you want." Shepard said as she got what he was saying.

"You know what you're right, if I don't try then it's all just pointless for me to even want him…thanks John I needed the pep talk." Jan said as they arrived to the destination.

They walked past some doors and stopped at the one which would be Shepard's room.

"Here we are your room, if you need anything just ask Jarvis or any of us." Jan said.

"I will Jan, if it comes to that." Shepard said.

She smiled at that

"John thanks again for that, I'll try but if it's not meant to be then so be it." she said as Shepard smiled.

"Talk to you later Jan." he said as she left and he entered his new room.

It was like any normal room only to him it was retro, minus any decorations, ostrs or models of any ships he used to collect.

_Wish my models were decorating this place, that's another thing Harbinger took._

He saw the bed and put down his gear on the table in front of it as he lied down on the bed and the soft matress was nice as he just drifted off to sleep hoping the next day would bring something good.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile in an uncharted area of the world planning was taking place.

"Report."

"Mein Baron, we've located the AIM headquarters and the Cosmic Cube."

"Where is the headquarters?" Strucker said.

"New York City, also we've reports of several account of hacking in our systems."

"Find this intruder and deal with him." Strucker said.

"At once mein Baron."

"Gather the troops we take down MODOC and AIM and take back what belongs to us!" Strucker said.

"HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA! HAIL HYDRA!"

As then in the shadows a figure watched it all unfold.

_I have to warn them…and Clint._

**Shepard is now a member of The Avengers! But it seems HYDRA is also on their way! Who is the mysterious insider? Who has Harbinger met?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, sorry for the delay but managed to do it, enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 9

It was now midday and Shepard was in the living area sitting on a couch and awaiting to have his psychiatric evaluation but he had no idea who.

As then Tony entered and with some woman following him in.

"You're on time John…now I managed to get someone who will evaluate you." he said as she stepped forward. "This is my assistant and also your shrink for the day, Virginia Potts." he said introducing her.

As Shepard met her he felt there was something familiar about her, like she reminded him of someone.

"I'll leave you two to it…and Pepper be gentle with him." Tony joked as she rolled her eyes at him.

They both took a seat and the session began.

"Okay then uh…Commander?" Pepper said looking at the file on him.

"Please call me John or Shepard, I'd rather that." Shepard said.

"Ok then John, now it says here you've been in the military for over twelve years." Pepper said reading his recoreds on her clipboard.

"Yes Miss Potts, I enlisted when I was sixteen." Shepard answered.

"What made you enlist? And please call me Pepper it's what everyone calls me." she said as he guessed it was her nickname.

"Okay then Pepper, I enlisted because after my parents were killed I ended up on the streets, I joined a gang called the Red Stars and I know the name sounds a bit lame but it was all we had, after being part of it for a few years I felt empty so one day I tried to steal from this guy but he ended up taking me down and after a two day jail time he bailed me out and offered to enlist me into the Alliance military and I knew it was my way out and I took it." Shepard explained himself enlisting.

Pepper took notes as she then saw something on the records that was interesting.

"I want to ask you next about the death of your squad mate…Kaiden Alenko?" Pepper said trying to pronounce his name correctly.

Shepard's mind went into massive flashbacks of his friend and each time he thought of him he thought of one thing.

_Virmire…_

_Kaiden…I wish I could've saved you…_

"John? John? John are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Pepper asked him seeing his facial expression at the mention of Kaiden's name.

"Wha-Uh no, it's ok I'll talk it's just sometimes it can be difficult to talk about him." Shepard said.

"Tell me about him." she asked.

"Lietenant Kaiden Alenko, he was a good friend of mine, we served together for a few years on board The Normandy." Shepard said.

"So what happened to him?" she asked.

"We were on a mission in Virmire to stop Saren and his Krogan army, while Kaiden went with the Nuclear Bomb, I went with the Salarian special forces, we stopped Saren's plans but when I had to make a choice between saving him or saving Ashley, I knew the Salarians and her would die if I did not get them out as would Kaiden, but he was with the bomb and it had to go off." Shepard said retelling the day.

His head went down in shame it seemed to Pepper.

"I had to leave Kaiden behind to save the Salarians and Ashley, the bomb went off and the mission was a success." he said as his voice began to darken.

"You regret doing it?" she asked.

"I left a friend to die that day, I still wish I could've saved him." Shepard said as his thoughts and memeories of Kaiden flashed through his mind.

Pepper knew it was all becoming a bit stressful and needed to push further in order to fully assess him.

"John I know it's hard to think back to that day and Kaiden does bring back the trauma but I'm going to ask something even more difficult." Pepper said as he looked to her and knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I want to ask you about Ashley Williams." she asked him and that was one subject he found difficult to talk about.

He looked down and his emotions were showing as he tried to conceal them but once again his "shrink" caught it and knew this was about to be hard.

"I…

As then the entire mansion was thrown into total darkness and interrupted the session as Shepard was having one of those bad feelings as the lights came back on after a few seconds.

"Excuse me Pepper but it looks like we have an intruder." Shepard said as he left to find out what was going on.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As he made his way to the main hall the other Avengers were also present as he almost fell down the massive hole made in the bottom floor by Hulk he followed them as they were heading outside.

"You know there we're stairs we could've taken?" Iron Man said.

Hawkeye looked back as he opened the front door. "Hey you're the one who said there was…a…" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw who was waiting for him at the front door.

"Avengers…I need your help."

Shepard looked at the visitor and saw it was a woman, she had red hair, green eyes and wore a dark blue catsuit just like Miranda's Cerberus outfit but with less showing as she approached them.

"Natasha…surprise to see you here." Clint asked.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked.

"She's the Black Widow, she's a SHIELD traitor and an agent of HYDRA!" Jan said in an angry tone of voice.

As the Hulk started to get angry. "Hulk remembers you, stupid spy girl attack Hulk in the desert!" he growled.

"That's right…go smash her!" Jan ordered as Hulk just grabbed her with one hand and forced her up against the wall and began to choke her.

"Please…need…to…listen…not a…traitor…Fury sent…me in…undercover…" Natasha said in between breaths as the air was leaving her lungs.

"Hulk hold it! Maybe we should listen to her, might have some useful information." Shepard said as they all looked to one another as Hulk's grip loosened and she was still pinned but she could talk.

"You've got about three seconds to explain before Hulk decides to snap your neck." Iron Man warned as she started.

Going into the details of what the plans of Baron Von Strucker were and also his goal of HYDRA world domination and also an item known as the Cosmic Cube which was created by AIM and now both factions are at war for this item.

"You're saying that Strucker has created a device capable of giving the user infinite power?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes and now MODOC has the device and intends on using for himself but Strucker knows of this and now is about to set the entire of HYDRA on the city and tear it apart to get the cube back." Natasha explained.

"I don't buy it lady and what your saying is true then we are in serious trouble." Captain America said doubting her words.

"I know none of you believe me but I couldn't go to SHIELD as far as they knew the Black Widow's a traitor, I was secretly in contact with Fury but he's not answering the special communications he'd set up for us, I fear something has happenend to him, if you don't want to listen then I'll let you take me in to SHIELD if that's what it takes." Natasha said trying to get them to belive her as she looked to Clint and Bobbi.

Shepard looked to both of them. "Guys…it's your call." he said to them both knowing their history together as a team.

They stepped forward towards her and gave an answer.

"Let her go Hulk." Clint said as he relesed her from the wall and she landed on her feet.

"I believe her." Clint said.

"Even though I'm still not entirely convinced you're telling the truth…I'll give you the benefit of a doubt." Bobbi said as Widow looked pleased they were showing some trust towards her.

"Okay we'll buy your story Widow, the Fury one I'll believe but a Cosmic Cube? After this is over, you turn yourself in to SHIELD." Iron Man said as she nodded her head.

As then the mansion alarms started to go crazy.

"Sir sensors have picked up multiple ships and drones all converging on the city, all are HYDRA origin." Jarvis said.

They knew Widow was telling the truth about HYDRA's presence and now they needed to jump into action to save the city from both them and AIM.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They had split off into two teams, Iron Man, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Thor and Wasp went to cover the air to search for the Cosmic Cube.

As Captain America, Shepard, Mockingbird, Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Widow took to the streets of New York to fight off HYDRA forces and track down Strucker.

Gunfire and explosions engulfed the streets of New York as the ground forces of The Avengers led by Captain America took the fight to the mechs and soldiers of HYDRA as Hulk was trashing anything that moved, Hawkeye and Widow were once again teaming up and taking down soldiers alongside Mockingbird, while Shepard and Cap were trying to take down a heavy mech.

"These things just won't go down!" Cap said throwing his shield at one of them as it got knocked down.

"EDI…can you scan for any weaknesses on these things?" Shepard contacted through his comms.

"At once Shepard." EDI said as she scanned and within seconds she found it. "Shepard their legs seeme to be the only weakness these machanoids have." EDi informed him.

"Captain! Hulk! I know how to stop these things." Shepard shouted to the two who were currently engaged in combat.

"I'm all ears!" Cap said as he bashed a HYDRA soldier with his shield.

"We can take down those heavy mechs but I'll need you to help me distract them while Hulk smashes them." Shepard said as he shot down a HYDRA drone.

"Ok let's do it." Cap said as he and Shepard teamed up to take on the mechs.

The huge mech walked towards a fleet of innocent bystanders and armed it's massive cannon at them as it then got hit with a gun blast which temporarily rocked it as then it had in it's visuals was Shepard and armed with his shotgun.

"Everyone get out of here now…MOVE!" Shepard said as they did so and now the battle could begin.

But then it got hit again in it's head by the flying shield of Captain America as both soldiers stood together as it fired on them they separated and attacked it head on.

Shepard brought out his rocket launcher as the incoming missle got countered with a laser blast and Cap used his shield to go for the legs as it was then temporarily immobilised.

As then Hulk came from above and landed on his head and ripped off it's giant gun and used that to take down the rest of the mech as two more came as Shepard went for the legs again and giving Cap an opening to throw his shield at the eye completely and blowing it up from the inside as it came back to him.

Hulk then got the last one as he dismantled it my riping it in two, Shepard covered them by taking out more HYDRA soldiers as they rejoined him on the ground.

"We got em…how many more are left?" Shepard asked.

"Still a few but the civilians are still in danger we need to watch out for them." Cap said.

Hulk then felt insulted. "So you can keep the monster away from them? Is that why you two teamed up with me?" he asked getting angry.

Cap approached him. "HYDRA are the monsters here not you, in my day we had a name for guys like you." he said.

"What's that?" Hulk asked.

"Hero…I've been watching you Hulk, after all the hounding and fear from people you still manage to do the right thing." Cap said.

"He's right Hulk." Shepard said alao approaching him. "I've never thought that of you…as a matter of fact you remind me of a team mate of mine, Grunt, he was a Krogan without purpose or identity but was as savage as anything, however after everything he was put through he became one of the most loyal and incredible soldiers I'd ever encountered, he died a hero." Shepard said.

Hulk was astounded by the response these two soldiers gave a guy like him and felt happy about his accetance and his status as a hero in their eyes.

"Now let's go smash some HYDRA goons.

They went back into the fray to stop both HYDRA and AIM from destroying the city and possibly the world.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile in another part of the city Iron Man and Wasp had been ambushed by SHIELD.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jan asked as SHIELD agents were pointing their weapons at them.

As then coming into view was Maria Hill and she did not look happy.

"Ah Agent Hill." Iron Man sarcastically said.

"That's Director Hill to you and you Avengers are interfering in a SHIELD operation." Hill said.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed HYDRA and AIM are at war over the Cosmic Cube which is dangerous might I add and if you are going to stop us then try but we're going after them before they tear this city apart." Iron Man said as he and Wasp went to fly off to stop them.

"Take down The Avengers." Hill ordered.

As then they opened fire on them but Wasp shrunk down to size to avoid targeting making impossible for them to hit her as Iron Man just disabled any oncoming soldiers with an EMP shock.

"Could this possibly get any worse?" Iron Man asked.

Emerging from the bottom of the river a HYDRA drednaught and it's massive cannon blasted directly at the SHIELD helicarrier and the ship's shielding system was keeping it in one piece but not for long.

Iron Man swooped in and blasted the walking tank with a huge Uni-Beam and that took it down and the helicarrier was safe.

As Hill saw him save their headquarters and all of SHIELD personnel he flew down to her as Wasp joined him there and the SHIELD agents surrounded them and pointed their weapons on them.

"Oh come on!" Iron Man said.

"Hey we just pulled your asses from the fire, what gives?" Wasp asked as she returned to normal size.

"You Avengers are vigilantes and as far as I'm concerned you either join SHIELD here and now! This is your last chance." Hill warned them both.

As then the sky darkened and lightining struck the weapons of the agents down came the God of Thunder himself as Thor was ready to fight and behind them landed Black Panther as he too was ready.

"No Maria, we're gonna give you one last chance." Wasp said powering up her stingers.

"Jan stop! We're not going to fight SHIELD, but we're going after Strucker and MODOC, you want to help follow us if not, stay out of our way." Iron Man said as The Avengers followed him to the Baron's location.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both Strucker and MODOC were now facing off against one another and the Cosmic Cube was only inches away from them both as they fougth tooth and nail and even sacrificing their own men to get it.

But as Strucker had defeated MODOC he went for the Cube he got a huge uppercut delivered to him by Ant Man.

"Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker…I recommend you do not touch that." Ant Man said standing over him as then more HYDRA robots came at him as he shrunk himself to avoid attack.

As Strucker went back to grab the Cube again something broke through the building window and he got hit with an fist as that was from Captain America.

"Give it up Strucker!" Cap said.

Strucker drew out his gun but that got shot out of his hand as he turned to see Shepard with his hand cannon smoking.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Shepard said.

He then knelt to the ground and put his hands in behind his head as Shepard went to restrain the HYDRA leader…

"AAHHH!" Shepard screamed as Strucker used his demon gauntlet to drain the life from him as it covered his face.

But he quickly used the end of his gun to pry the claw from his face as he saved himself from certain death.

"John?" Cap said as he rushed over to him and saw Strucker's damage had aged him.

"What the hell did he do to me? I feel weak, like I just ran the Feros Triathalon again times a hundred." Shepard said holding his head and reeling from the attack.

"John stay back, I'll handle him." Cap said as he faced off against Strucker but there was something different about him.

"This power…it's incedible! I do not know who you are but you may be more powerful than the Captain." Strucker said as he drew his sword out at the American hero.

"Strucker…I don't care how powerful you've become but I'm not going to let you use that Cube." Cap said as they clashed.

Both men went one on one and surprisingly Strucker was stronger than Captain America as after draining Shepard of some of his life energy it had made him stronger, faster and deadlier.

His sword crashed down hard on the shield of Cap as he felt each blow and it was tremendous as then he managed to kncok him off balance and he got caught on the arm with a quick slice as he saw he had been cut.

"I am more powerful than even you Captain, now die!" Strucker said charging at him.

As then the star spangled hero dodged his attack and hit him with his shield.

"I've been fighting you since you were a kid Strucker, there's no way even now you're going to win." Cap said as they continued the fight.

Both then struck one another at the same time with their weapons and disarmed themselves as it was down to a fist fight or so Cap thought…

"BANG!" Strucker shot at him and he dodged the shot as he fired more and more rounds as he kept on dodging them as he hid behind a crate for cover.

"Now mein Captain prepare to face the end." Strucker said as then he got struck in the face by Shepard.

"Not on my watch Baron." Shepard said as he just went on the attack as he took his weapon away and it was hand to hand.

Shepard came at him with a flurry of strikes and Strucker had no time to even mount a defence on the N7 marine as he then hit a huge haymaker on the HYDRA leader and he fell back first into a crate as his demon claw was pinned by an arrow which destroyed it and returned Shepard's lifeforce to him.

He looked up to see backup has arrived.

"Baron Von Strucker, by the order of SHIELD you are under arrest." Black Widow said.

"Yeah, take that." Hawkeye chimed in.

Strucker saw the Cosmic Cube on the ground, he broke off from his claw and ran for it as Shepard followed.

Widow tried to shoot him but it was all up to Shepard as both men dove for the Cube and they both touched I at the same time.

A massive flash of light engulfed the place and the Earth as the device did it's function.

However as the light faded all was still the same.

"I…I…I don't understand…I touched it?" Strucker said in disbelief.

"No one should have that kind of power and it looks like your little stunt was a big waste of time, Baron time for you to go back to prison." Shepard said.

As Cap approached him holding his arm. "You okay John?" he asked.

"Yeah just dandy, what exactly did happen?" Shepard asked him.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Cap said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As SHIELD was rounding up the rest of the HYDRA and AIM soldiers and were taking them away along with MODOC and Strucker.

"Okay the coast is clear." Clint said as Natasha emerged from the shadows behind him.

They both were looking at eachother straight in the eye.

"This is crazy Natasha, come back to the mansion, The Avengers can protect you until we locate Fury." Clint told his partner.

"Clint…I can't I have to find Fury he's the only one who can prove my innocence…come with me, we can be a team again." Natasha asked him.

"I can't Natasha, I'm an Avenger now, their my partners…I'm sorry, I really wish I could." Clint said.

They both looked deeply into one another's eyes and a moment of passion between partners finally happened as they kissed.

Little did they know they had a viewer and waching her team mates do so made her smile but also sad at the same time as Natasha ran as fast as she could in her search for Fury.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers assembled with Hill and SHIELD and words were being exchanged.

"Well Hill it looks like we saved the day once again and you can thank us when you're ready." Tony said as Hill was not amused.

"I don't even want to and anyway I will go to congress and the President even if I have to and I will have the Avengers registered working for SHIELD one way or another." Hill stated as she then shifted to Shepard. "And as for you Commander Fury may have given you a benefit of a doubt but me…I refuse to believe your story, I know there's something about you and I will find it and your Harbinger case consider it closed." she said as that did tick Shepard off.

"I get it now, so you don't believe me? Well when Harbinger does strike and you need my help I'll think about it...Director, but while we're here why don't you do us all a favour and remove that twenty foot pole that seems to be so far up your ass that it's cutting the oxygen to your brain!" Shepard said and the looks on some of The Avengers and even SHIELD agents faces sgowed they were trying to cover up their laughter.

"You want to play it that way Shepard? I guarentee I'll have you locked up and never seeing the light of day again!" Hill said as that seemed to just antagonise her even more as she just left with the other agents.

Shepard knew he may have made an enemy out of SHIELD but did that ever scare him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers were all back at the mansion as it was now day time and were discussing the events that took place last night.

"I don't get it? The Cube thingamajig didn't work." Jan said.

"Ha knew it wouldn't work, it's completely impossible to make something of that kind of power." Tony said doubting the Cosmic Cube's power.

"But just imagine what you could change with that kind of power?" Hank asked.

"Hey John you touched the Cube right? What wish would've you made?" Steve asked him.

The N7 marine looked to them all and had a ponder but knew the answer.

"There's nothing really I'd want, everything I had is gone, ancient history nothing more, but something I wanted did happen, we stopped HYDRA and AIM and even prevented a worldwide disaster from occurring, I'd say that's one wish that came true." John said as they all agreed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In the ouskirts of deep space a huge flash of light brightened up the darkness of space and materialising was a ship.

"Where are we?"

"No clue but sensors are picking up a signal."

"What signal?"

"It's…the Comannder! He's alive!"

"Joker…lock on to him and set a course directly to him."

"Aye-Aye Miss Lawson, setting a course…Shepard we're coming to get ya!"

**They're alive! But where are they? What will happen now that SHIELD is breathing down the neck of The Avengers, ecpecially Shepard's? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is, sorry for the wait hope this is good so enjoy!**

Chapter 10

It has now been a few weeks since the whole Cosmic Cube incident and New York was getting back to normal but however for Shepard things have gotten a bit crazy.

The entire of New York was plunged into an icy winter by some Wizard, then a robot called Ultron which Hank created tried to take over the world by making humanity extinct and also The Avengers had saved Asgard from destruction.

The Avengers were shaken after the apparent death of Thor but that was greatly exaggerated thanks to Enchantress but also the change of attitude by Hank was also concerning Shepard, his project Ultron did go renegade and feeling responsible for it all Hank was a bit closed off as of late and that sent alarm bells ringing for Jan as she did go to try and comfort him.

And seemingly that act of concern by Jan brought her closer to Hank and as Shepard recently heard they were officially going out on a date.

Shepard however was not along for those adventures as he was on a different assignment.

Over the past number of weeks there has been reported a number of strange signals being received by satellites and all were unexplained and were coming from different locations on the planet so Shepard so far had found next to nothing but this time however he may have had a breakthrough in the investigation and hopefully this would lead him to Harbinger and put a stop to him.

He was getting his gear ready as he was found by Tony who needed to talk with him about something.

"John I need to talk to you." Tony said as he had some papers in his hands.

"No problem Tony I've got time, what's up?" Shepard said as he leaned on the wall hearing him out.

"It's about your psychological evaluation." Tony said as he handed him the papers.

"I'm not insane." Shepard saying as the massive letters read SANE which made him feel better.

"Just be glad that Pepper was able to analyze you and made a diagnosis, I tell you there's nothing she can't do." Tony said as Shepard caught that remark.

"Pepper is great person wouldn't you say?" Shepard asked.

"Yes she is, I don't know what I'd do without her I mean I'd probably lose my-" Tony realised what he was saying about his assistant.

"So do think there's a chance that…" Shepard said as he hinted at what he was about to say.

"What? Me and Pepper? Uh…I…well…it…agh!" Tony said as it was a sign of defeat on Shepard's part.

"It's not wrong think of her that way, your human afterall." Shepard said.

"Yeah but it's wrong to think of her that way, I'm her boss she does what I say and anyway it wouldn't work." Tony said putting himself down.

"Never say never, just see how things go and when the right opportunity ever does arrive you should try, otherwise you'll look back and wonder what if?" Shepard said making a point to Tony as he actually found that to be a good point.

"Alright you win, I'll think on it but I still think it's a bit awkward to do it." Tony said.

"I don't think so and I bet you'll be thanking me." Shepard said as Tony left with a sarcastic laugh.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard walked the hallways on his way to the Quinjet to meet Hank and Thor as then buzzing past him was Jan.

"Hey John." she said as she stopped right in front of him and resized to normal.

"Good to see you Jan, anything I can do for you?" he asked her.

"Nope nothing really, I heard you were going to meet the Fantastic Four." Jan asked.

"Yeah I was told that strange signals were being received by satellites and it's possible their Reaper related, good thing Hank told me." Shepard said.

At the mention of Hank she couldn't contain herself.

"I can't believe it's finally happened it's been like forever Hank finally asked me!" Jan said.

"As I said…persistence pays off." Shepard said.

"That it does, so John can you do me a favour?" Jan asked.

"What would that be?" Shepard asked.

"Can you make sure Hank get's back here on time, I want no excuses from him this time." Jan asked.

"No problem, I'll make sure he doesn't try to back out of it, unless it's a national emergency then it's excusable." Shepard said.

"If that happens ok but anything else…he's done." Jan said.

"I'll see ya later Jan." Shepard said.

"Ok good luck with you search." she said shrinking back to micro size.

Shepard pressed on as he then saw walking towards him was Captain America.

"Hey Steve." Shepard greeted.

He looked at him and just walked on like he was nobody.

_He's been acting weird for weeks now, he's not even noticing me anymore, come to think of it he's been ignoring everyone, not showing much participation in missions._

"EDI." Shepard contacted.

"Yes Shepard." EDI answered.

"I need you to keep an eye on Captain America." Shepard asked.

"Certainly Shepard, shall I inform Jarvis and the other Avengers?" EDI asked.

"No…better keep them in the dark until we're certain." Shepard said.

"Of course Shepard I will track the Captain's movements until I have found something, is there anything else I can do?" EDI asked.

"That'll be all EDI." Shepard said.

"Very well Shepard, logging you out." EDI said.

Shepard was mainly worried for Steve's condition and had to be sure nothing was wrong but with EDI monitoring him he could focus on his current mission as he went to meet Hank and Thor.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard met with the good doctor and the God of Thunder as the awaited him next to the Quinjet.

"Ah friend Shepard you've arrived!" Thor said as finally Shepard showed up.

"John, are you ready?" Hank asked.

"Yeah sorry for the delay but let's go and solve this little mystery." Shepard said as they all boarded the Quinjet and jetted off to their destination.

"May I ask friend Pym what is the meaning of our travel to the Fantastic Four headquarters?" Thor asked Hank.

"We're going there to meet with doctor Reed Richards, he's an expert in strange phenomena and has been receiving some strange signals from satellites for the past several weeks and thinks it's something more than just abnormal." Hank explained.

"And why are you with us today friend Shepard?" Thor asked Shepard.

"I have a hunch it's more than just abnormal signals their receiving." Shepard said.

"As in Reaper activity?" Hank said.

"Very same, I've gotta feeling this time we'll find something concrete that even SHIELD will have to listen to me." Shepard said as he knew SHEILD closed his case and said they would fins something on him and lock him away.

"If SHIELD is actually now trying to get us to register with them then we can kiss our normal lives goodbye." Hank said.

"This is normal for me." Shepard said.

"Aye tis also normal for thy." Thor chimed in.

Hank realising this did not effect them he just continued to pilot the jet to the Baxter Building home of the Fantastic Four as then they had arrived landing on top of the roof they were then greeted by someone.

"Hank! Glad you could make it."

"Hello Johnny is Reed in the lab?" Hank asked.

"Yeah he's been trying to figure out these signals and has no idea what they are, is this the guy?" Johnny asked.

"Yes this is him." Hank said as Shepard approached him.

"Commander John Shepard." Shepard introduced himself as they shook hands.

"Johnny Storm, known to all as The Human Torch but just call me Johnny." Johnny said introducing himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Johnny, do you know anything about this?" Shepard asked.

"Not much but Reed is the one to talk to I'll take you all to him." Johnny said as he led them inside the building and they took an elevator down to Reed's lab.

The elevator stopped and they stopped on the floor and what Shepard saw amazed him, this lab was huge it had all sorts of tech there and even inventions as then he saw a man working at a console of a computer.

"Hey Reed they're here!" Johnny shouted over to him.

Reed left his console and then he stretched his upper body towards them.

"Ah Hank glad you could be here." Reed said as they shook hands.

Shepard seeing him stretch was a bit weirded out but guessed he was another of those with superpowers.

"And this must be him?" Reed asked.

"Commander John Shepard." Shepard introduced himself.

"Reed Richards I've heard a lot about you Commander." Reed said shaking his hand.

"I've only heard what Hank has told me but you're a world renowned physicist and technological expert." Shepard said saying what he knew about the doctor.

"Yes Commander that is true but also I was told you may be able to help us unravel this mystery." Reed said as he led them over to the huge computer console and brought up some readings.

"These signals have abnormal properties and each time they circulate through out satellites they seems to give off a strange sound wave of sorts but my guess is you might have some inside knowledge to this Commander?" Reed asked.

Shepard went for his Omni-tool. "EDI." Shepard called.

"Yes Shepard." EDI answered.

"I need a scan of these signals see if there are any match for Reaper IFF." Shepard asked.

"Right away Shepard." EDI said as she began her scan.

"How advanced is this AI of yours?" Reed asked.

"Very, EDI is the most advanced AI to date and had tactical capabilities." Shepard explained.

"Shepard I have completed the scan, the signals have no match with any Reaper IFF." EDI said as Shepard just sighed in disappointment.

"However Shepard this signal does match another source on Jarvis's database." EDI said as some other result as been found.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard asked.

"It matches a Skrull frequency." EDI said.

They all looked shocked at that and Shepard had no idea what was so shocking.

"Skrull?" Shepard asked out loud.

"Their an alien race of shape shifters, they've been secretly invading our world." Hank said.

"Wait aren't those the guys that took on the forms of your team ?" Shepard asked.

"Yes they did they tried to replace us by locking us up in the Negative Zone but we managed to escape and help The Avengers stop them from turning our military defence systems against us." Reed explained their last attempt to destroy Earth.

"Why do they want to destroy Earth for?" Shepard asked.

"No idea but it's all to do with their war with the Kree." Hank said.

"The Kree?" Shepard asked.

"Their a race of super aliens that are mainly made of scientists, they were researching and were caught in Skrull territory and as a result it was war." Hank explained.

"Diplomacy…it's a fifty fifty chance of working but war is always the answer for some." Shepard said.

"Aye thou does speaketh of many clans but tis also true most would rather fight than council with one another." Thor said as he too agreed with what Shepard was saying.

"So what do we do about this?" Shepard asked.

"Not much, it's SHIELD business when it comes to them." Hank said as Shepard nodded his head in hearing that once again it's SHIELD business.

"Guess this investigation just got a bit difficult but I still want to pursue this." Shepard said.

Hank and Reed looked to one another and they approached Shepard.

"John I know you're an Avenger but this business with the Skrulls isn't ours it's out of our jurisdiction, SHIELD are investigating this and remember the threat from the Director?" Hank said reminding him of what Hill said to him the last time they met.

"Yeah I know I don't want to drag The Avengers down with me, if it's too much I'll leave it but at some point we need to look into this and also Dr. Richards I would appreciate it if you were able to inform me if a Reaper IFF was detected." Shepard asked him.

"Yes, Commander I will do that but would it be possible to have a copy of the data on these Reapers?" Reed asked.

"Of course." Shepard said as eh used his Omni-tool to transfer the data to his computer and was done instantly. "Hope it gives you a better understanding of what their capable of Dr. Richards." he said.

"Thank you Commander." Reed said.

"Please call me John, I'd rather keep it casual." Shepard said.

"Very well John, then you can call me Reed." Reed said.

"Okay Reed, I'll do that." Shepard said.

As then the doors opened and entering into the lab was a blonde haired woman who had on the same outfit as did Reed.

"Reed darling lunch is ready and…oh Hank…Thor hello I didn't know you were both here?"

"Good to see you Sue, we came on Avenger business." Hank said.

"Yes tis indeed why thou came." Thor said.

As she then noticed Shepard standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Susan Richards." Sue said introducing herself.

"Commander John Shepard, pleasure to meet you ." Shepard said introducing himself as they shook hands.

"Shepard? I heard of you people are talking about you, they say you're from the future?" Susan asked.

"Yeah you could say that." Shepard said.

"We were about to leave, sorry for this Reed but we should head back and hopefully something new will develop." Hank said as they followed him to leave.

But as Shepard followed them out he turned and bumped into a giant orange wall.

"Sorry about that mac you okay?" he asked as Shepard got up.

"Yeah no harm done." Shepard said.

"Sorry about that John this is Benjamin Grimm also known as The Thing." Reed said introducing him as they shook hands.

"Hey yeah I heard of ya, you're that soldier that took down that tool Strucker." Ben said.

"It was more of a team effort but yeah." Shepard said.

Hank and Thor motioned for Shepard to leave as he looked to the orange giant. "Talk to you soon Ben." Shepard said as he followed them out and they headed back to the mansion.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In the dark of space a ship was travelling.

"Anything to report?"

"Nothing so far Miss Lawson."

"Keep an eye out for anything irregular and will someone tell me where the hell are we?" Miranda shouted as no one could answer that at the moment.

"Miss Lawson." Joker called over the ships comms.

"Yes Joker." she answered.

"You may want to look at this." Joker said.

She left the command deck and went to the main screen and saw what Joker was talking about.

"Oh my…what are they?" Miranda asked.

In full plain view were a dozen sort of ships which looked alien.

"I have a message from one of the ships." Joker said.

"Bring it up on screen." Miranda said as it came up and up came a scaly green alien.

"We are the forty second battalion of the great Skrull Empire, identify yourselves!" a Skrull captain asked.

"I am XO Miranda Lawson of the SR-2 Normandy, we do no mean you any harm, we wish safe passage to the Milky Way galaxy." Miranda pleaded with the Skrull.

"Humans? In Skrull territory? OPEN FIRE!" he ordered.

The Normandy came under fire as all crew were on red alert.

"Battle stations! Vakarian get the Thanix Cannons online!" Miranda ordered as everyone did and Garrus did so.

Joker began evasive movements and was dodging each shot from every ship as then the Thanix Cannons were online and tore right through the ships as if they were mosquitoes getting zapped with bug spray.

"Damn! We just cleaned house." Joker exclaimed seeing how they won so easily.

"Ok with that dealt with, Joker set a clear course for Earth." Miranda ordered.

"Right away M'am." Joker said as he steered them on to Earth.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As it was now evening and Shepard was back in the mansion and was on a new mission.

_C'mon Shepard you defeated Sovereign and Saren, you even beat The Collectors and decimated The Reapers this can't stop you now._

"Make a move Shepard…you know you want to!" Clint said.

"Quiet Barton, trying to make a move here." Shepard said.

_Slowly…_

_Steady…_

_Don't let it…ah…got it!_

"Don't tell me you two are still doing that?" Bobbi said as she entered the living area watching both men trying to win a battle against one another.

"It's a battle of wits Bobbi." Shepard said as Clint made his move.

"Yeah I mean this is a real test of men here Morse!" Clint said.

"It's a game of Jenga you idiots!" Bobbi said as they continued to try and not lose the game.

"So?" they both said in unison.

"So…you've been at it for four hours now, don't you guys think it's stupid to be playing this game?" Bobbi asked them.

As they went to answer Steve walked in.

"Hey Private." Shepard called to him as he again just ignored him.

"Man he's been acting weird." Clint said.

"How exactly has he been acting weird?" Shepard asked.

"Well he's been less chatty, hasn't been in any of the training exercises and when we do see him he's in the basement or goes out on his motorcycle." Bobbi said as Shepard wasn't the only one noticing his odd behaviour.

"Ever since we came back by Asguard he's been like this, it's like he's been replaced with someone else." Clint said as he too noticed the odd behaviour of the American hero.

"Actually Bobbi y'know what you're right this is stupid, Clint I bail." Shepard said as he left.

As Clint could not believe he had won by default but also Bobbi took his place as she reset the game.

"I thought you said this game was stupid?" Clint asked.

"It is, but I'm bored so stack em up Barton." Bobbi said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"EDI, where is Captain America now?" Shepard asked.

"He has left the mansion grounds and is heading to downtown of Brooklyn." EDI said.

"Thanks EDI, keep tracking him, I'll follow him and see where he goes." Shepard said as he went to grab his equipment as he guessed this could turn into a fight within an instant.

He checked his Omni-tool and looked on his map and had a lock on the Captain's signal and needed a vehicle of sorts as he knew the Quinjet was a bad idea and went down to the garage and saw a whole place filled with cars but Shepard wasn't used to these primitive devices as he looked around and saw something that even he could drive.

_Oh yeah…now there's a vintage set of wheels for ya._

Shepard seeing the car which was a Dodge, Viper and the colour was black perfect for the cover of darkness as he knew he had no keys to get in and got in the old fashioned way.

He looked into the compartment of his armour and pulled out a bobby pin as he worked the lock and opened the car with ease as he got in the driver's seat and noticed again he would have to do a bit of hotwiring.

_Just like I did in The Red Sands…_

_It's all in the wiring and…_

The engine started up and hearing that sound was a little familiar to Shepard as he remembered from his days in the Sands and began to think back to how to use these types of vehicles.

_Easy now remember the cars you stole on Earth for your initiation…_

_Just like riding the airbike only with a set of wheels and a gear shift._

Shepard slowly put the vehicle into first gear and pulled off as he went into second building his momentum and going into third as he left the garage and out into the streets of New York.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Mr. Stark." Jarvis called.

"Yes Jarvis." Tony answered.

"One of your vehicles has left the garage…unauthorised." Jarvis informed him.

"What! Which one and who has it?" Tony asked as he wanted to know who took his property.

"It was your Dodge, Viper and the person in question is Commander Shepard, I believe he used unconventional methods of unlocking and taking the vehicle." Jarvis said.

"What is that guy up to? Where is he now?" Tony asked.

"He's downtown on route to Brooklyn." Jarvis said.

"Better handle this myself." Tony said as he went to his armoury.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Relying on his Omni-tool and the GPS device in the car which of course was unreliable as all are he followed the signal of Captain America as he was hoping to find out why the Super Soldier was acting strange.

He was closing in on the signal but took the car slowly down the darkened streets not trying to attract any attention as finally the signal showed he'd stopped and Shepard decided to park the vehicle somewhere at a distance from the location.

Shepard kept his cover behind corners as he managed to track down Captain America and saw he was heading into some old building and waited until he went in and as he did he followed him in and made sure no one was following…

A hand grabbed him and Shepard reacted and spun around pointing his gun at the said person.

"Whoa! It's me John." Tony said as he was in his armour.

Realising that he lowered his gun. "Tony, what're you doing here?" Shepard asked.

"Following you after you jacked one of my cars, what was so important you had to steal it?" Tony asked.

"I was following Steve, I was worried about him, haven't you noticed his change of attitude since you all got back from Asgard?" Shepard asked him.

Tony did notice that but thought he was just trying to deal with it but his behaviour was odd as of late.

"Okay you're right about that he has been acting weird, why's he out here?" Tony asked.

"No idea but it could be because he's like this, I'm going in if anything happens to me, get the others in and…you know what I mean." Shepard said as he headed into the place.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard saw Cap and he had something on his wrist and pressed a button on it as then the floor opened up and some stairs leading down and Shepard used his Omni-tool to keep the entrance open as he snuck behind him and was keeping a distance as then getting the chance to hide behind a corner he peeked around it and saw something that shocked him.

_What the hell is going on?_

**What has Shepard just seen? Where will The Normandy end up next?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is sorry for the wait but having another job takes my time away! Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 11

It was unbelievable that it had taken them this long to notice something off about the American hero.

The change in attitude, the new costume and also his mysterious disappearing acts at night, it all made sense.

Captain America was NOT Captain America, this was an impostor a very good one at that but he couldn't fool the Commander as his experience in deceit and betrayal was all too familiar to him.

But seeing in front of him right now was not Steve Rogers but…A Skrull!

It seems they have been secretly invading Earth for some reason and are now taking the identities of Earth's heroes.

Shepard stayed in hiding hoping to learn the reason for all of this as the impostor approached a large console and it turned itself on and he kneeled down in respect to the Skrull that came on screen.

"My Queen."

"Report your findings."

"I have found out that these Earth's so called heroes The Avengers have quite a team but they can be broken."

"Have you found what we've been searching for?"

"I have the information on the entire of Earth's defences but also I have acquired information on the organisation know as SHIELD."

"What of our…"informant"?"

"Nothing yet he or she refuses to face us directly but will contact us soon."

"We also have another problem."

"What is it your majesty?"

"Our infiltrators were easily despatched by an unknown craft of human design."

"What? How have the humans created such a craft?"

"I do not know but if they have technology that surpasses ours then the invasion begins now!"

"What of These Avengers?"

"Capture them alive if you can."

"I will at once my Queen, Long Live the Skrull Empire!"

As the transmission was cut and hearing all of that Shepard's fear was confirmed and now an invasion was on the way and had to inform Tony now so he could get word to the others.

"_Tony, can you hear me?" Shepard called._

"_John…weak…can't…you…place…interfering with comms." Tony said as the signal was being interfered._

"_Captain America has been replaced with a Skrull." Shepard said._

"_What? Cap is what?" Tony said as again the signal was getting weaker._

"_A Skrull, he's a Skrull!" Shepard said._

"_A Skrull? Did you say Skrull? Shepard? Shepard? JOHN!" Tony called but no answer was heard._

Shepard could not answer as he was facing the end of a gun barrel.

"So I guess there are humans with intelligence on this planet." he said as motioned for Shepard to get up and walk over to the front of the room.

"I know what you are…where's Captain America?" Shepard asked the Skrull.

"He's around…but you won't be alive long enough to find out!" he said as he fired his weapon at him.

Shepard quickly rolled to the side avoiding the shot as he fired again at the marine but was just dodging every shot coming at him until he managed to find some cover which was behind some crates, he was able to bring out his hand cannon and returned fire using concussive rounds he was able to overcome him with his gunfire and was able to knock his weapon out of the Skrull's hand disarming him.

"You're done, surrender." Shepard said.

Knowing he was unarmed and had nowhere to run he had no choice but to do so as Shepard grabbed both his arms and retrained them as he cuffed the green alien and led him out of the hideout and back out into the open where Iron Man was waiting.

"John? What happened down there?" Tony asked.

"Well turns out this guy was posing as Captain America and an invasion of Skrulls is coming to Earth." Shepard explained.

"An invasion? Better con-"

"Mister Stark, the mansion is under attack." Jarvis contacted.

"What! Who's attacking?" Tony asked.

"They seem to be of alien origin." Jarvis identified.

"What of the other Avengers?" Tony asked.

"They're currently in combat with them, Dr. Pymm and Miss Van Dyne are on their way." Jarvis said.

"We're on our way Jarvis tell them to hang tight." Tony said.

"John get him in the car and head for the mansion, they've begun the attack." Tony said as he flew off to his team's aid.

Shepard led him into the vehicle and put him in the back seat as he got in and drove back to help out his team.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers mansion was under attack by Skrulls as the invasion had begun, their secret invasion was foiled by the unknown craft that decimated their assault ships in space and knew they had to strike now.

Most of the Avengers had been pinned down by gunfire but Ant Man in his giant form was making things even but they kept on coming as Iron Man arrived on the scene to help.

"What the hell is going on?" Hawkeye said as he fired an explosive arrow into a small group of soldiers.

"They're invading Earth! Where's Shepard?" Mockingbird asked as she nailed a couple of them with her Bo staff.

"He's on his way he has a guest he found." Iron Man said as he blasted a soldier.

However they had no idea what this attack on them was about as Wasp yelled on her comms.

"Guys! They just abducted T'Challa and Hulk!" Wasp said as the sound of her blasters were heard.

"Jan get Thor and get back down here now!" Tony said.

"What about the others?" she asked concerned for her team-mates.

"We'll get them back we need you both here we're getting overwhelmed down here!" Tony said as the gunfire was heard and getting heavier.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Thor! We've got to get to the others and help them!" Wasp said as she blasted a couple of soldiers.

"What of thy friends?" Thor said as he bashed a soldier with his hammer.

"We can't help them now the others ne-" as then she was cut off by gunfire.

Thor rook on more of them as he summoned the power of thunder striking them down but Wasp was getting overwhelmed and could not hold them off for long…

Just then from out of nowhere someone came flying from the air and blasted them with energy blasts and was even knocking them flying as the person in question landed in front of Wasp.

"Jan you okay?"

She looked at her confused to who the person was.

"Jan it's me." as the person took off the mask and revealed a shocking surprise for Jan.

"Carol!" she said happy to see her friend.

"I came as soon as I heard, looks like I got here just in time." Carol said.

"Does this mean you're joining us?" Jan asked.

"Count me in and by the way call me Ms. Marvel" Carol said as she now had a superhero identity.

"Miss Van Dyne the others need us, we must make haste!" Thor said as both women nodded and went to help the other Avengers.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers were getting overwhelmed as then Thor, Wasp and Ms. Marvel arrived to even things up.

"Hey who's this?" Iron Man asked seeing Ms. Marvel.

"It's Carol, she came to help!" Wasp said as she blasted away.

"Call me Ms. Marvel guys!" Ms. Marvel said as she knocked a few of them back.

"Where's Shepard?" Hawkeye asked as he hit a soldier with an taser arrow.

As then a bunch of soldiers came crashing through the door and fired away but then they were just obliterated by a car as it mowed them down and the driver's door swung open flipping a Skrull in the air to reveal Shepard as he brought out his shotgun equipped with cluster ammo and was blasting his way through them to help his team mates.

"Sorry I was late traffic was murder." Shepard said as he shot a soldier.

"Nice entrance John!" Ms. Marvel said as she blasted a soldier.

"Have we met?" Shepard asked returning fire.

Looking at her closely he guessed who it was.

"Ms. Danvers…went for a new look I see." Shepard said noticing her costume as he shot a few rounds.

"Thanks and please call me Ms. Marvel." she said firing at a soldier.

They began to fend them off for a second as then a smoke bomb was thrown into their direction and blinded their vision as then the smoke cleared…

"Where's Hawkeye?" Ant Man noticed.

"And Mockingbird?" Iron Man also noticed.

They all then saw then being carried off by Skrulls as they were unconscious and went after them but were blocked by a path of gunfire and they took them on board their ship and took off with their team mates.

"They're getting away!" Shepard shouted as the Skrulls retreated but seemed like they got what they wanted.

**0-0-0-0-0**

It had been an hour after the assault and The Avengers were in shock and complete disarray as they were trying to figure out a way to rescue their team mates and stop the impending Skrull invasion that was in it's way.

Shepard was trying to interrogate the Skrull who posed as Captain America, but he wasn't having any luck as he left him tied up on the side.

"How the hell did they manage to fool us like that?" Tony said as he had his helmet off.

"They're Skrulls, it's what they do." Hank said.

"We can't just sit here!" Jan said.

"What can we do Jan, they have an army up there waiting to attack us." Carol said making a point.

"Thou cannot show defeat we must strike back!" Thor said.

As then Shepard stood in front of them and knew what they were all saying.

"We could all just sit here and whine and complain about how those Skrull just kicked our asses and them coming for Earth next…or we make the next move and take the fight to those bastards!" Shepard said.

They all could not believe that he was considering taking on an entire Skrull army and yet they were outnumbered and Earth would surely be doomed.

"You call yourselves heroes and yet you're gonna let some aliens just take everything without even trying? I'd rather go down fighting these Skrulls than just handing them Earth, so let me say this if you don't like it…DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Shepard stated.

Again he made a great speech and it stirred something inside them all.

"I'm with you John!" Jan said standing up.

"Let's do it! Let's go down in a blaze of glory!" Carol said also standing up.

"Yes! Thy also will do battle alongside with thy friends and experience the glory of Valhalla!" Thor said standing up.

Tony seeing all of them as they looked to him and he knew what they were thinking.

"Alright, you make a good point but we need a ship capable of interstellar travel and probably a battle ship…which we don't have." Tony said as that could be a problem.

"He has a point there John, the Quinjet's won't be enough even if we modified them for battle." Hank said as again the plan was pointless.

As then Shepard's radio was going off.

"_Hear…Shepard…where…you…"_

The voice on the radio he recognised and was hoping it was who he thought it was.

"_This is Shepard! Is that you Miranda?"_

The Avengers looked on at the sight of Shepard talking into his radio so happily as he was pacing around the ruined mansion trying to get a reply off whoever it was that contacted him.

"_Shepard! You're alive! We've got a lock on you we're landing in ten minutes!"_

Shepard looking to the heroes he smiled.

"_Miranda…land outside the grounds and we're coming aboard."_

"_We?"_

"_Long story, see you in minutes."_

As he cut comms and they all wanted to know what that was all about.

"John…what was that?" Tony asked.

"Remember you said we needed a ship capable of battle and speed?" he asked him and the others.

As then a loud noise was heard outside and Shepard went out the front door as they followed and as he looked up so did they and saw a sight most amazing.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hank said looking in awe.

"It is, ladies and gentlemen, I give you…the SR-2 ship, The Normandy." Shepard said as the ship hovered and touched down on the front lawn.

The docking door opened and out came some of the crew and Shepard instantly knew who it was as The Avengers were a bit confused as they saw among them was an alien.

"Shepard!" the strange looking alien shouted out to him walking towards him.

Shepard walked towards him and both met and shook hands as it was obvious they were good friends.

"Good to see you again Garrus." Shepard.

"As you Shepard…who are they?" Garrus asked about who was behind him.

"Friends of mine, hey guys come meet the crew!" Shepard called to The Avengers as they all went over as the rest of Shepard's crew came out to see him.

"Avengers…the crew of The Normandy, guys…The Avengers." Shepard said introducing them to one another.

They all looked to one another and were all thinking the same thing.

_WHAT…THE…HELL!_

**0-0-0-0-0**

They all boarded the Normandy and the looks on the faces of The Avengers again was astonishment as they finally get to see for themselves the ship that Shepard was in command of.

"Welcome to The Normandy, just let you guys know if you need anything direct any questions to EDI or ask a personnel member." Shepard said as a young woman approached from behind.

She had red short hair, green eyes and had a presence of pure sunshine as she held her clipboard which made Tony notice something oddly familiar about her.

"Everyone if you have any other sort of questions ask Yeoman Kelly Chambers, my assistant." Shepard said introducing her to them all.

"If there is anything you all need please do not hesitate to ask, Commander you have some new messages on you private terminal." Kelly said as it was the same old message for him.

"Thanks Kelly carry on." Shepard said as she nodded and went back to her station.

As then The Avengers began their own look of the ship as Shepard's crew were just dying to know how he's still alive.

"Shepard, we all thought you were dead." Tali said as she hugged him.

"Good to see you Tali, glad your okay." Shepard said.

"Commander." Jacob said saluting him.

"Again Jacob no saluting a handshake is ok." Shepard said as they shook hands.

"Battlemaster." Grunt said bowing to him.

"Glad to see you up and around Grunt." Shepard said.

"Glad to see you didn't die on us Shep." he heard the voice from behind and knew who it was.

"And won't again Kasumi." Shepard said as she did her smile to him from under her hood.

He got hit across the back hard. "Fuck Shepard you sure know how to fucking make a moment!" he guessed who it was by the profane language used.

"Never a dull moment without you Jack." Shepard said as she smirked.

"Shepard…glad to see your still in one piece." he knew the voice to be of his XO.

"Miranda, if that was to happen you'd have to pick up what's left of me and put me back together and I don't think two years would be enough." Shepard joked as she smirked and gave him a hug.

"Shepard Commander, the conscience is pleased you live." as he knew that to be the android of his crew.

"Legion, at least you escaped going to the scrap heap." Shepard said as Legion was still insure of this emotion known as humour.

"Hey Commander did you forget about your BBF and favourite pilot?" a voice over the comms was heard and was all too familiar and friendly voice of The Normandy pilot.

"Joker wouldn't be the same without the greatest pilot in the galaxy." Shepard joked.

"I know Commander just wanted to hear you say it." Joker said as Shepard chuckled.

"Alright we'll begin a search of the entire quadrant and locate the Skrull mother ship, in the meantime we prepare for battle, Tony the armoury is at the rear of the ship you need to modify your armour or anything." Shepard said as he went to do that.

"Hank you wanted to see the ship's drive core?" Shepard asked him.

"Yes you said it was one of the best in your galaxy." Hank said.

"Tali, take him down to there and show him how it works." Shepard asked as he followed the Quarian down the elevator with Jan shrinking and following them.

"Garrus, there's a prisoner outside tied up, we need him interrogated, why don't you and Jack play good cop, bitch cop." Shepard asked as they nodded and left to do so.

"Ok the ship is yours to look around, I'm going to my deck for a while I'll be back down for a second." Shepard said.

They all dispersed as Shepard called the elevator and went up to his quarters.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Finally arriving he entered and saw all was as he left it but he noticed the picture on his desk as he went over and picked it up and looked at it.

_Why did you have to die?_

_I always pictured us at the altar…_

_Me in a tux, you in a white dress…_

_Everyone's there and the "I do's" and the kiss…_

_Then years on we'd have a bunch of kids…_

_You'd be arguing with me over what colour the living room should be…_

_Then we'd be two cranky old folks who have grandkids and talk about how grandpa and grandma saved the galaxy…_

_I love you Ashley Madeline Williams…_

Thinking of his lost love Shepard then took a seat at his desk and placed the picture down on the desk and saw what was next to it.

_You always knew how to cheer me up._

He picked up the book and opened it for a read.

_Tennyson, Ulysses…_

One of his favourites.

**The Avengers finally meet the crew of The Normandy. But with their alliance against the impending invasion of the Skrulls can they work together to stop them and save their friends?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is sorry for the delay but working two jobs and almost everyday has stopped me from updating but I got it done so here it is, enjoy!**

Chapter 12

It was a thing of beauty as Hank could not believe he was seeing this wonder of technology right in front of him as he gazed in awe like a kid in a toy store at this advanced power source for The Normandy.

"Incredible…did you say this gives the ship the ability to jump into light speed?" Hank asked.

"In way yes but with the Element Zero resource and the technology of space time continuum we can achieve the jump." Tali explained.

"Plus the FDA couplings we got from Omega made the travelling through the mass effect fields easier." Gabby said as she and Ken were working from their consoles.

"Gave us the right engine power to kick the Collectors and the Reapers right in the daddy bags!" Ken said as Gabby rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Miss Zorah vas Normandy who designed this ship?" Hank asked.

"It was mostly human engineering for this one but the first was of both human and Turian engineers." Tali explained.

As they then took a closer look at the core and Hank was just still amazed at the ship's main power source, he imagined all the possibilities this could do for humanity and it's chance at exploring space and discovering new races unlike the Skrulls and the Kree.

Jan who was on the shoulder of Hank was getting bored hearing all the talk about tech and science.

"Uh Hank I'm gonna go and look around all this tech talk is soooo boring!" Jan said as Hank again was in his zone just ogling the drive core as she flew off towards a vent and left.

Tali guessed that both Jan and Hank were together and knew it was a question for another time.

"Miss Zorah, if not mind me asking but is it true that Quarians are great engineers?" Hank asked.

"Sort of but not all Quarians are great engineers, yes we do spend the majority of our lives working on and living on ships, but when our pilgrimage comes we must set out and learn all we can to help the Migrant Fleet." Tali explained.

"Shepard told us all about how the Quarians were forced from Horizon and you were all forced to live aboard ships and your weak immune systems, it must be hard for you all." Hank said as Tali's head went down thinking of it.

"It is, we cannot do what all of you can do, but we did manage to get Horizon back as Legion did help us bring peace between the Geth and the Quarians, but also we still need to find a way to boost our immune systems." Tali said. "I'm sorry this is sounding a bit depressing Dr. Pym but I didn't mean to babble on and-"

"Please Miss Zorah it's alright, I understand why you talk of it but hearing of how your people are forced into isolation and not given freedom which we take for granted everyday it's horrible for you all." Hank said. "Miss Zorah when this is over I would like to help find a way to give the Quarians what we have and live like normal people." he stated as Tali could not believe she was hearing this from a man she just met.

"Dr. Pym…I do not know what to say…if you truly can help us achieve this then, we'd finally be like everyone else no more suits, no more isolation, no more death from disease, yes Dr. Pym thank you for this act of kindness and please call me Tali." Tali said thanking him.

"It's what I live for and please call me Hank." Hank said.

"Thank you Hank." Tali said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Up on the weapons deck Tony was looking around the armoury and was making the necessary modifications to his armour with the help of Jacob and Mordin.

"So that armour is powered by that thing there." Jacob said pointing to the electromagnet on Tony's chest.

"Yes it's the main power function of the suit and the only way I can keep myself alive." Tony explained.

"Clever design, very curious to what element is used to power magnet." Mordin asked in his speedy voice.

"I use a clean source of energy which I use in my arc reactors back in my company." Tony said.

"Clean source you say? Would indeed like to see these reactors." Mordin said as Tony found it hard to catch all he was saying.

"Uh okay no problem…uh." Tony stammered not knowing their names.

"I'm Jacob Taylor and here is Dr. Mordin Solus one of the best Salarian scientists and brutal combatants in the Salarian Special forces." Jacob said introducing them both.

"No Officer Taylor…THE best Slarian scientist and combatant of the Slarian race." Mordin bragged.

Tony raised an eyebrow at that. _Okay…this is something_. "Tony Stark but I'm also known as Iron Man." Tony said properly introducing himself.

"Iron Man huh? Not a bad codename." Jacob said.

"So how exactly do I get that fancy shielding Shepard has?" Tony asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_These are the names of the greatest soldiers that ever lived, who gave their lives to save the galaxy._

_Kaiden Alenko_

_Pressley Adams_

_James Vega_

_Liara T'Soni_

_Samara_

_Thane Krios_

_Urdnot Wrex_

_Zaeed Massani_

Reading the names of the dead engraved above the caskets made Carol realise how this war could soon come to them and the sacrifices that were given.

"Hell of a war it's been."

Carol turned to see the voice belonged to a middle aged man.

"Sorry, I'm Mess Sergeant Gardner I'm the ship's cook and janitor." Gardner introduced himself.

"Carol Danvers but I'm also known as Ms. Marvel." Carol introduced herself.

"Not to offend you but does the name have anything to do with the outfit?" Gardner asked.

"Not really but it helps for flight, can you tell me about who these people were?" Carol asked.

"They were one of us and they fought to save the galaxy from those Reapers and died doing it, they're the real heroes." Gardner explained.

"Did Shepard lead all of you?" Carol asked.

"Of course the Commander did! He's the one who rallied the entire galaxy to stop the Reapers and save Earth, he's also the reason why Harbinger was destroyed." Gardner said as Carol knew Harbinger was alive and well.

As then flying from a vent Jan went to her friend and sized back to normal.

"Hey Carol." Jan said.

"Oh hey, thought you were with Hank?" Carol asked.

"Uh he got all scientist and began talking with that Tali girl about ships and her race." Jan said sounding annoyed with Hank's tangent on science.

"Jan…you should know by now when Hank's surrounded by fancy equipment not known to this century he's going to go gaga." Carol said.

"Should've seen it coming, when it's me versus science, science always wins." Jan said.

She then saw what Carol was looking at as it was a list of names as she scrolled down them recognising some from when John told them about the entire war until there was one name she knew.

_Ashley Williams_

"Lot of people died to save the galaxy even loved ones." Jan said as she referenced to the fallen.

"You could say that again." Gardner said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile looking around the decks Thor was looking around as he passed the members of the Normandy crew with them giving the Asguardian some questioning looks.

But while strolling around Thor accidentally bumped into someone as he knocked the said person down.

"Ow…what in the-" looking up and seeing that he was knocked down by a huge wall…an Asguardian wall that is.

"Forgive me, thou was not paying attention to thy's surroundings." Thor said as he extended a hand.

"It's Kolyat…Kolyat Krios." Kolyat said as he accepted the huge hand of Thor's.

"I am Thor Odin-Son, but you may call me Thor." Thor said introducing himself.

Kolyat could not believe the size of this person as the young Drell shook hands with him.

"Tell me are thou a Drell?" Thor asked.

"Uh yes I am did Shepard tell you about us?" Kolyat asked.

"John Shepard-Son told us everything about thy crew and telling us of all thou adventures." Thor said telling him of what Shepard told The Avengers.

"I'm sorry for what has happened, we will get them back." Kolyat said.

"I believe we will Kolyat Krios-Son." Thor said.

"Do you need help looking around here?" Kolyat asked.

"That would be most helpful." Thor said as the young Drell showed him around.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard was still locked up in his quarters and reading Tennyson as he was not only thinking of the coming battle but also of how he would attempt to rescue the captured Avengers.

_I don't know what these Skrulls want but my guess is they're after Earth and enslaving humanity, usual stuff._

_Maybe we could try to negotiate a peaceful resolution and get the others back safely and we hand over our prisoner._

_Or it backfires royally and they end up killing us all._

The many scenarios played in his head as he struggled to formulate a plan of action.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Both Carol and Jan toured the ship a bit more met some of the crew of which the male members were ogling them both especially Carol as her outfit did show a little too much but it didn't bother her.

"So how's the whole power thing?" Jan asked.

"A bit better but still need to work a few things out." Carol said looking at her hands.

"I know it's hard but you'll get used to it just like I'm getting used to all of this and the fact that John was right about everything." Jan mentioned about Shepard's tales on his fight with The Reapers.

"I even believe it now, he's really a hero to these guys." Carol said.

"He's a great guy, good soldier, one of the bravest people I know and a true leader they all follow him and has a positive effect on people." Jan said as Carol noticed something there.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on the Commander." Carol said as Jan went wide eyed at her friend.

"Carol! He's just a friend and team mate, I admire what he's done but I don't…well I do but not…y'know…I'm with Hank!" Jan protested against her remark.

"I've always been able to tell when you have that sparkle in your eye for a guy, you can't lie to me." Carol said as Jan lowered her head in defeat.

"Oh yeah…well I know ever since you two saved those people at the research centre you've been acting differently around him." Jan said calling her out on that notion.

"I admit he's a good looking guy and great personality but I hardly know him, but you've been around him more and since you're not in any commitment with Hank, your options are open." Carol said.

"Carol…I like Hank and besides it's not like I could measure up to any woman he's been with." Jan said.

"As that ever stopped you?" Carol asked her friend.

"It's just for some time I've been trying to get Hank's attention and finally I do…this happens and he's now gotten himself involved with helping that Tali girl and her people." Jan said as she sounded frustrated.

"You mean the Quarians right?" Carol asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Jan asked.

"I learned my info from when I last met Shepard he sent me a copy of his codex data so that I'd believe him, quite a lot of interesting facts in there." Carol explained.

As then they bumped into Miranda who just brushed past them like they were nobodies.

"Hey!" Jan said feeling a bit insulted.

"Ignore her Jan, clearly she's not a people person." Carol said as she walked away from them.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Jan said as the ex-Cerberus officer did resemble someone they knew.

"Miranda never ceases to amaze me." both Carol and Jan looked behind them and saw no one as then appearing in front of them was a hooded female.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, Kasumi Goto." Kasumi introduced herself to them as they shook hands.

"Janet Van Dyne but known as Wasp." Jan said introducing herself.

"Carol Danvers I'm now known as Ms. Marvel." Carol said introducing herself.

"By the way I like your outfits their beautiful." Kasumi said.

"Thank you didn't take much thought but it works for me." Carol said looking at her current outfit.

"Took me weeks to make this, had to think about fighting thugs and villains and you have to do it with style." Jan said twirling around to show Kasumi as she giggled.

"My first time meeting Shep's new team and they turn out to be real life superheroes." Kasumi said.

"You don't have heroes in your time?" Carol asked.

"The ones I know are people like Shepard, he's a real hero and so is this crew, it's better than stealing for money." Kasumi said.

"Wait you used to be a thief?" Jan asked.

"Was…but Shep gave me another purpose and even helped me out with a personal problem." Kasumi said thinking of Keiji and the grey box.

"So Kasumi who was that woman that just pushed past us?" Carol asked.

"Miranda Lawson she's second in command and also can be a bit of an Ice Queen at times but she can be worked with on mission just thinks a little too highly of herself." Kasumi explained Miranda in detail.

"This is going to be fun." Jan said sarcastically.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Attention there will be a team meeting in the conference room in ten minutes." EDI announced.

As they all gathered within the room with Shepard's team on one side and The Avengers on the other as entering the room was the Commander himself and now dressed in his normal uniform and took the centre of the room to begin strategy talks.

"Alright we need a plan, Garrus what did you and Jack get from our prisoner?" Shepard asked.

"I didn't but after Jack started throwing him around the hallway and was about to tear off his testicles biotically he just sang every detail." Garrus said as he nervously glanced over to Jack who looked like she enjoyed it.

As then EDI brought up a map of the solar system and then zoomed out to show the current galaxy they resided and showed the location of the Skrull battle ships at the edge of the galaxy.

"Their forces are currently here, we'll cut them off from another direction." Shepard explained how they would confront them.

"What about the mothership?" Jacob asked.

"We'll have to go after that last they probably have them imprisoned on board there." Garrus said.

"What about we try and locate their mothership and launch a sneak attack on them and get the others out without any hassle." Tony said.

"That could work Tony but they could retaliate in response to that." Carol said.

"Indeed they would, more logic solution is to attack head on." Mordin said.

"Attack head on? My team is trapped on there!" Tony protested to the Salarian.

"Their probably already fuckin dead." Jack said.

The faces of The Avengers looked at the biotic in shock and complete disrespect.

"I have to agree with Jack for the first time ever…they're probably using them as bait to capture us all." Miranda chimed in.

"I also agree, it would be unwise to face an army of this calibre." Kolyat said.

"I AM NOT ABANDONING MY FRIENDS!" Jan shouted in protest as Carol calmed her down.

"We're just stating facts here fairy." Miranda said directing that towards Jan as she wanted to blast her in the face with her stingers.

"Jan…" Carol whispered as again she maintained her composure.

As then the amount of voices being heard in the room intensified and an all out argument broke out between the two teams.

The shouting and verbal abuse was getting worse as it was going to get physical…

"BANG!" a gunshot rang through the room.

It silenced the arguing and saw it was Shepard with his hand cannon and he'd had enough.

"ENOUGH! No more of this, it's pointless to be arguing amongst ourselves." Shepard said as all just stood there and listened to him.

"There's an alien invasion force on the way…and this is the best we can do?" Shepard said.

He then looked to The Avengers.

"Jan, I understand what your feeling right now their not just your friends their mine too and my team mates, when I became and Avenger I took a vow to fight evil and keep people safe and I will continue to do so." Shepard stated.

He then looked to the crew of The Normandy.

"Guys, I know that all these battles and the war we went through with Saren, The Collectors and The Reapers has made us dependant on no one but we can work with others as proven in the past, these differences we all have with one another were put to one side for one common goal and we can do it again." Shepard reminded them of who they were.

"So I say we could argue until they invade Earth and then the rest of the galaxy or…WE GET OUR HEADS OUT OF OUR ASSES AND WORK AS A UNIT, SAVE OUR FRIENDS AND KICK THEIR GREEN ASSES BACK TO WHEREVER THEY CAME FROM!" Shepard stated.

"We're with you Commander as always we'll put aside our "differences" till later" Miranda said speaking for the entire Normandy crew as they agreed.

"John we're also with you, we'll work as one and settle this later." Tony said as he Avengers were also in agreement.

"Joker…set a course for deep space, we're going to battle." Shepard ordered.

"Right away Commander!" Joker said.

The ship took off and they all were heading into battle as it was The Avengers teaming up with the crew of The Normandy to face the entire Skrull army.

**The Avengers and The Normandy crew are united but will their differences get in the way of the mission? Will they stop the invasion? Will they save the captive Avengers? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is hope this does well, I would like to say that there may be a chance I could give Shepard powers or not so we'll see how it goes, anyway enough talk...enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The Normandy was now exiting their solar system on their way to rescue the captured Avengers and save Earth from the Skrulls.

Tony was in the armoury along with Jacob and Grunt preparing weapons and armour.

Hank was in the labs with Mordin, Legion and Tali making final preparations for any tech counters they could offer.

Jan and Carol were on the lower decks with Garrus, Jacob and Kasumi as they were checking out the Thanix cannons and the Mako.

Jack was with the Skrull prisoner trying to get more out of him but truth be told it was just Jack getting ready for a fight using a training dummy, unfortunate for the Skrull it was him.

Thor and Kolyat were still in conversation with one another.

Shepard however was having a very stern word with his XO in her office.

"Miranda…what was that all about in there?" Shepard asked about her small outburst in the comms room.

"Don't you see that they're not soldiers Shepard…they're misfits playing dress up!" Miranda said insulting The Avengers.

"Their superheroes, men and women who put their lives on the line to protect the innocent from evil." Shepard said defending his fellow Avengers.

"Shepard you can't seriously believe they would stand a chance against The Reapers let alone these Skrulls?" Miranda questioned her Commanding Officer.

"They can and they will, I've seen them in action and with us backing them…the Skrulls and Harbinger won't stand a chance." Shepard said trying to make Miranda see what he sees.

"I'll trust your judgement Shepard, they better not make a farce out of this mission." Miranda said convinced by her Commander.

"Thank you Miranda, now if you'll excuse me I have to check on some things." Shepard said leaving her office.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard was headed to check on Hank, Mordin, Tali, and Legion who was readying weapons and Tony upgrading his armour.

"John good you came I just finished the upgrades on my suit and now I believe we'll have an edge on those Skrulls." Tony said as his armour looked different.

It was the same colour only it looked more robotic than his last as his main power cell was round but was in a diamond shape and it seemed he used the power armour that the Normandy crew uses to modify his own.

"Shepard, myself, Tali Z'orah and have managed to create hacking program that would allow easier access to Skrull ship." Mordin said in his quick voice.

"Also we can use this program to locate the other Avengers and even use it to learn more on their technology and ship designs which was courtesy of Tali here." Hank said giving some credit to the Quarian and she put her hand up to not mention it.

"Once we're in it's radius we can detail the ship's layout and possibly disable their shielding and it's power core." Tali said explaining how the hacking would work to their advantage.

"I actually had one idea before we decide to head on into battle." Shepard said. "EDI." he called.

"Yes Shepard." EDI answered.

"Have everyone assemble to the comms room in ten minutes." Shepard ornered.

"Of course Shepard." EDI said.

"Jack? Can you bring our guest up here, he's needed." Shepard ordered.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone for the second time was assembled in the comms room with Miranda and both Jan and Carol exchanging dirty looks to one another as Shepard was at the front of the room and had their Skrull prisoner with them.

"Okay I have a plan in which we could resolve this peacefully without anyone getting hurt." Shepard said as he was about to tell them his plan.

"Do you really think you can peacefully stop our inevitable victory?" the Skrull asked.

"I can try…I was thinking that we could trade him for the others and in an effort to show some goodwill towards a possible diplomatic solution and that we are not savages." Shepard suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea John and as you said we show them were not savages we may be able to settle this without any violence." Hank said liking the plan.

"The plan can work but what if they don't respond to that?" Garrus asked.

"We try to reason with them by asking for an immediate surrender or we use force to take our friends back and stop the invasion." Shepard said.

They all nodded in agreement to that plan but then the Skrull just lightly chuckled at that plan.

"You are all doomed, your friends will perish just as your Earth and other planets will fall under the might of The Skrull Empire." he proclaimed.

Shepard was getting tired of this guy's predictions and looked like he was going to silence him but then he put his arm on his shoulder and looked to Jack.

"Hey Jack want some more alone time with your friend here?" Shepard asked as Jack smirked in that devious way.

The Skrull looked in complete fear at that thought of it happening again.

"I have more information! Just no more! No more! That female is a savage beast!" the Skrull begged for Shepard to not let Jack near him.

Shepard motioned for Jack to back off as she crossed her arms and had a pout on her.

"So what else do we need to know?" Shepard asked.

"This invasion…it was not the wish of our Queen, she was given information of a great power on Earth." he said.

"What is this great power on Earth?" Shepard asked.

"I do not know only my Queen knows the answer to that." he said.

The entire of both teams were now questioning what the Skrulls were after on Earth.

"Who told you about this great power?" Shepard asked.

"A being calling themselves The Informant." he said.

"An information broker huh? What did he want in exchange?" Shepard asked.

"Technological designs of our ships, weapons and a database of all planets in the known galaxy." he said as the exchange did not sound as simple as Shepard thinks.

"Strange that an information broker wanted all that instead of currency, we'll track this Informant later." Garrus said.

"Alright we stick with the original plan, if not we got to plan B and hopefully we don't get killed." Shepard said.

"You will fail, my Queen and our glorious empire will triumph!" the Skrull exclaimed.

"Jack." Shepard called as she grinned and dragged the Skrull out of the room kicking and screaming.

"Alright everyone clear on the plans?" Shepard asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay we're all set then." Shepard said.

"Commander…we're two hours away from the location, what're your orders?" Joker asked over the comms.

"Switch to stealth mode and be careful, they may be waiting for us." Shepard ordered.

"Aye-aye Commander switching to optic camo." Joker said as he cloaked the ship.

"This could be a really hard battle but I am hoping for a more peaceful resolution but I gotta feeling it won't be so everyone we meet all suited up in the cargo hold in 0200 hours…dismissed!" Shepard said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As that hour passed everyone was in the cargo hold all in armour and geared up ready for the battle as Iron Man arrived and both Avengers and Normandy crew were ready.

"Okay Shepard's on deck attempting negotiations if it works, then we're good if not then it's party time." Tony said.

As Shepard was on deck he was at the CIC and awaited to open comms with the Skrull Queen.

"Commander…we have an incoming transmission." Joker informed.

"Bring it up Joker." Shepard asked as a video comms of a Skrull was shown.

"Whoever you are identify yourselves."

"This is Commander John Shepard of The Normandy, we come in peace." Shepard announced.

"What is it you want human?"

"First off, you have several of our comrades prisoner on your ship and would like to offer a trade them for him." As Shepard brought up on split screen the Skrull prisoner in a cell.

"Ah yes our wayward agent, we will need him back but here are the conditions of this "trade" firstly you come aboard alone Commander with our agent and second you come unarmed."

Shepard thought about it and gave an immediate answer.

"Alright I'll do it." Shepard answered.

The entire crew on The Normandy including The Avengers were shocked by that deal Shepard had just made.

"We'll send a craft to bring you to us, our agent unharmed and yourself unarmed as asked."

"I hope this can be settled peacefully, I'll see you soon." Shepard said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard went to address the two teams in the cargo hold and knew what they were going to say.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tony said.

"This isn't a good plan Shepard." Miranda said.

"It could be a trap." Carol said.

"This is crazy even for you Shepard." Garrus said.

"I don't like this, it's a stupid idea." Jan said.

"This is a fuckin trap." Jack said.

"John you cannot be serious?" Hank asked.

"Oh keelah this is bad." Tali said.

"Thou does not trust these Skrulls nor their words." Thor said.

"My battle master is falling into a trap." Grunt said.

"Shepard this is suicide." Jacob said.

"You shouldn't do this alone Shep." Kasumi said.

Kolyat looked on at it all and stood silent.

"I know it's a high risk situation but I said I would and anyway maybe this is the opportunity we need." Shepard implied to them as he then approached Tony. "I need a quick favour." he asked him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Commander…a small craft is requesting to dock." Joker said.

"Give it clearance Joker, we're going aboard." Shepard said as he was in his N7 gear and had the Skrull prisoner with him.

"You really think my Queen will listen to the likes of you?" he said.

"There's always a chance of settling this without violence, you and your people have a lot to learn about us humans." Shepard said as they entered the air lock.

The airlock then disengaged as the door to the craft was opened with two Skrulls awaiting them as Shepard and his prisoner went on board and the craft's door shut on their arrival as they disengaged from The Normandy and went to the mothership.

"So what's the Queen like?" Shepard asked trying to start a conversation with the Skrulls as they stayed silent. "Uh well I'll see when I meet her." he said as he stayed silent the rest of the trip.

**0-0-0-0-0**

They had srrived after docking inside the large ship and landing in the docking area as the two Skrulls escorted the Commander and his prisoner to the Queen as Shepard looked around and saw platoons of Skrulls awaiting their arrival as he entered the area he was met by a dozen soldiers and all pointing their weapons at him.

"I told you human…you cannot win." he said as they released him from Shepard's custody.

"Commander Shepard…you are now a prisoner of The Skrull Empire!"

"I came here to talk with your Queen upon the negotiation of releasing my friends and stopping this invasion before blood is spilled now I will ask you once and only once…surrender before I get angry." Shepard warned them.

They all looked at the Commander and just laughed as they thought it was hilarious he still was willing to fight a losing battle.

"Then you will die a thousand deaths Commander."

Getting their weapons ready to fire Shepard just looked at them with his hand behind his back as then darkness engulfed the place and the sound of blasting was heard in the dark.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Mothership defences are down begin the hacking sequence!" Hank said as he and Tali went to work on knocking down the other ships in radius.

"Get the Dropship ready, we're going in." Iron Man said.

They all entered the ship as the cargo hold opened up and they made their way through the now disarmed ship's while they had an opening.

"Shepard do you read me?" Garrus tried to contact him over the comms.

"…" only static was heard.

"John come in?" Tony tried to use his card communicator to contact him.

"…" again just static.

"Dammit! I knew it was a trap." Miranda said.

"We can't stop now, John gave us the opening to do this even if he has been…then we do what he asked us to do." Tony said as they all agreed on that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The darkened room was then lit up with the backup power coming on as all Skrulls were down and all that stood was Shepard as he looked to his hands and saw the pulse blasters were still functioning after he used the EMP shockwave but he needed to get in contact the others.

"Shepard to Normandy." Shepard called over his comms.

"…" only static was being heard.

"Shepard to Iron Man."

"..." again nothing was heard.

_Guess I'm on my own…better start moving there could be more on the way._

Shepard knew without any communication or backup he was vulnerable but that never stopped him as he grabbed a Skrull rifle as he quickly made his way through the door and began his exploration of the ship.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The dropship finally made it in one piece as The Normandy would provide covering fire before the battle ships came back online as the ship landed in the mothership's docking bay as both teams exited the ship and kept their guard up looking around to see it was empty.

"Looks like we're in time but where's the-

Getting cut off as gunfire engulfed the hangar as they took cover as Miranda and Jack used their Biotics and sent a double shockwave right into a group of Skrulls sending them flying everywhere.

"Avengers attack!" Iron Man shouted as they went on the assault.

Iron Man just went full force at them blasting anything that moved, Ant-Man went giant and started swatting them away, Wasp shrunk down to size and avoided gunfire to hit them with her stingers, Ms. Marvel and Thor also followed Iron Man in to the fray.

"Give them hell!" Garrus shouted as the Normandy crew followed The Avengers into battle.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard was travelling deeper into the ship and was first looking to locate the prison level and free his fellow Avengers from captivity.

Looking around he heard footsteps and quickly hid from view behind a corner letting them pass as he then went to the direction they came from and peeked behind the corner and saw there was a Skrull standing guard at a door as he knew he needed to know what was behind that door.

A noise was heard as the Skrull guard checked to see what it was and saw nothing…

"CLACK" and knew it was the sound of a rifle's safety coming off.

"Okay now tell me what's behind that door?" Shepard asked him.

"The prisoners of Earth, but you'll never leave here alive." he said as Shepard swatted him across his head with the end of the gun and led him over to the door and he opened it for him.

"Thanks but I already had that speech from your friend and let's just say he's got respect for humans now." Shepard said and just knocked him out with a fist to his face as he fell to the floor.

Shepard entered the prison and saw cells and saw in the first one…

"Steve!" Shepard said as he bashed on the cell window.

It was Steve Rogers, the real one and he awoke to see it was Commander John Shepard and he was happy to see him.

"John! How'd you get here?" Steve asked.

"No time, it's a full assault going on, how do you get this thing open?" Shepard asked.

"Shepard?" as he heard the voice of Hawkeye and looked to see the rest of The Avengers all locked up.

"Just hang on and let me try and get these things open." Shepard said looking around and saw a control system guessing it was what he was looking for and went to it but had no idea what to do and connected his Omni-tool to hack it and hopefully it would open these cells as the program began.

"Don't worry I'll have you all out on a second, it'll be ok." Shepard said.

"Not for you." as Shepard turned around and he was met with a huge fireball to his chest which sent him flying backwards hitting a wall hard behind him.

"You should be concerned with what will happen to you human…bow down to The Skrull Empire and bow to the SUPER SKRULL!"

Shepard was faced down with his annihilation at the hands of this Skrull.

**Oh now it's looking bad for Shepard as he's facing the Super Skrull will he win? Will the combined efforts of The Avengers and The Normandy crew be enough to stop this inavsion?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait had to upload this on another PC as my net is currently down! Anyway here is is so...enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Shepard was now once again staring death in the face as the Super Skrull looked to finish the N7 marine off with one more blast as Shepard checked that his shields were down and seeing that a portion of his chest plate was burned, one more hit would be the killing blow, but still that didn't stop the Commander as he got his feet ready to fight to the end.

"Human…you're race will bow to us and now prepare to meet your end." Super Skrull said as he got another flame attack ready.

Shepard went for his pulse blasters and fired at him as they knocked him back but seemed to have no effect on the powered Skrull which seemed to just make him angrier as he then stretched his arm out and blasted Shepard with a huge gravel like fist to his face as it shattered the left upper part of his helmet cracking his visor, as it sent him flying back again as he got to his feet and went to blast him again but then his blasters had used up too much and were completely fried.

"Dammit!" Shepard said as his weapons were out of commission.

Super Skrull just went flying at him and went to fry Shepard as then he pulled out something from his equipment inventory and managed to shield himself from the burning heat.

As the attack resided Shepard was saved by the red, white and blue starred shield of Captain America.

He then used it to push forward towards the Skrull and then as he was in close proximity with him he just delivered an uppercut with the shield knocking him down hard.

He then went for the rifle he dropped earlier on and saw the Skrull getting to his feet and just opened fire on him as each shot did not seem to faze him as he just laughed.

"You deluded fool…you cannot win, I am the mightiest of all my Queen's soldiers, I am the pinnacle of the Skrull Em-

He got cut off as Shepard just thrown the shield directly in his face knocking him down once more and the shield returned to him.

As he checked his Omni-tool and saw the hacking was almost done as he needed to hold him off just a little longer and just decided to charge right into him and began blasting him with the rifle as shot after shot hit him and then rushed right towards him and threw the gun down, pushed a button on his wrist as he balled his fist and then it began to glow a blue and it connected with the jaw of the Skrull and sent him flying a few feet in the air and he landed hard to the ground destroying a few crates on his landing.

He checked his Omni-tool and hacking was done as he rushed back to the console and opened up the cells as his comrades were free.

But then Cap saw who was behind him.

"JOHN!" he shouted as Shepard turned around.

He was hit directly in the chest with two stone fists of Super Skrull which just threw him backwards and crashing to the ground as Cap and the others rushed to his aid.

"John are you okay?" Cap asked as he helped him up.

"I'm fine…ah!" Shepard said as he clutched his right part of his abdomen. "You're gonna need this Private." he said handing Cap his shield back as he received his weapon back.

"But I don't get it, it was destroyed when I was in Asguard?" Cap asked.

"Had it rebuilt by Mordin and Hank, they added some improvements to it, push the star on it and see." Shepard said.

Cap pushed the start as then the shield was covered in a blue harmonic field then it turned to light and was now pulsing with a sort of energy as Super Skrull was flying in for an attack on them all as Cap threw his shield right at him.

The shield connected with the Skrull…BOOM!

A huge booming sound was heard as it just then looked like he was being electrocuted by the impact of the shield and it returned to Cap as it stopped glowing and Super Skrull fell to the floor completely limp.

"What was that?" Cap asked looking at his shield and at the downed Skrull.

"I had the shield installed with a Biotic Sonic Shockwave, it's a sort of field which will contain energy and when it collides with something it unleashes the built up energy on the target causing a massive energy shock to them." Shepard explained the details of Captain America's newest feature in his shield.

"I don't know what to say." Cap said.

"I'm just glad you're all okay, Bruce you ok?" Shepard asked as the frail looking scientist was being carried by T'Challa.

"I'm fine just dazed a little, I need time to recover and I'll get The Hulk back out here." Bruce said.

"I think the others are here already but we need to get to the Queen if we're going to stop this invasion and end this." Shepard said making the objective clear.

"I know where she is, I was taken to her before." Cap said.

"John how'd you get here?" Hawkeye asked.

"I was planning on trying to negotiate with the Queen to stop this invasion, ask for your release and give her back the guy who was posing as Captain America." Shepard explained. "But they wanted me here alone and unarmed, I came and of course it was a trap but they didn't know I was armed and here I am." Shepard said.

"How'd you get here, I mean you'd need a hell of a team to take these guys on?" Mockingbird asked.

"We were outnumbered but let's just say unexpected help arrived in the form of The Normandy." Shepard said.

All eyes went wide as they could not believe what they had just heard.

"Wait! Did you just say the rest of our team and you old team? I thought they were dead?" Hawkeye asked shocked as was everyone else at this moment.

"So did I but they're back and right now as we can hear gunfire they seem to be here and maybe we should rejoin them and then work our way to the Queen." Shepard said as they all agreed to that.

"We must rejoin our comrades quickly!" T'Challa said.

As then Bruce recovered and summoned the green giant from within and The Hulk was back as he pounded the ground and made a hole in the ground as he fell to the ground and everyone else followed him down.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Avengers and the crew of The Normandy were beginning to become overwhelmed but kept on fighting as they teamed together, with Kasumi, Kolyat and Wasp taking out most soldiers by surprise, Garrus, Legion, Grunt, Thor and Ant-Man took the more direct approach as they had Iron Man, Mordin, Ms. Marvel, Jacob, Jack and Miranda giving them additional support.

"These guys keep coming from out of nowhere!" Jack said as she threw some back.

"We need to find Shepard, I still can't get him on comms." Miranda said as she shot a Skrull.

"Don't worry about him, he can handle himself." Ms. Marvel said as she blasted some shots as Miranda raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"We knew this world had nothing on Shepard." Jacob said causing some of the Skrull's to stand still with his overload ability.

"He's proved himself with us and he's a great Avenger and we can see why you all follow him." Iron Man said as he unleashed an inferno blast from his modified palm blasters.

"Flanking them on the right!" Garrus said over the comms as he shot one with his dead on sniper sight.

"More are coming our way!" Kasumi said over the comms as she and Wasp dispatched them together.

"There's too many of them, we can't hold them off for long!" Wasp said as she flew past more soldiers while hitting them.

"Keep at them we need to hold them off until-

The roof came crashing down and a huge green wall was in front of The Skrull soldiers and it was a very enraged Hulk as he just charged forward and bashed through them all and falling right behind him was the rest of the captured Avengers now freed by Shepard they just went right into the middle of it.

Shepard fell back as he rejoined his team.

"Shepard! Thank god, thought I'd have to clone you this time." Miranda said firing a shot as then Jacob threw Shepard his equipment as he brought out his rifle.

"Not in a million years, okay we have a plan, we take these clowns out and make our way to the Queen and it's end game." Shepard said.

"How do we get past all this?" Iron Man said throwing a concussion blast.

"Is Tali still on The Normandy?" Shepard asked as Miranda nodded.

"Tali, it's Shepard do you copy?" Shepard contacted.

"Shepard? Your ok! Keelah what's going on down there?" Tali asked.

"I got the others free but we need some technical support, can you find a way to cut them off from us?" Shepard asked.

"Give me a few seconds I'll see what I can find." Tali said as she began searching the ship's layout.

"Everyone! Let's push forwards and provide some support….CHARGE!" Shepard shouted as he ran full force into the fray as everyone else followed with him opening fire on their enemies.

Shepard threw a grenade at a small platoon and blew them away with it as he rejoined The Avengers and his team in battle and he fired a few armour piercing rounds taking the heavy hitters down.

They then started brining out their tanks and walkers and now things got heavy for them all.

"Shepard! I found a way to stop them conveying on you, they're being teleported to the ship from another planet, I'm going to shut off the power and block the signal for them to bring more soldiers here." Tali said as she began.

"Hurry it up Tali their bringing their armour vehicles out just for us!" Shepard said throwing another grenade.

Grunt and Hulk were unleashing their rage on whatever was in front of them as Grunt activated his Krogan berserker rage and Hulk unleashing his full anger on the tanks as they began tearing into them but backing them up was the explosive arrows of Hawkeye, the giant hands and feet of Ant-Man.

Ms. Marvel, Jack, Wasp, Kasumi, Mockingbird and Miranda were dispatching more soldiers showing that the ladies were just as aggressive as the guys with blasts, gunfire and a whole lot of PMS.

The rest of the teams stayed on the attack but were awaiting Tali as then power began to get disrupted in the ship and it seemed she'd done the job and less and less soldiers were coming and were beginning to retreat as it seemed they had driven them back for now.

"We got em!" Garrus said.

They all assembled together and the reunion between Cap and his friends was an emotional one.

"Steve! It is you right?" Jan said hugging her friend.

"Yes it's me Jan, I'm glad to be back." Steve said as he felt the same way being back with his friends.

"How did you all escape?" Iron Man asked.

"It was all thanks to the Commander here, he freed us from our prisons." Black Panther said.

Not taking any credit Shepard was in the middle of something on his Omni-tool to notice anything.

"So what's our next move?" Jacob asked.

"We go after the Queen, we get her and it's all over, no war, no invasion, no more blood spilled." Shepard said reminding everyone and himself of the ugly side of war.

"Okay but how do we do that? Wouldn't she be under heavy guard?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, she is right about that and I've seen how her royal guard fights, we need to stand together against them." Cap said.

"Then that would mean we should split into two teams, one should be the strike team." Shepard suggested.

"And another to back that team up when they least expect it." Iron Man suggested.

They then made the teams and were ready.

Shepard took for his team, Captain America, Jacob Taylor, Black Panther, Miranda Lawson, Ms. Marvel, Urdnot Grunt, Hulk and Kasumi Goto.

Iron Man took for his team, Mordin Solus, Thor, Garrus Vakarian, Wasp, Kolyat Krios, Ant Man, Jack, Mockingbird, Legion and Hawkeye.

"Okay Captain America can lead us to the Queen and we'll try and take the peaceful approach, if not we'll take her guard out first." Shepard said.

"While you're doing that we'll survey the ship and see what else is on here and meet you all there." Iron Man said as both teams nodded in agreement.

"Okay…Tony look after them all, their my team as well as yours." he said as Tony nodded.

As then Captain America led the way and Shepard's team advanced forward towards the Queen.

Iron Man's team went the other direction and began searching the ship for anything of importance.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard's team made their way up with Captain America leading them to the Skrull Queen but they were cut off by a horde of soldiers and once again the fight was on.

"Fire on them! Shepard ordered.

Jacob threw a grenade as it stuck right behind a couple of them and blew them out of their cover and gave an opening for Cap to throw his shield at them taking them out of commission.

Miranda used her biotics to suspend some of the soldiers up high in the air as Shepard, Ms. Marvel, Kasumi and Black Panther let fire on them taking them up but the main problem were the blockade of them using a sort of machine guns, however that was solved as two huge locomotives by the name of Grunt and Hulk as they both just steam rolled right through them all and the way was clear to move forward.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile Iron Man's team searched the ship for anything else and they did as they had found more soldiers awaiting them.

Iron Man fired off more pulse shots as into the fray his team went as the combination of Hawkeye, Kolyat and Garrus were just picking their targets off one by one as each shot was a precision hit.

Jack, Mordin and Mockingbird along with Legion were hitting anything that moved but as soon as Jack took a round to the arm and her rage just took over with her biotics flaring up and hitting anyone and anything in radius as her team took cover she just let loose on the Skrull soldiers.

As the rage of Subject Zero ended the ones left were down to Thor, Ant-Man and Wasp as both Avengers shrunk down, Thor used his hammer to bash them out.

"One is trying to escape!" Thor said pointing out to the runaway.

"I got him!" Wasp said flying on after him at normal size.

"Jan wait!" Ant-Man called out but it was too late.

Wasp followed him through the corridors and was beginning to catch up with him…

THUMP! Jan got hit from behind as it knocked her out with one blow as then she was dragged off somewhere.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"How far are we?" Shepard asked.

"We're almost there, so be ready for anything…John these people with you are they…

"It's them, they're alive but I'm still not sure how." Shepard said.

"I'm just glad I'm out of that prison and back with my team mates and getting these guys back for what they did to me and are about to do to Earth." Cap said.

"We're not gonna let them, but I do want to try and resolve this peacefully if we manage to convince the Queen to call off the invasion and return home before it gets ugly." Shepard said as he clutched his rib which was still hurting as he applied some medi-gel to it as it eased the pain.

"John? Your still in pain?" Cap asked as he nodded.

"How far are we?" Shepard asked.

"It's the next floor, we should make one last plan and contact the other team." Cap suggested as Shepard now able to use his comms to contact Garrus.

"Garrus come in, this is Shepard." Shepard contacted.

"Shepard…we've just lost Wasp, she went missing and no idea why they took her." Garrus.

"What? Where are you now?" Shepard asked.

"We're making our way up, but we think they took Ms. Van Dyne hostage so I guess it's up or bust." Garrus said as the situation has become dire for Jan.

"See you topside, stay alert." Shepard said breaking contact.

He then turned to the rest of the team and addressed the current situation.

"We have a hostage situation, they've got Wasp." Shepard said as the looks on The Avengers turned to worry.

"They've got Jan…we can't waste time, we save her now!" Ms. Marvel said worried for the safety of her friend.

"I knew this was going to happen." Miranda muttered under her voice.

"We can't just let them do this, her safety is our main priority." Cap said.

"But we can't give in to them, they would use her against us." Jacob said as it got him some dirty looks from the Avengers.

"I do agree with Jacob but her safety is more important Shep." Kasumi said as the Avengers and her team mates looked a bit surprised by that statement.

"At least one of you agrees with us." Carol said as Miranda shot her a glare.

"Battlemaster…we must fight on." Grunt said getting impatient as Hulk nodded his head in agreement followed by a low growl of impatience.

"What Wakandan elders teach their young…"When choices are given, one must live with that choice." Black Panther said as he gave another Wakandan proverb to the team.

Shepard hearing that then got the cogs in his head turning.

"Shepard you know they'll use her as their "Ace in the Hole" on us and we can't risk this mission on one person's life." Miranda said as then Carol got in her face about that comment.

"You wanna go you bitch!" Carol said challenging her.

"You so called heroes are so full of it, I'll show you what a real hero can do!" Miranda said as her biotics flared blue.

Neither women backed down wanting to tear into one another as Shepard and Cap stepped in between them both.

"Miranda! Stand down!" Shepard ordered.

"Ms. Danvers there's no need for this right now, Janet is in danger." Cap said trying to reason with her.

Both then just calmed down but still shot a glare back at one another as this would be settled later.

"I have an idea on making this even….Tali come in." Shepard called.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"My Queen…they've made it to this level." a Skrull guard said informing her.

"I know, I hoped to meet them and this human they call Shepard." the Queen said.

As on the other side of the massive doors Iron Man's team had arrived and within moment Shepard's team met with them as both were ready to charge on in as both team leaders nodded to one another and they just blew the doors open and burst into the throne room guns all pointing in the direction if the Queen

"I am Queen Veranke, Empress of the Skrull Empire…who are you?" Veranke demanded.

Shepard then lowered his weapon and approached unarmed.

"I am Commander John Shepard, I didn't want this to happen, I was hoping for a peaceful resolution between humanity and Skrull." Shepard said.

"Peace? Between our races? You lie! And I know of who you are Shepard, The Informant told us of your possible interference." Veranke said.

The mention of the mysterious Informant that has seemingly been pushing this invasion and the replacement of Earth's heroes for reasons yet unknown.

"If I wanted to take you all out, I'd have just done it." Shepard said.

Realising he was serious and hearing the reports of how his ship wiped through a squad of her best cruisers proved that.

"We only wanted a world to call our home after he devoured ours." Veranke said with spite.

"Who devoured your world?" Shepard asked.

"They call him the Devourer of Worlds, he is a being known as Galactus." Veranke said with the same spite again.

"So after losing your own world you seek to take Earth as your own, but why Earth? And what is there that's so important?" Shepard asked.

"Because Earth has a stable atmosphere and enough life to last us many generations but the power that resides there could give us the galaxy." Veranke said.

"What is this power you're talking about?" Shepard asked.

"A cube made of cosmic that can make the user's deepest desires come true." Veranke said as Shepard knew what she meant.

"The Cosmic Cube…but last I heard it was destroyed." Iron Man said.

"What do you mean by destroyed?" Shepard asked him.

"They had it destroyed after it was deemed too powerful so your chance to rule the galaxy is out." Iron Man said.

"Then I guess there is only one thing to do…" Veranke said as then her guards came at the entire team.

"Charging forward!" Shepard shouted as him and The Normandy team went forward.

"Avengers Assemble!" Iron Man said.

"We're right here Tony." Cap said as they just followed Shepard and his team into battle.

Gunfire and blasts were exchanged as both oppositions were fiercely fighting one another as Skrull royal guards were bringing the fight to them all but Miranda and Jack used their biotics to try and dispatch them but they seemingly manage to resist their efforts using devices on their belts to nullify their abilities.

"Oh shit." Jack said.

"Bollocks." Miranda said.

They then both got a huge shockwave sending them flying backwards as in came their team mates and both Grunt and Kolyat backed them up as they blasted them with shotguns, Jacob and Kasumi came at them with their hand cannons as Shepard, Legion and Garrus came to provide support as then more Skrull guards arrived.

The Avengers came in and backed them up as Iron Man and Captain America led their team in and as Iron Man blasted them with some shock rounds managing to stun a few they kept n coming as Cap threw his new shield at them which was knocking them down like dominoes.

Ant-Man , Hulk and Hawkeye took out oncoming squads as Ms. Marvel and Mockingbird provided support taking out remainders as were Panther and Thor with the Asguardian and the Wakandan King dispatching them with their magical weapons.

However both teams then began working together as they began to overwhelm the Skrulls and Queen Veranke knew this was futile.

"STOP!" Veranke ordered as her guards ceased by her order.

"I see why Earth call you it's mightiest heroes and why you Shepard fight like a true warrior." Veranke said as she approached them standing in front of her warriors. "Therefore I will withdraw my forces from Earth and we will search for another homeworld." she said as everyone could not believe they had done it…Earth was saved.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO END THIS WAY!" the voice echoed throughout the ship and they all turned to see the Skrull that was impersonating Captain America was still alive and he had at gunpoint Wasp.

"Jan!" Hank shouted as she looked terrified.

"All of this was to not only conquer Earth but also to put the Emperor back on the throne." he said.

"You traitorous dog! I will have your head for this!" Veranke said as she was about to order his execution he held a device in his hands.

"If any of you try to attack, I will activate the device I have attached to this female and I will detonate it!" he threatened them all and he knew he wasn't bluffing.

"What a man you are." Shepard sarcastically said as he stepped forward.

"I mean using a woman as not only a human shield but also as a human bomb, you're no man…You're a coward!" Shepard stated as he was itching to flip the switch and end this.

"You know nothing human! I have done nothing but sacrificed for our race and I will not be denied my chance to save it!" he said as Shepard then discreetly activated something on his Omni-tool.

"No one has to die, you can find a new homeworld without taking another's, it can be done." Shepard said trying to convince him of alternate ways around this.

"Yes…but I'd rather die and be a martyr than lose this war!" he said as then he went of the switch…

The power on the ship went out again and darkness engulfed the place as the lights came back on they all saw both Shepard and the Skrull fighting one another as during the scuffle the switch was hit and the bomb on Wasp was active.

"Jan!" her team mates rushed over to her and saw the device on her back as they needed to think of a way to get it off her and stop the bomb.

Shepard knocked out the Skrull and went to them as he saw the bomb was active and quickly got out his hacking tool.

"Everyone back! I'll dispose of this bomb, just give me a few seconds." Shepard said hacking the thing.

"John…I'm scared, please don't let me die." Jan said scared out of her mind as he concentrated on trying to save her and everyone else there.

"Jan, look at me." Shepard said as she looked directly into his eyes. "No one dies today…I won't let that happen." he stated.

As then the sound of something detaching was heard as then Shepard quickly yanked the bomb off of Jan's back and as he saw it was going critical he then surrounded it in a biotic field and ran out of there for his life.

Tony and Garrus got their comms open on Shepard.

"Shepard what's going on?" Garrus asked.

"I'm going to try and hold it from detonating here in a biotic field until I can jettison it into space." Shepard said in a frantic voice.

"John it's suicide, you'll die!" Tony said.

"I know…if I bite the dust, then do me a favour…look after my team and stop Harbinger!" Shepard said.

"John…

"It's been an honour to be an Avenger and working with you all…Crew of the Normandy, you're the best team and people I've ever worked with and would die again to save you and the universe…thank you." Shepard said.

As then a huge explosion rocked the ship and Shepard's line went dead.

"JOHN!"

**Say it isn't so...has Shepard met his end? What will happen now?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, hope this is good so enjoy!**

Chapter 15

_Shepard…_

_Shepard…_

_Shepard…_

Shepard opened his eyes and saw that he was someplace but not any normal place as he got to his feet and saw the shadow of a figure standing in front of him.

"_Who is that?" Shepard asked._

The figure came into view and he could not believe who was standing in front of him.

"_Hey skipper…long time no see."_

"_It is you Ash!" Shepard said rushing over to her and hugging and giving her a kiss._

"_I'm sorry skipper, this is not real, you know I died." Ashley said as he guessed it was a dream of sorts._

That sunk his heart completely as he remembered that day he lost her.

"_I wish I could go back…go back and save you." Shepard said as his head lowered in sorrow._

"_Skipper." she brought her hand to his cheek and raised his head to look at her. "You had to make a choice…you chose the right one and I'll always be proud you did." Ashley said as the tears began forming from his eyes just from seeing her again._

"_Then why do I always end up losing? Why do I always lose someone? WHY DID I HAVE TO LOSE YOU!" Shepard said as he just fell to his knees and breaking down._

_Ashley knelt down to him and just hugged him tightly as he cried into her Spectre armour._

"_John…stop blaming yourself, you can't go on carrying guilt for everything you've done to save everyone." Ashley said as he looked up with tears streaming down his eyes._

"_I let everyone die…my parents…Kaiden…you…I'm cursed!" Shepard said as he kept on sobbing for those he's lost._

"_Skipper…you saved the galaxy…you saved the human race and even defied the odds and brought all species together to fight one enemy." Ashley said._

_Shepard looked up to her and stood on his feet as she then wiped his tears away and both were looking deep into one another's eyes._

**0-0-0-0-0**

"How is he doctor?" Tony asked.

"Well looking over his injuries, several broken bones, bruising, cuts, a grade three concussion and some trauma to his brain he's stabilised but however he's comatose." Doctor Chakwas said as Shepard's condition was apparent.

"Alright…will he ever wake up?" Tony asked.

"I can't say it could be days, weeks, months even years but the possibility is that he may never wake up, all we can do for the time being is make him as comfortable as possible." Doctor Chakwas said delivering the bad news to him.

"I'll tell them all the news, just keep him safe." Tony said as she nodded and he left to go and tell the others of the Commander's condition.

After narrowly avoiding a full scale invasion and war with the Skrulls even earning the gratitude of Veranke she let them go and would in the honour of Shepard have humanity as a possible allies. Tony was glad of that but now that they had a man down as he walked to the Avengers meeting room and saw both Avengers and Normandy crew assembled awaiting the response of the Avengers leader.

"I have good news and bad news." Tony said.

"The good news first." Cap asked.

"Good news is he's stabilised." Tony said as sighs of relief were heard that Shepard was still alive.

"Here comes the bad news." Jacob said in a low voice.

"Bad news is that the blast injured him so badly he's in a coma." Tony said as the news struck them all hard especially the Normandy crew.

But the eyes of the Normandy's XO was directed on one person in particular.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Miranda berated towards Janet.

Janet was unresponsive as she was already feeling guilty for what had happened.

"Hey shut it! Stop blaming her for this! It's not her fault!" Carol said defending her friend.

"No…it is her fault she got herself captured and that Skrull used her as a hostage to kill us all, if she had just stayed out of the way then maybe Shepard wouldn't be in a coma right now!" Miranda said stating her thoughts on this.

Janet kept her head down just taking the insults and the blame but her friends were coming to her defence.

"Seriously you blame Jan? would've, could've, should've…look we have a man down and he's still alive right? We all make mistakes but pointing the finger and blaming someone does not make it any better!" Tony said defending her.

"Tony's right, this isn't the time to point fingers and besides it wasn't her fault that lunatic tried to use her as a bomb." Hank said also defending his woman as she looked up with a small smile on her face hearing that from him.

"I agree here, it's a bit uncalled for to blame Janet for all of this." Steve said.

"Blaming others is the path to distrust and betrayal." T' Challa said.

"You really need to start acting like a team player." Bobbi said.

"Thou is too hard on friend Wasp." Thor said.

"I'm with them on that." Clint chimed in.

Hulk stood on not commenting as the argument went on.

"Do you think I care what you all think? Shepard is out, we need him for this fight against Harbinger and he may very well never wake up!" Miranda said as then she just got up and left. "If you need me, I'll be in my office." she said leaving.

As then Garrus stood up. "Sorry for that but we're all a little tense with the situation and the fact we're stuck here." he said apologising for the argument.

"Yes we are, it has been a bit of a rough ride for us all, but I am also sorry for this outburst of Miranda's." Jacob said also apologising for their XO's behaviour.

"I also apologise for Miranda's behaviour." Kasumi said.

"Keelah, so do I." Tali said.

"Yes, Operative Lawson's behaviour was irrational, I too apologise." Mordin said.

However Jack, Grunt and Kolyat stayed silent not wanting to say anything.

"Thanks for that but you could've said something to defend Jan." Carol said.

"Sorry but when Miranda begins her rant, there's no changing her mind." Jacob said sharing his experiences with his friend.

"I think we all need to try and work together to resolve this situation and begin functioning like a team." Hank said.

"Yeah I agree with Dr. Pym we need to and besides it's what Shepard would want from us." Garrus said.

Most of Shepard's team agreed with that as some still reluctant to do so as their thoughts on this team was a bit mixed.

Janet then shrunk herself to insect size. "I need to be alone for a while." Janet said as she flew off.

"Jan." Hank said as she left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As things began to go back to normal as normal as it was Tony was now back in work as he walked to his office and saw that Pepper was there arranging his desk and leaving work for him to look over as she turned surprised to see him.

"Tony? I thought you were still sorting things out at the mansion?" Pepper said as he walked past her and sat at his desk.

"Yeah but I decided to come in anyways, let's just say things are not going well." Tony said rubbing his forehead.

Seeing the look he had on his face she sat on the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry about John, just hope he recovers and things can get back on track." she said.

"I know it's just that his team are now with us but his second in command is not being a team player and blaming Jan for what happened to him and some members are being withdrawn, but some are working with us but still it's hectic for them all." Tony explained the situation to his assistant.

"It must be, they just came from another century and that they just fought a war and were thrown into a battle and forced to team with some strangers they hardly know or trust to save Earth and people they don't even know so yeah I would be on edge." Pepper said as the mindset of them all was clear to them both.

"I still can't get over how John just threw himself into the firing line like that without a second thought knowing he was going to die?" Tony asked out loud as he was astounded at the bravery of the Commander.

"Tony…you can't be amazed by that as you do it on a regular basis." Pepper said as she was right as he chuckled lightly at that remark.

"I know but he's…normal, he has no superpowers, he has no fancy gadgets or super armour, he's just a soldier, a man on a mission to save us all from a homicidal, ancient machine race." Tony said as he began to look over his paperwork.

Pepper could see this was stressing him out as she then placed her hand on top of his.

"He's going to be ok Tony and this thing with both teams is they need time to adjust and find common ground, maybe you should try and arrange something?" Pepper said as he noticed the feel of her hand on his.

"I'm not sure if that would work…maybe if we just focused on John's condition and see if there's any medical procedures that could bring him out of this." Tony said as he was too busy looking directly at Pepper.

"Maybe you could…try and…get a…specialist to…look at him." Pepper said as she too was looking directly at Tony.

"I think…that…would actually…be the…best idea." Tony said as now they began to lean closer to one another.

Their eyes locked on to one another, their breaths drawing nearer as they were only mere inches away from each other as their mouths so near…

"Mister Stark." Jarvis called.

They both snapped out of it and realised what had almost happened Pepper quickly got off the desk as Tony turned away.

"Yes Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"You have a phonecall from Hammer Industries." Jarvis said.

"I'll take it immediately." Tony said.

"I'll leave you to it, call me if you need me." Pepper said as she walked out of there fast.

Tony looked back and knew what had happened.

_Almost made a mistake there Tony…a mistake you wanted._

Nodding his head in disappointment he grabbed the phone handle to take the call.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Miranda was currently in her office sealed away from any signs of life as her mind was focused on her reports on the previous war, their arrival to this time and dimension and the fact Shepard was out of commission.

"Operative Lawson you have a visitor." EDI informed her.

"I don't want to be disturbed, tell them to leave." Miranda said.

"I'm sorry Miss Lawson they will not leave until they speak with you." EDI said as Miranda sighed in annoyance.

"Fine let them in and I'll tell them myself." Miranda said getting ready to put on her Ice Queen face.

As the door opened and in came a man and she recognised him as Captain America.

"Miss Lawson, I need to speak with you." Cap said as she just sat there as he took that as a yes and sat down across the desk in front of her. "Ma'm I know things are hard right now but was it necessary for you to run Janet down like that?" he asked.

"I was stating the facts, she got careless, let them take her hostage and used her as a human shield and now Shepard is out, so you tell me if it was the right thing to point out her mistakes?" Miranda harshly said.

"In my opinion, Janet did make a mistake, yes John is in a coma because he threw himself into the fire to save her and us, it wasn't all her fault that Skrull did this and yet your quick to point blame at one person within the team." Cap said.

"She needs to be more focused and pretending that it did not happen or not showing her mistake to her won't help her at all improve or better herself in battle." Miranda again stated.

"We're all not perfect Miss Lawson, some of us are not soldiers, just people wanting to make a difference, Janet's no soldier but she's one of the best I've worked with." Cap also stated as the word _Perfect _hit Miranda.

"No one is ever…perfect, but I stand by what I said, I won't apologise for being honest…this is war Captain and you cannot hold back." Miranda said as he got the message loud and clear.

"Very well Miss Lawson, I can't change your mind but as a soldier it doesn't help morale, but as a person it was kicking someone while they were down." Cap said as he got up to leave.

"Wait." Miranda called out as he stopped. "I didn't get your name from before." she asked.

"It's Rogers m'am…Steve Rogers." Steve said as he left.

As the soldier left the XO to her work he began to think how she reminded him of another woman he once knew back then.

_Peggy…I miss you._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Buzzing around trying to forget about what had happened over the past few days was hard for Janet as she was having the finger of blame pointed at her for what had happened on the last mission and for Shepard being in a coma.

It was all too much for her to bear after Miranda grilled her like that and even humiliated her I front of her friends.

She felt like crap and even thinking it was all her fault.

_I didn't mean for it to happen…I just wish John didn't get hurt saving me._

_Maybe I should go see him?_

_Yeah…I can at least be his regular visitor and not screw that up._

_Maybe I should check out his Captain's quarter's see what else I can learn about him, yeah I'll just enter the vents on the ship and quietly look around._

Janet decided to do so and headed down to the lower regions of the mansion as she flew through the massive hallways and entered the hanger where the Quinjet's were as she flew deeper and found The Normandy resting as she looked for an opening and found one as he entered via the small shaft on the left wing of the ship.

Remembering where things were she looked around and saw she was now entering the CIC deck and looked for a way up and saw another shaft next to the side of the elevator and entered there as she flew up and within minutes she arrived at the Captain's quarters as she resized back to normal.

_So this is the Captain's quarters, let's start looking around._

She looked around and saw the huge fish tank as the array of exotic fishes swam around freely.

Then her eye was caught towards his desk as surrounding it and the room were models of different ships as she picked one up which had the words labelled on the bottom "The Normandy SR-1" as it was the first Normandy before it was destroyed.

_John collects model ships? _

As then the door to the elevator opened up as she turned to see who it was entering.

"Jan? what're you doing here?" It was Carol as Janet wondered the same thing.

"Never mind that, what're you doing here?" Janet asked curious to why her friend was here.

"I came to try and understand John a little better and what better place than his room." Carol explained.

"Ditto, how'd you get up here?" Janet asked.

"That engineer Kenneth let me go up and he thinks I didn't notice him staring at my ass, guess wearing this costume tends to open doors for you." Carol said sarcastically as Janet chuckled at that.

"So where should we start looking I mean I know he collects model ships." Jan said as Carol saw the models all over the room.

"Didn't think he was the type to collect models, guess we learned something new." as Carol walked over to his desk and saw the items there. "Hey come look at this." she said as Janet walked over to look.

She looked to see the medals he received on the wall in a glass case, the computer the hamster and a picture of a woman on his desk as Janet picked it up.

"It's her…

"What?" Carol asked as Janet showed the picture.

"Ashley Williams…his fiancé." Janet said.

"You know about her?" Carol asked.

"Sort of…she and John were an item until she died." Janet said.

"How'd she die?" Carol asked.

"Whenever I ask him he just dismisses it, tries to change the subject." Janet said.

"That bad huh, I get where he's coming from but maybe it's something we shouldn't pry into." Carol said as she then saw a book on the desk and picked it up seeing a page had been bookmarked as she read it and knew the name of it.

"Tennyson." Carol said out loud.

"What?" Janet asked hearing her.

"The book, never pegged John for a poet kind of guy." Carol said surprised at this discovery.

"How'd you know about this kind of poetry?" Janet asked.

"Did this kind of stuff when I was in college, I was hooked on it." Carol said as it seemed she had something in common with the Commander.

"Really? What's that one called then?" Janet asked.

"Ulysses, guess it's a favourite of his." Carol said.

_Wait a sec…John U. Shepard?_

_U…_

_Ulysses?_

"Maybe we should take this and read it to him, try and see if we can bring him out of it." Janet suggested.

"I guess so, think we'd better leave before his bitch of an XO finds us here and accuses us of something else and has a bitch fit." Carol said as Janet nodded and they exited the room and the ship.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Doctor Chakwas remained at Shepard's bedside to monitor him as there was no change as then entered Janet.

"Is it ok to visit?" Janet asked.

"Of course Miss Van Dyne, the Commander could do with visitors." Doctor Chakwas said as she left them alone.

Janet went to sit down next to Shepard as she looked at his unconscious form.

"Hey John, I'm sorry I didn't come in to see you sooner but it seems some people think I am to blame for this and truth be told…I am responsible for this." Janet said as she stroked his hair and caressed his face.

As the time went on she talked to him as much as she could, telling her about herself more, her time with Hank and how she hates Miranda and also how she knows his one secret.

"I know about your middle name, I guessed why you didn't want to talk about it and I'll just say it's a very poetic name you should be proud of it." Janet said.

As then she began to shed some tears as she grabbed a tissue to wipe them away as she was feeling the guilt a lot and held his hand.

"John if you can hear me…thank you, I wouldn't be here today if you hadn't saved me so I swear on my life as well as my family's I will be here for you, I will look after you and visit everyday." Janet stated.

As the hours passed Carol came by to check on them and saw Janet had fallen asleep as she went over to her friend's sleeping form and gently woke her up.

"Jan…Jan…Jan?" Carol whispered.

She opened her eyes and saw Carol. "Carol? Did I fall asleep?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, you've been down here for hours, go get some rest." Carol suggested.

"But what about John?" Janet said rubbing her eyes.

"I'll look after John, you need rest." Carol advised her.

"But I have to look after him." Janet said as she did not want to break her vow.

"Jan…you can't keep blaming yourself for this, he threw himself into the fire and paid for it, no one could've seen it coming so stop being a martyr and get some rest…for me." Carol once again advised her.

Janet reluctantly got up from her chair and stretched her limbs and yawned seeing it was ten twenty three at night.

"Ok fine I'll go but where's Hank?" Janet asked.

"He's in the lab with Mordin and Tali, their looking at different DNA or something I wasn't sure what they were talking about." Carol said as Jan sighed in tiredness.

"I'll see him in the morning, just look after John for me." Janet said as Carol nodded her head.

"Goodnight Jan." Carol said.

"Goodnight Carol, Goodnight John." Janet said to them both as she left and Carol sat next to Shepard.

"Hi John, thought I would be next to see you and I gotta say didn't think you and I had something in common but it seems we do." Carol said as she brought out the copy of Tennyson. "This was one of my favourite poets when I was in college." she said as she looked at the title of the first poem.

_Ulysses…_

_Tho' much is taken, much abides, and though_

_We are not now that strength which in old days moved_

_Heaven and earth, that which we are, we are_

_One equal temper of heroic hearts,_

_Made weak, by time and fate, but strong in will,_

_To strive, to seek, to find and not to yield._

Carol recited the poem as it was good to hear those words again come off her tongue as she read more to Shepard.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_Can you hear it?" Ashley asked._

_As the echoing words of Janet Van Dyne was heard as well as the reciting's of Ulysses by Tennyson done by Carol Danvers, Shepard could not believe they were doing this for him._

"_Don't you see Skipper, they care about you, you're not who you think you are." Ashley said as he stood up to hear their voices._

"_Ash…I'd rather stay here with you." Shepard said._

"_You know that won't happen, you have to go back, fight Harbinger, stop these super criminals and keep the team in line." Ashley said. But it doesn't mean you have to go right away, let's have that talk we were gonna have." she said as they sat on the ground talking._

**0-0-0-0-0**

On board the SHIELD Hellicarrier Maria Hill was currently receiving some shocking news.

"You're who?" Hill asked.

"The new Director of SHIELD, I was assigned by your government to shake things up here and restore order."

Hill could not believe her superiors have just demoted her back to her old position for this man or whoever he was.

"I was handling it fine, why did they bring you in?" Hill asked.

"Since SHIELD was under your command after Nick Fury went missing we've seen New York ravaged by terrorists, aliens and super villains, I'm here to clean your mess up and stop any future threats."

"Who are you?" Hill asked.

"My name is no importance Agent Hill but your next assignment is."

"Capture Commander John U. Shepard."

**Dun-dun-dun! Shepard is out! Both teams are in slight dissarray! And a new Director of SHIELD? Who is he? Why does he want Shepard?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is, sorry for the long wait was trying to finish other stuff and work has been time consuming, so anyway here it is...enjoy!**

Chapter 16

It has several days now and so far still no signs of Shepard waking up, even Tony bringing in specialists to look at him did nothing as they couldn't figure out any sort of treatments or any surgical procedures without any risky complications involved that could bring him out of this.

"Still nothing…Jarvis are you sure there's no one else we could call?" Tony called out.

"I'm afraid not sir, all available medical advisement and options have been sought and has not succeeded ." Jarvis said.

_Uh…it can't get any worse, I mean his team is having a hard time fitting in especially that Miranda woman, she won't back down from anyone…not even Hulk scares her._

"Mister Stark! The Avengers Mansion is currently under siege by SHIELD agents." Jarvis informed him.

"WHAT! Jarvis get my suit ready…Hill better have a good reason for this!" Tony said as he went to suit up.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tony flew in his armour and arrived to see the SHIELD ships landed around and within the mansion grounds as the agents who were armed as he pushed past them and entered the mansion and was greeted by Hill and the rest of The Avengers and The Normandy crew.

"Director Hill…what can I do for you today?" Tony sarcastically asked.

"It's Agent now and I'm only here on orders." Hill said.

They were all shocked by that statement as Maria Hill was no longer the Director of SHIELD but was under orders by the new one.

"What're your orders Agent?" Steve asked.

"I'm here to take Commander John U. Shepard into custody." Hill said making it clear.

"Out of the question, he's comatose so we can't move him in that condition." Tony objected to them doing so.

"I want to see him for myself." Hill asked as he nodded and led her there leaving the other agents there.

Taking an elevator down to the medical bay and being led by Iron Man she was then shown the definite proof of Shepard's condition and saw that standing next to him was Wasp and she got into defence mode upon seeing the presence of the SHIELD agent.

"I don't know what you want Maria but stay back from John!" Janet said as she armed her stingers.

"Jan!" Tony said getting her to lower her guard.

"Don't worry Wasp, I've been ordered to bring him in but I better tell the Director of this development." Hill said getting on her communicator.

"Yes, Shepard's here but he's comatose what do I do?" Hill asked. Her eyes went wide. "Alright I'll bring her to you." she looked to them.

"It seems Shepard can stay here but I have to take someone else by the order of the Director." Hill said.

As both Tony and Jan looked confused to why the change of plans as they escorted Hill back to the main floor of the Mansion as she motioned for the other agents to follow her.

"Where is Miranda Lawson?" Hill asked as Miranda stepped forward. "Miranda Lawson I've been ordered to take you in." Hill said.

"On who's authority?" Miranda asked.

"The Director of SHIELD, he wishes to speak with you." Hill answered.

Miranda was reluctant but guessed she had no choice and was being led away by agents.

"Miranda! Be careful we're still unsure of who to trust here." Jacob called out as she nodded to him and her team and they took her away.

"Quick question Maria…how did you get the boot from Director and back to being an agent?" Tony asked.

"Let's just say things got out of hand and I was given the option to step down…that's all I'm saying Stark, move out!" Hill said as the aircrafts took off with Miranda as their intentions with her were unknown.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Normandy crew and The Avengers were in the meeting room and were trying to piece together the entire incident to why they wanted Shepard and then changed their minds and took Miranda.

"I still don't get it…why take Miranda when it was Shepard they wanted?" Garrus asked.

"Better yet how'd they know you are all here?" Tony said pondering how.

"Good question, but still wonder why take Operative Lawson instead of Shepard? Thinking it may be possible SHIELD is now under command of someone we know." Mordin said in his quick voice.

"What're you saying Mordin? You think an old enemy of ours or someone we really pissed off wanting revenge?" Jacob said as that got some thoughts into The Normandy crew's heads.

"How many guys have you all pissed off in that time of yours?" Clint asked as they were still thinking who.

"A lot." as they turned to see Legion was up and about.

"The Cheerleader had it comin." Jack said as her feelings towards her arch nemesis were still clear.

"Where is Kasumi?" Tali asked to the whereabouts of her comrade.

"You mean thy cloaked woman?" Thor asked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Miranda was on her way to the SHIELD skybase and had no idea what this leader of theirs wanted with her as she pondered that thought.

_Why would this Director want me? Firstly they want Shepard now they change it to me?_

As then they stopped and had arrived at SHIELD base.

"Hold it here Ms. Lawson." Hill said as she and other agents went to check something leaving her alone.

"Thought they would never leave." a voice said.

"Goto? How'd you get on here?" Miranda said as Kasumi reappeared.

"I'm a master thief for a reason Miranda." Kasumi said smiling under her hood.

"Why are you here?" Miranda asked.

"Sometimes Miranda you are wrong about a lot of things, but this instant about trusting people yes I decided to see who these people are and why they want you and Shepard." Kasumi explained.

"Alright I guess it can work, you look around and I'll-" as then she turned to see she was gone. "Always with the disappearing act Goto." Miranda said to herself.

Just then Hill came back. "Follow me Ms. Lawson." Hill said as she exited the craft with an armed escort.

"Agent Hill can you tell me who is in charge of this organisation?" Miranda asked.

"That's classified and besides you'll meet him soon." Hill said.

Miranda knew when something wasn't right and it was as Shepard once told her, he get's a bad feeling about something, he's usually right as they walked the long corridors and eventually were in a dark room where a chair was facing the opposite way.

"Leave us Agent Hill." as Hill did so with the escort as Miranda was alone with this mystery person.

Miranda stood her ground not showing this person fear. "Whoever you are, I don't care but I want to make it clear you will not get Shepard." she made it clear.

"Operative Lawson…still the same."

She recognised the voice but was finding it hard to believe.

"Who are you?" Miranda asked.

"I am the Director of SHIELD and mankind's only salvation against all threats…including traitors." as the individual turned around to reveal himself and Miranda was frozen in her place.

"It-It-It can't be…it's not possible!" Miranda said in disbelief.

"Miranda, it has been a while hasn't it? But I suspect you seriously didn't think I died that day right?"

"I hoped you did, I have Shepard to thank for making me see you for what you really are…Illusive Man." Miranda said snapping back at him.

It was the leader of Cerberus and somehow he's survived and had come here to this world and gained control of SHIELD.

"Whatever it is you want I will not have any part of it, so if you don't mind I'm leaving and I never want to hear from you again." Miranda stated as she turned her back to him.

"Miranda…you should know by now I don't take rejection well, I want you to do something for me." The Illusive Man asked.

"As I said I won't-" she cut herself off as the screen flickered to an image.

"Now shall we talk?" The Illusive Man said.

Miranda just stood there as she had no choice but to listen to him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile on another part of the ship Kasumi was sneaking around the place looking for any sort of evidence of what SHIELD were really after and so far all she found was nothing out of the ordinary as she then ducked behind a corner as two agents passed her.

_So far nothing…maybe I'm being paranoid, I have to stop hanging around Jacob and Garrus both men really need to loosen up too much calibrations and modifications for them._

She then snapped out of those thoughts and saw something that made her blood run cold, a case with a symbol she never thought she would see again…

_Cerberus? But that's impossible we took them out a while back!_

Not wasting this opportunity the thief saw the case being taken somewhere as she followed it as it took her all the way down the stairs as she snuck as quietly as she could and after following it almost down the lower parts of the ship she finally saw it being taken into some heavily sealed room and as the door opened for the guys taking the case she quickly squeezed herself past and did it without any notice and hid behind some crates.

She surveyed the area and saw the place was a lab of sorts and seeing there were Cerberus scientists and they were working on something as the thief needed a closer look and silently jumped down to the ground level and hid herself again and got a closer look at what they were doing and it shocked her.

_Oh my…that's not possible? Why do this? I better contact The Normandy._

Kasumi did not waste time as she went to contact her team.

"Kasumi to Normandy…come in Norma-AH!" she said as she got knocked out with an electrical shock.

A Cerberus commando had caught her before she entered the lab and waited until he had his chance as more commandos appeared.

"Take her away and lock her up, inform The Illusive Man of this and that the plan proceeds." he ordered as Kasumi was taken away.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back at The Avengers mansion, Hank was in the middle of an experiment using the DNA supplied by Tali he was using what resource he had to try and figure out a way to create a strong immune system for her and her people to able to live outside their envirosuits.

_No still not enough maybe if I increase the amount of calcium and Zinc it could produce a faster production of anti-bacteria systems._

He tried again as then the doors opened and in her miniature form in flew Janet as she landed on Hank's shoulder.

"Hank, is everything ok?" she asked.

"No, it's all this Quarian DNA it's so…complex, I've never seen a flawed blood group with these sort of weak immune systems it's like they were never born with any sort of biological protection against infections or disease." Hank said as he was fascinated.

"Hank, you were really quiet when we went for dinner last night." Janet said noticing his behaviour on their last date.

"I'm sorry Jan but ever since my plan to make the world a better place everything seems to go wrong for me, The Big House, Ultron and now I can't help Tali and her people because I can't find a way for them to live like us, no fear of getting sick by a simple germ and dying, it's like there's a curse on me." Hank said as he dwelled on his past mistakes.

Janet could see why this time he was more determined this time than ever to succeed as she reformed back to normal size and gave him a comforting hug as he accepted it and both were having a tender moment with one another.

"I'm sorry Jan that I'm not any good at this, maybe we should take a break for a while." Hank said as she was taken back by that. "I know I'm being a bit forward in saying this but with all that's going on, SHIELD's sudden interest in Shepard and Miranda, their new Director that we have no knowledge of, John in a coma it's just all chaos and trying to see one another would be-"

"A waste of valuable time." Janet said bluntly interrupted him as it was the same story. "Hank if you don't want this to get in the way of your research in helping the Quarians." she said as she turned her back and her head down trying to hold her emotions in.

"Jan…that's not what I meant, I still want to pursue this but-"

"Science comes first I understand, just do me a favour…tell me right now you love me." Janet asked.

Hank looked into her blue eyes and…

"Dr. Pym!" they were interrupted by the arrival of Mordin. "Was I interrupting something? Will come back later." Mordin said quickly.

"No don't bother, just going now see you Hank." Janet said as she shrunk and flew off.

"Science and love…complicated." Mordin said.

"Indeed Doctor Solus…indeed." Hank said agreeing with him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Miranda was now back in the mansion and was just trying to put on her Ice Queen face as she was expected to be bombarded with questions by everyone as she approached the front door she took a deep breath and entered in.

Seeing awaiting her in the hallway was Jacob and Garrus as she walked towards them not showing any signs things were wrong.

"Miranda what hap-" as she cut him off with her icy glare.

"Lawson this is no time for your Ice Queen routine, whatever happened up there we need to know." Garrus said not letting her intimidate him.

"All we have to do is hand Shepard over to them." Miranda said bluntly.

They looked a bit surprised by that statement.

"Why? We don't even know if we can trust them and why let them take him?" Jacob asked.

"I'll explain later, assemble everyone and meet me in the Avengers meeting room." Miranda said as she walked off leaving both men puzzled by that request.

_You can't do this Miranda…you're betraying Shepard, you're betraying everyone._

Miranda's thoughts were focused on the task at hand but her conscience was shouting out at her as she knew it was wrong what she was about to do.

_But you know what's at stake if you don't!_

_He'll do it…you know him that well for him to be this cold and heartless._

As the hours pasedThe Normandy crew minus Kasumi who all presumed she was off doing something as everyone else was in the meeting room and Miranda stood front and centre.

"Miranda this better be good." Tony said.

"Probably another speech of sarcasm." Janet said in a low tone of voice.

"Trust me when I say this, I spoke with the new Director of SHIELD and he's asked that they take Shepard and they be able to bring him out of his coma." Miranda said as that sounded a bit farfetched even for them.

"Okay let me get this straight…Hill is out as Director, the new one wants to help by bringing John out of his coma…why?" Tony asked as it sounded suspicious.

"Yes…they want to bring him out of this because…because…because they want to help us." Miranda said as she knew she was lying to them all.

They all were a bit confused with the sudden change of heart by SHIELD but however Steve noticed the tone in Miranda's voice sounded a bit uneasy.

"I don't buy it from SHIELD even when Hill was in charge but why would this new Director want to help us?" Clint asked knowing his former employers well enough.

"He said that they wanted to try and be on mutual ground with The Avengers and that he had a way of brining Shepard back but I have to take him there." Miranda said.

"Miranda…are you sure about this?" Jacob asked.

She gave her Icy stare again trying to throw him off as Garrus, Legion, Grunt, Tali, Kolyat Mordin and even Jack were starting to think something was not right and that the XO of The Normandy was acting strange.

"Yes, we need to do this, if we're going to get Shepard back and to stop Harbinger, we have to do whatever it takes to bring back the Commander." Miranda said even though it was a lie.

The Normandy crew looked to one another and an agreement was made.

"Alright Miranda, we'll go for it, if they can do it then we'll let them take him and hopefully they'll keep their end of the bargain." Garrus said as they all decided to go with her on this.

"Now hold it! You've all decided but John Shepard is an Avenger and we don't fully agree with this." Tony said as some of the team also felt the same way.

"Not all of us Tony." as Hank spoke up. "I think that if they truly can bring John back to us then maybe we should take that chance, we've tried everything and turned up nothing so maybe we should consider it." he said as they all looked a bit surprised at that from the scientist.

"Hank you can't be serious? We can't trust SHIELD with this new mystery man running things." Jan said as she knew something wasn't right.

"And not that didn't John sort of insult Hill and that she'd threaten to throw him in prison?" Bobbi said as they remembered his statement to the former Director.

"Yeah but I don't think that applies now with a new Director but I still don't trust em." Clint said as he still felt bitterness for when they locked him up for being a traitor.

"We can't just say no, John's life is at stake here and if SHIELD have a way to save him then we should go for it." Steve said as they looked even more surprised the soldier agreed with this.

"You too! Am I echoing this here or are you all going insane!" Jan said as she was frustrated.

"I don't like it." Hulk said.

"Yes thou agrees that SHIELD has shown distrust to thy Avengers." Thor said.

"What W'akandan elders teach their young, if a life is worth one moment, then the moment must be given." T'Challa said saying another proverb of his.

"I don't agree with it but we're out of options here and Jan, I now you want me to agree with you but I can't decide both sides are right." Carol said as she was torn on what to do.

"Ok then, we're not getting anywhere it's time to take a vote." Tony said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Illusive Man stood looking at a view of the Earth from a satellite in space as he heard the door open.

"So you've convinced them right?" he asked.

"Yes." Miranda said.

"Well done Operative Lawson, you've proven your worth." The Illusive Man said.

"NO! this was a one time deal, now you keep your end of the bargain like you said." Miranda said.

"Actually I decided to prolong your deal as I need you to keep an eye out for me on them all, once you've done all I've asked I'll fulfil our deal." The Illusive Man said.

This angered the ex-Cerberus Operative as she glowed blue to use her Biotics.

"Miranda…don't even think about it or you lose the one thing you care about and I promise I'll make it slow and painful." The Illusive Man threatened her.

She thought about it for a second and stopped herself.

"Good then we can proceed immediately." The Illusive Man said.

As then out of the darkness a person approached Miranda and the sight had shocked her.

_How in god's name did he…?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

The entire crew awaited Miranda's return as then the Mansion doors opened and in came the XO and behind her…

"John?"

Shepard was up and kicking as he looked to them with a smile.

"Good to be back everyone." Shepard said.

Miranda however stood to one side and knew the worst was yet to come of this.

**The Illusive Man is back and in control of SHIELD? What does he have planned for the heroes? What does he have on Miranda? Will Kasumi find a way to escape?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait but work is hectic! Anyway here it is so enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Shepard was taking a small stroll around the mansion as after all the amounts of questions and everyone checking on him he needed to get away and he made his way to Hank's lab to see how he and Tali were doing as he took an elevator down and arrived on the sub levels of the mansion and entered the laboratory and saw the scientist at work with his Quarian assistant.

"Shepard." Tali said as she was glad to see him.

"Hey Tali." Shepard greeted.

"John, I thought you went out?" Hank asked.

"I just wanted time alone, thought I'd come down here and see what was going on." Shepard said.

"Well so far we've isolated some bacteria in the Quarian blood but their white blood cell count is still critically low." Hank explained as he showed his research and Shepard looked on.

"So how exactly do you plan to introduce this anti-bacteria formula?" Shepard asked.

As he then led him over to a workstation and opened up a frozen container with a vial and brought out the yellow substance as he showed it to the marine and he looked closely at it.

"This is the prototype but I haven't tested it yet, however I was thinking of testing soon." Hank said as he looked at it a bit reluctantly.

"Hank if your doubting it I could ask someone to volunteer to test it." Shepard suggested.

"No, I couldn't ask that John it's far too unpredictable what the side effects could be." Hank said as Shepard had an even closer look at the substance.

"John…I need to do this so I ask you not to tell anyone of this." Hank asked him.

"No problem Hank it'll be our secret until you're ready to tell everyone." Shepard said making the promise.

"Thanks John, I really want to help Quarians and Tali." Hank said looking at her as she was working on her computer screen. "She and her people deserve what we all take for granted." he said.

"Quick question Hank…where's The Normandy?" Shepard asked.

"It's down the lower hangar, they're making some slight repairs and some of your crew is being a bit stubborn in trusting us." Hank said.

"I'll try and talk with them, here's your sample back, hope you manage to find what're looking for." Shepard said. "But do me a favour…be careful of what you do even if it means a slight side effect." he said as he waved Tali off and left.

Hank looked at the sample and began to think deeply about that.

_Maybe I should take that risk and make science actually help people…not destroy them._

**0-0-0-0-0**

In her room in the mansion Miranda was getting herself some alone time as she just needed to get her head around all that's happened in the last several hours.

_Can't believe this is happening…to me of all people!_

_I swear if he harms her I'll…_

As then her personal computer was sounding as she had an incoming transmission as she answered it and the image came up to someone she did not want to see.

"Hello Operative Lawson, I trust things are going well?" The Illusive Man asked.

"Well your experiment was a success and they're buying it, but they won't be fooled for long." Miranda said.

"They will soon Miranda and remember your place, I have the only thing you care about and you either ensure they are fooled or I make you suffer." The Illusive Man threatened her.

"I know, you don't have to keep reminding me, just remember when this is over and done with you let us go and stay out of my life forever!" Miranda shouted.

"Good to know your on board then, so till next time, I'll contact you soon on your next report and I hope next time you'd make sure all goes to plan." The Illusive Man said as he cut transmission.

Miranda just seeing his smug expression and continuing taunts made her so angry that she just threw a biotic blast at the mirror in her room and just broke it to pieces.

"BASTARD!" Miranda shouted out loud in anger.

As then a knock on her door was heard.

"Ms. Lawson? Is everything ok?" it was the voice of Steve Rogers.

Miranda composed herself and opened the door. "Yes everything is fine." she said as he could see inside it was not.

"Seems like you've had an accident of sorts." Steve said noticing the shards of glass all over the bedroom floor.

"You could say that." Miranda said.

"May I come in?" he asked.

As she reluctantly let him in as he entered.

"Ms. Lawson, there's no need to be so defensive around us all, we're all a team." Steve said.

"Well I'm sorry but since we've all decided to become one your team mates don't think the same as do I." Miranda said as her Ice Queen persona was in.

"Look if you start showing hostility towards them it will be like that, but clearly you were doing it for a reason and my guess is to prove your strength to us all and that your not weak." Steve said as she looked surprised at that.

"So what if I am showing you all I'm strong? Does that intimidate you?" Miranda asked.

"Actually it's admirable." Steve said.

Hearing that from the Super Soldier she was feeling a bit flushed but hid her emotions once more.

"Really? People would say it's…cold." Miranda said as she'd heard it before.

"When war is happening it's all you can show but it can be compared to courage, I believe you show that detail very well and so I think you are a courageous and strong person but you tend to inadvertently step on people's toes in doing so." Steve explained as again she was feeling that flush again.

"Well…yes I tend to but saying the truth as it's seen is not considered an act of hostility, it's showing no fear of the truth but then again making people feel less responsible for their actions tends to help boost morale." Miranda said.

"Indeed, but being strong isn't what makes a soldier, it's how they think and act, Ms. Lawson it's not a weakness to show you need help or show compassion." Steve said as it got her thinking about those words.

"You sound like Shepard, he would've said that." Miranda said referring to her chats with the Commander.

"Really? Didn't think that, I guess he does tend to bring out the good in people." Steve said.

"He does, but you don't need all that advice your practically an icon to the people like him." Miranda said as the Super Soldier unmasked himself.

"I wasn't one to begin m'am, I was just some scrawny guy who wanted to defend his country." Steve said as she looked interested in knowing this.

"Scrawny? Look at the size of you, I couldn't see you like that." Miranda said as she was smiling a little.

"I was rejected from all Army recruitment centres but then came along a professor who wanted to use me in an experimental procedure to create the perfect soldier or in this case Super Soldiers." Steve explained his origins.

Hearing the word perfect made her smile disappear but continued to listen on.

"I was given the formula and here I am, the only one I fought the Nazis and the organisation known as HYDRA led by a man called The Red Skull, we fought in his lair but he escaped as I took on his right hand man Baron Zemo but he launched missiles at the U.S. as me and my friend Bucky stopped them but he gave his life to save mine." Steve said as the sadness in his voice was heard by the XO.

"You sound like you wanted to die instead of him?" Miranda asked.

"He had a life, a family and a girl waiting for him, my life was not worth his." Steve said.

"You say that you were the perfect soldier? Try being born with everything you had and not wanting it." Miranda said as he looked confused at that.

"I was given all my genes, biotics, my intelligence and looks by my father, that man only cared about one thing and that was his legacy." Miranda said telling him her father's wishes.

"You say he gave you these abilities? Do you mean that he experimented on you?" Steve asked.

"More than less but he also created me." Miranda said as that was a shock to him. "What you can't be shocked by that? My father wanted a legacy and got me but I refused and that started it between us." Miranda said.

"You had a row? All parents and their children do, I even had some with my parents." Steve said as he could relate.

"Gunfire was exchanged and since then he's been trying to replicate his work but I stopped him." Miranda said as it was completely different sort of arguing with her and her father.

"How do you mean replicate? Do you mean he made another one of you?" Steve asked as her face said it.

"I'm sorry Captain but I don't want to talk about this anymore." Miranda said as she turned her back to him.

"Ms. Lawson…Miranda, you can't shut people out for showing your weakness, sometimes we find strength in the past to make a clear path to the future." Steve said as she thought about that.

"You can't understand me…no one will." Miranda said.

"I can see this is difficult for you to talk about, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Steve said as he left her to her thoughts.

_You know what happens when you start trusting people…_

_Niket…and now Shepard…I can't let him be next._

Thinking this Miranda knew if this act of betrayal and deception continued things would indeed become more than lonely.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard was back on The Normandy and was taking a look around as he got welcome back's from everyone and even Joker saying how much he would miss Shepard if he died again and how boring it would be without him to listen to his and quote awesome jokes.

However Shepard just took the elevator up to his quarters and looked around as he then accessed his computer.

He then went to his files and all the information concerning The Reapers, The Avengers and his crew were all there as then for some reason he began to copy those files and then he sent them to someone.

_Now the pieces can fall into place, I can focus on the teams._

He left his room and went out the elevator and left the ship abruptly but before he could…

"Commander!" it was the voice of his Yeoman as Kelly had something she needed to bring up.

"What is it Chambers?" Shepard asked.

"There's been two messages for you." Kelly said as normal.

"By whom?" Shepard asked.

"First was by Miranda who needed to speak with you in her room above." Kelly said as Shepard knew what that was about.

"Your second message was from Ms. Danvers." Kelly said as he was surprised by that.

"What did she want?" Shepard asked.

"She was hoping to speak with you regarding something about Ulysses?" Shepard was a little confused but guess he would see her later.

"Thanks Chambers, your dismissed." Shepard said and walked off.

Kelly was a little bit confused to that behaviour as she knew the Commander does not act all professional when they chat…_something's wrong here._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Janet flew into Hank's lab to see him as she wanted to talk with him about their last chat which ended a bit bad and needed to see if she could salvage their relationship.

"Hank are you here?" Janet said as she resized.

As she looked around she saw some equipment was broken or damaged and that a vial of something had been left broken on the floor with it's contents everywhere.

_Hank would never leave a mess all over the floor, especially in the lab?_

"Jan? what're you doing here?" she turned to see Hank standing there.

"Hank…what happened here?" Janet asked.

"Nothing now why are you here?" Hank asked a bit aggressively.

"I came to talk to you about my-

"There you go again! It's always about you and your feelings! You know Jan I seriously don't care, I tried to work on this relationship and being together but you just won't understand how important my work is or how I feel!" Hank shouted at her.

"Hank you're scaring me." Jan said as he then aggressively grabbed her wrist and had a tight grip on it. "Hank your hurting me! Stop it!" she cried out.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard made his way to see Carol as he walked up to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Carol asked.

"It's John, you wanted to talk to me?" Shepard asked.

"John come on in!" Carol invited him in as he opened the door and stepped in.

"Is everything ok?" John asked as she was out of her costume and wearing a pair of slacks with a plain white tank top.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk…Tennyson." Carol asked.

"Tennyson huh? Well why not I mean it's a very…interesting subject, I take it you know a few verses?" Shepard asked.

"How does Ulysses sound or am I making an assumption about you John Ulysses Shepard?" Carol said as he raised an eyebrow to that.

"Uh I don't get it?" Shepard asked.

"It's you middle name right? I figured it out but I guess I'm wrong?" Carol asked.

"Well you could find out." Shepard said walking up to her close as their faces were inches from one another. "If you're willing to go that far." he said huskily as she was feeling flustered.

"John…I-I-I don't think you-we should be doing this, it's just not…you." Carol said trying to disarm him but he got closer and then he kissed her as her mind said no but her body said yes as they continued.

"Commander!" his comms went off interrupting them.

"What now Garrus?" he asked annoyed at the interruption.

"It's Tali she shot Dr. Pym." Garrus said as Carol looked shocked in horror at what she heard.

"She shot him? Why?" Shepard asked.

"Get down to the med bay we're taking Dr. Pym and Miss Van Dyne to there." Garrus said.

"Jan's in the med bay as well? How bad is it?" Carol frantically asked for her friends wellbeing.

"Both are being treated for their injuries, Tali took a bit of a hit as her visor and suit were damaged, so she's with them as well." Garrus explained.

"I'm going to see them, Tali better have a good reason for doing what she did!" Carol said as she just bolted to the med lab as Shepard followed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Colonel…I'm on board but there have been changes to the security and there seems to be another presence of an organisation here."

"What about the target?"

"Not located yet but will continue to search the airship."

"Proceed with caution Romanov."

"Yes Colonel Fury, I will." Natasha said as she crept through the base.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The scene in the med bay was just horrific as Carol was comforting Janet and Tali was also being treated next to her and Hank was having the bullet removed from his shoulder.

"Tali what happened?" Shepard asked.

"I-I-I had no choice he would not stop hitting her, I repeatedly tried to stop him verbally but he then lunged at me and punctured my suit and as I got up to face him he broke my visor so I raised my weapon and tried to stop him but he went back for Janet so I told him not to move and I…opened fire on him and hiot him hard enough to keep him down." Tali explained as she was racked with guilt on making the decision to shoot Hank.

"Is Jan ok?" Shepard asked.

Tony looking on at the shaken condition of his team mate. "A few bruises, some cuts and trauma but she's ok…I just don't get it? Why would Hank go all skitzo on her?" he asked as he then looked to Hank unconscious and having the bullet removed.

"I can't believe he would harm Jan…it's like he was possessed or something." Steve said as he was baffled and also angered by the acts of Hank Pym.

"He laid his hands Jan, when he wakes up I swear I'm gonna beat him down for it!" Clint said as Bobbi tried to calm him down.

Garrus then turned to Tony and locked eyes with him. "How can you let him do this not just to your won team mate but also ours? How can you even call yourself a leader if you can't control your squad?" he said harshly as Tony was pissed.

"Really? Well at least my team can trust your guys, yours doesn't even want nothing to do with us!" Tony tried coming back as Steve tried to stop a fight imploding.

Shepard looked on at the events unfolding and smirked.

**What the hell is going on? Why is Shepard liking all this happening? Why is Black Widow on the airship? What is she looking for?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there sorry for the long wait was having problems with doing this but I'm back and also ME3 is upon us but have not played it yet so will get to it ASAP! enough chat enjoy!**

Chapter 18

With SHIELD under his control The Illusive Man had access to their files as he looked through all of them with his head of research and found something very interesting.

"So they've found a way to harness Gamma radiation without the side effects, we need to start the experimentation on Shepard, have him prepped for Project G.S. , we can begin our plan to take down those Avengers and his crew with them, then we take the world and the rest of the galaxy will follow Cerberus." The Illusive Man said as the researcher nodded his head and left to do so.

However they were unaware of a third person overhearing this as it was the Black Widow and hearing that all made her shudder to think this was what SHIELD had become.

_I have to find Shepard now…where do I begin?_

Her comms went off as she answered her earpiece.

"Romanov, report." Fury said.

"I am searching for Shepard as ordered but am unsuccessful in finding him." Natasha said.

"I have another target for you to rescue." Fury said sending her the image on her PDA. "Her name is Kasumi Goto, she's one of Shepard's crew and is being held here in the prison wing, get her out, she'll know where Shepard is and when you do find him both of you use the escape route I plotted on your PDA…good luck agent Romanov." he said as he cut comms.

She looked around and quickly ducked behind a corner narrowly avoiding Cerberus patrols as she looked for anymore as the coast was clear and she began her search for Kasumi Goto.

Knowing where the prison wing was she had to avoid the numerous security protocols and of course she knew how to avoid them as she crept through the vast hallways of the carrier as she looked to use the ventilation system to make her way down as she quietly removed the cover and ducked in and put the cover back on to avoid alarming anyone.

She crawled through the small square ducts and used her PDA to guide her to the holding place of Kasumi Goto as she neared her destination she saw the exit and again silently opened the vent cover and landed to the ground and looked around and ducked behind a corner out of instinct and saw it was clear but then saw the camera as she went directly underneath it's blindspot as the eyes were useless and she just went down the elevator to the prison level.

_Who is this Kasumi Goto? Can I trust her? _

As the elevator stopped it snapped the Russian agent out of her thoughts as she hid from view in the elevator as the doors opened as then they closed out from nowhere she was on the prison level.

The cells she walked past all containing SHIELD criminals as most were in super villain prisons but these were minimal threats as she knew some of them but was not giving them any attention as then she checked her PDA and found her cell as Kasumi Goto laid there looking very bored.

"Kasumi Goto?" Widow asked as she turned her head to face the red headed woman on the outside.

"And you are?" Kasumi asked her.

"My name is Natasha Romanov but you can call me The Black Widow." Widow introduced herself.

"Black Widow huh?" Kasumi said as she sat up and stood on her feet and walked up to the cell to face her. "So why are you here?" she asked.

"I came to find Commander Shepard but I was ordered to get you as well so this is your lucky day." Widow said as the thief grinned under her hood.

"Oh so who sent you?" the thief asked.

"I'll tell you when we get the Commander out of here." Widow said as Kasumi's cell suddenly unlocked itself as the thief walked out with a smile on her face.

"Then let's find Shep before they turn him into a science experiment, I believe he's on the third floor of this place." Kasumi said as Natasha nodded as they both made their way to rescue the Commander.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Still in shock over the volatile actions of Hank Pym both teams were now pointing the finger at one another over the assaults on both Janet and Tali as Tony, Steve, Garrus and Jacob were seated in the meeting room.

"You don't have any control over your team, he just tried to savage Tali!" Garrus spat.

Tony rose out of his seat to answer that. "Aren't you forgetting he also hurt Jan? We will investigate how this happened but until then we keep a close eye on Hank and we try to sort out the details so let us do our job!" he said as Garrus wasn't satisfied with that.

"Investigate? It was clear as day he just went insane and beat them both, but if you think there was something else then I'm giving you twenty four hours to find out if not, we're taking action." Garrus said making the ultimatum.

"What about John? What does he think of this?" Tony asked.

"He's…indisposed and Miranda is preoccupied so command falls to me, I want justice done here and if you find something then all will be good but if you can't find nothing well…Dr. Pym will be finding out how Turian Justice is done first hand." Garrus said as Tony knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Alright but I know something here isn't right as do you." Steve said as Garrus knew he was right in saying so.

As then Jacob stood up. "I say you're right but what Pym did was a callous and gutless act, he should be locked away for what he did but I think there is more to this so I'd like to offer my help." he offered his help in the investigation.

Tony nodded accepting his help.

"Where do we start?" Jacob asked.

"I'll question Jan and Tali." Steve said.

"Then that leaves me and Tony with the lab, Garrus we could use your insight on this?" Jacob asked.

"Alright I'll be there, I'd better go tell Shepard of this development." Garrus agreed as he went to do so.

When Steve left to talk with both Tali and Jan he then saw on his way up Miranda and for some reason she looked a bit stressed as he decided to check on her.

"Ms. Lawson? Miranda?" Steve said to her snapping her out of space.

"Oh…Captain Rogers, I didn't see you there, in a world of my own there, what can I do for you?" Miranda asked.

"Why aren't you trying to calm your team or even help us to stop Garrus using his "Turian Justice" on Hank? Better yet why is John avoiding all of this?" Steve asked as Miranda knew this was coming and just kept her act up.

"The Commander is busy with another problem and as for myself I can see this was Doctor Pym's fault and it looks to me his experiment went wrong and your team cannot prove this but I hope for his sake that the investigation turns something up." Miranda said in her cold tone.

He knew she was avoiding the question by being her cold self but he knew there was something not right with all of this.

"You didn't answer my question…are you letting this happen for a reason or are you doing this because…" Steve looked directly at her and her expression went from blank to one definitely hiding something.

"I have work to do." Miranda said as she tried to leave but Steve blocked her way.

"Miranda, did something happen to you when you went to SHIELD? Did they do something to him?" he questioned her as he wanted to know. "Are they threatening you? How do they even know you?" he asked her as she was on the verge of breaking…

A flash of blue threw him back a few feet as he landed flat on his ass and saw Miranda glowing blue from using her Biotics.

"As I said, I have work to do." Miranda said calmly as she just left leaving the super soldier questioning her actions even more.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Widow and Kasumi snuck silently through the base without any whisper of their presence as the former thief led the way.

"Get back!" Kasumi whispered as they ducked behind a corner avoiding sight from a group of scientists that were accompanied by some armed guards.

"Who are those men?" Widow asked.

"Cerberus…it looks like we didn't come here alone, we brought our problems with us, but nothing we can't handle." Kasumi said.

"How far?" Widow asked.

"He's down here as I remember, but still how do we get him out of here?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know but we'll find a way." Widow said as they continued onward to save Shepard.

**0-0-0-0**

Janet was still in the medical bay recovering from her injuries at the hands of Hank as she sat with Tali who was laid in bed, as her punctures in her suit were repaired but she was suffering with a mild case of a fever as a result of the attack and tears in her enviro suit.

"Is there anything I can do for you Tali?" Janet asked as Tali was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Uh…I'm fine really Ms…uh…Van Dyne, really it's just a fever I'll…be-be okay once the anti-boitics kick in…what about you?" Tali said trying to stay conscious.

"I'm ok, not too bad now it's just-" Janet was trying to describe her feelings but she began to cry a little as Tali reached her hand to comfort her. "Hank's not a violent man, he's the opposite of that! I just don't get it? He hurt you and he…hurt me, I just don't get it at all?" Janet cried out.

"Ms. Van Dyne…Hank would never hurt you…ugh…I think…something went wrong with…the experiment." Tali said as she began to drift off again but was snapped out of it as Janet held her hand tight.

"Tali? Are you ok? I'll get help!" Janet frantically said as she went to leave but her hand was in the tight grip of Tali seeing she was still awake.

"Ms. Van…Dyne, don't go I'm fine just feeling the side…effects of the drugs." Tali groggily said as Janet sat back down.

"Call me Jan, it's what all my friends do." Jan said as Tali could not believe she refereed to her as a friend.

"Of course…Jan." Tali said as the friends talked.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Widow and Kasumi were now at the foot of the lab where Shepard was being held as they cautiously looked around the area and saw all was clear as Kasumi used her onmi-tool's hacking system to get the door open and within seconds they were in.

Both entered and saw it was a well built lab with all sots of tech and medical equipment and saw screens with the status of a subject as then they found the subject in the centre of the room.

"Shep!" Kasumi called out as she rushed over to the bed ridden and comatose Commander to check on him.

Widow also went to check on him as she looked at his vitals. "He's stable but whatever their planning to do to him it can't be good." Natasha said.

"Okay how do we get him out without being noticed?" the thief asked as Natasha went to contact Fury.

"Widow here, we found Shepard, he's alive but need a safe route out of the hellicarrier." the agent asked.

"There isn't much of a route out of there without gunfire being exchanged but the best way is to get out of there and head down to the weapons lab and try to find an exit." Fury informed her.

"At once Colonel, Romanov out." she said as she hung up.

"We'll have to wheel him out without trying to fight any Cerberus operatives seeing us." Widow said.

"Guess we have no choice, let's roll out Tasha." Kasumi said smirking under her hood as Widow rolled her eyes at that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Garrus went to talk with Shepard as then he saw him talking to someone on his Omni-tool.

"Shepard?" Garrus called out.

As he snapped away and saw Garrus as he acted casually as he could. "What is it Garrus I'm busy?" Shepard asked.

"We've let The Avengers along with Jacob and myself investigate the attack but after twenty four hours we're taking this into our hands." Garrus told Sheppard .

"Finally your doing something about this! Maybe your way is the right way and when you do decide what to do…make sure it's fitting for Pym." Shepard said as he walked off leaving Garrus to question Shepard.

_What the hell is going on here? Deal with it later, better begin the investigation._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Widow and Kasumi wheeled out the comatose Shepard as quietly as they could but was finding it difficult as they hid at ever corner hiding from security cameras.

"We cannot keep this up it's hard to keep out of sight with Shepard like this." Widow said moving the Commander out of sight.

"We need a miracle right now but that's out of the question." Kasumi said as then they saw some Cerberus soldiers coming their way and knew they would have to fight them at risk of alerting the entire base of their presence as Kasumi loaded her gun and Natasha loading her gauntlets getting ready to engage them…

"Gentlemen!" they turned to see it was their superior. "We may have a slight problem in cybernetics go and investigate…Director's orders!" as they did not argue and left to do so.

"You both can come out now." as both Kasumi and Widow did so to see the most unexpected saviour.

"Hill?" Natasha said not believing this.

"Natasha…been a while, so why is Shepard here? Thought he was back at Avengers mansion?" she asked.

"You've been tricked as have The Avengers and my team, this is the real John Shepard the one that left is an impostor created by the Illusive Man ." Kasumi said as Hill did not look surprised.

"I figured something wasn't right, I take it you saw all these guys?" Hill asked as they nodded.

"They're Cerberus's guys and all The Illusive Man's private army, you can't trust them he just wants revenge on Shepard, we have to wake him up and take down this clone before he causes damage." Kasumi said as Hill began to see how things were adding up.

"Ok but it does not explain Natasha's presence here." Hill asked about her former teammate.

"I was sent here by Fury." Widow said shocking Hill.

"Fury's alive? How do I know you're not lying?" Hill asked.

"You know I'm not and deep down you believe this is all wrong, the way SHIELD is being led, this new and mysterious Director moves in without notice and also is interested in Shepard?" Widow said as Hill knew she was right.

"I admit something's not right but why did Fury go into hiding?" Hill asked.

"This organisation and others wanted him out of the way but, but he escaped before they could do so as did I and right now we need to save Shepard and stop Cerberus before this goes too far." Natasha said.

Hill thought about it and walked down the hall. "Follow me, there's a quicker way out here." she said as both the spy and thief had no choice as they wheeled Shepard in her direction.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Tony and Jacob were in the lab where the incident happened and were surveying the wreckage as then entered Mordin along with Clint and Bobbi as then trailing behind was Thor and Kolyat who had heard what happened.

"So what are we looking for?" Clint asked.

"Something that could've triggered Hank's psychotic behaviour." Tony said. "Jarvis start a scan of the room and see what you can detect." he asked.

"Wasn't he experimenting on something?" Jacob said.

"Dr. Pym was trying to research a way for Quarian's to exist in normal atmosphere, but was not sure if sample was ready for testing." Mordin said in his quick tone.

"Why would friend Pym attack friend Wasp? It is not how an Avenger acts." Thor asked.

"Beats me but that's why were here." Bobbi said.

Kolyat studied the room and used his Drell insight to try and make sense of how this happened.

"Do we have any security footage of the lab?" Jacob asked.

"There wasn't any security cameras here so that's a dead end." Tony said.

"Sir, there have been a detection of combinations of chemicals and I believe this is Dr. Pym's experiment." Jarvis said.

Tony and Mordin went over to find the experimental drug Hank was testing as Mordin used his Omni-tool to analyze the substance as he came up with some results.

"Study suggests that this was tampered with, not sure with what but need more time to analyze." Mordin said doing so.

"If it was then who did?" Jacob asked.

"We need to know who was in here besides Hank, Tali, Jan and Mordin." Tony said as they began narrowing it down to the culprit.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hurry! They'll know something's wrong." Hill called out as both Widow and Kasumi were wheeling Shepard as fast as they could.

They then saw an small craft come in as the three women drew their weapons quickly ready for a fight as the side door opened and revealed what both Widow and Hill could not believe their eyes.

"Colonel!" both of them said in unison.

"No time for a chat get him on board." Fury said as both the thief and spy did that as then they could hear the alarms going off.

"Get going! I'll try to distract them." Hill said as she drew out her gun and fired some shots in the air.

"Hill! Be careful and try not to get killed." Fury said.

"Director." Hill said as the doors to the craft closed and they flew off as agents arrived too late as they got away.

On board the craft Fury had a cylinder case as a hissing sound was heard and out came a injection gun filled with a sort of substance as Fury was going to use it.

"I need you both to hold him." Fury said as Widow nodded and did so but Kasumi was objective of that.

"Hold on what're going to do to Shepard?" Kasumi asked.

"We're gonna wake him up with something that was a lot of trouble to get, so I need you to trust me on this Ms. Goto if you want Shepard up and around." Fury said as she knew he was useless like this and would rather him awake as she had no choice.

"Alright but if anything happens to him…" Kasumi said as Natasha looked to her. "Kasumi…you have my word we are on the same side." she said looking her straight in the eye and had to give them the benefit of a doubt.

They both held the comatose Commander down and Fury injected the questioned substance into Shepard's body as then he was having a fit of sorts as both women struggled to hold him down as he continued to convulse but in minutes he subsided as they let go of him.

"Did it work?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh…agh…wha-uh god…"

"Shep!" Kasumi said happy that he was finally awake.

Shepard sat up slowly and saw he was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Kasumi? Black Widow? Fury? What the hell is going on?" Shepard asked.

"Commander…you may want to hear this." Fury said as he started to explain.

**Shepard is up! But now what? Will he get back to the others in time before Garrus gives Hank some "Turian Justice"?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here it is, managed to get this done a lot quicker! I am not happy like many people about the ending to ME3 and hopefully the DLC they're releasing will make up for that. Anyway enough of a rant enjoy!**

Chapter 19

"So let me get this straight…for weeks now I've been in a coma? And Cerberus is back and in charge of SHIELD? And there's a clone of me running around out to destroy both my teams?" Shepard asked.

"Exactly Shep and we need to stop him." Kasumi said.

As then Widow and Fury approached them. "But first we need to make a quick stop and even the odds in our favour." Fury said with Widow walking up to him and handing him his armour and weapons.

"Where we headed?" Shepard asked as he began to load his gun.

"Latveria…we're knocking on the door of a diplomat." Fury said as Shepard smirked at that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Carol was confused and in turmoil as not only her best friend was attacked by the man she has a crush on but also that Commander John Shepard out of the blue just kissed her.

_What the hell was I thinking? What the hell was he thinking?_

_Get a grip Carol, he just surprised you that's all you have been out of the game a while now._

Still confused to that kiss she decided to confront him about it and went to his room as she slowly approached it and heard something.

"Do they suspect anything?"

"Nothing, it's like they don't see the difference "Earth's mightiest heroes" my ass, they're all so clueless." Shepard said insulting The Avengers.

Carol was a little shocked but continued to listen.

"What do I do next?" Shepard asked.

"If Vakarian manages to dish out his vigilante justice on Pym then they'll break down from within and tear one another apart."

"Garrus has feelings for Tali of course he'd make this personal, I prayed on that and let him do the rest." Shepard said.

Hearing this Carol could not believe this that the man behind the door was not the Shepard she knew.

"Alright continue your decommissioning of both teams and report when your done, if you fail…you'll be decommissioned just like those Husks."

"I won't Illusive Man." Shepard said as that sent an alarm to Carol as she knew who The Illusive Man was.

The door swung open off it's hinges and Carol stood in the doorway surprising Shepard.

"Ms. Danvers, what can I do for you? Or better yet where can we do it?" Shepard sly fully said with a devious smirk on his face as that just enraged Carol who marched towards him.

"Who are you?" Carol said arming her energy blast at him.

"Oh you heard that, well guess I should say that I am not John Shepard but I am better than him." Shepard said.

"You're an impostor not the real thing." Carol said getting ready to blast him.

"Could say that but I take it you'll want to tell your pals about this and stop my plans?" Fake Shepard said.

She grabbed him by the throat as he struggled to get free from her super powered grip as she was about to blast him…

A blue flash threw her across the room and into the wall as it dazed her but she did not get the chance to recover as Fake Shepard used his Omni-tool to send a huge surge of energy that shocked Carol and knocked her out cold.

"Good thing you showed up when you did." Fake Shepard said as it was Miranda who saved him.

"Shut it you bastard I'm doing this because you and that fucking boss!" Miranda cursed them both.

"Temper, temper Ms. Lawson, remember what happens if-

"Don't even think of saying it! Once I've done this…this…ugh I want no part of your organisation ever again!" Miranda said sounding disgusted at betraying her friends and team.

"Fine but just know she won't be harmed." Fake Shepard said as he grabbed the unconscious Carol and dragged her out of sight.

"Make sure she's hidden until I've finished the final phase of the plan then I'll release her." Fake Shepard said as Miranda had no choice but to do so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Alright here's the plan you three go in and get out that simple." Fury said.

"How heavy is the resistance?" Shepard asked.

"Very." Fury said.

"What about the objective?" Widow asked.

"Keep our minds on it and hopefully we'll make it out in one piece, you ready Shep?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah just hope we can get out and get back in time before it's too late." Shepard said.

The craft landed as the three of them exited the craft and they headed straight for their destination Castle Von Doom.

"Is that seriously his name…Doctor Doom?" Shepard asked not believing it was his name.

"His alias his real name is Victor Von Doom and he is the ruler of Latveria and untouchable." Widow said stating his diplomatic immunity status.

"I hate diplomats, they're all the same just because they think they're above the law with their immunity status, this guy's no different." Shepard said thinking of a few he remembered with his time on the Citadel.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's bust on in!" Kasumi said as they all nodded and made their way in.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Even with the investigation getting somewhere it still didn't quell the hostility between both teams as Garrus was holding back putting a beating on Pym for hurting Jan and especially Tali as Garrus went to check on her.

"Garrus…oh keelah I wasn't expecting anyone." Tali said as she sat up slowly.

"I had to come see you, how're you holding up?" Garrus asked as he sat next to her.

"Getting better Janet keeps coming by to see me as is most the crew but I haven't seen Shepard or Miranda, is something happening?" Tali asked.

"We're investigating what happened but Shepard isn't too interested and quite frankly I'm worried that something's not right with him." Garrus said expressing his concerns for his friend.

"Why is something wrong?" Tali asked.

"He's not acting like his usual self, he's being more distant and not even getting involved to help stop this dispute and as you can see I had to take charge and since he nor Miranda are doing anything I told them if there was no evidence of Pym being manipulated I would be more than happy to dispatch "Turian Justice" on the good doctor." Garrus stated.

"No! listen to me something is wrong with him it has to be the experiment it must've caused his outbreak." Tali said trying to stop Garrus from doing this.

"We suspect it but until Mordin gets the results of what was in it we can't determine that." Garrus said as there may be some hope I resolving this.

"Garrus don't do this…don't cross that line." Tali said as she placed her hand on top of his.

He then held her hand as both were having a moment they had back on The Normandy before they went into battle on Earth against The Reapers.

"Tali…I promise I won't but I don't want to lose you." Garrus said as Tali through her helmet was blushing as even the Turian could see that he meant it.

"Keelah Vakarian, you know how to make a girl blush." Tali said as a moment happened once more between them.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Mister Stark…we have an intruder in the mansion!" Jarvis informed him.

"What why didn't you detect him sooner?" Tony asked.

"My programming was interrupted by an unknown signal." Jarvis informed him as Tony had to know.

"Where was the signal originating?" Tony asked.

"Fr-…ins-…man…si-…" Jarvis's voice and system seemed to be shut off.

"Jarvis? Jarvis? Alright intruder get ready…Avengers Assemble!" Tony said calling the team with his ID card.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The team got called as Cap was making his way down to he main hall as he spotted something nearby and saw it was Miranda dragging something…no someone as he just went to find out.

"Miranda?" he asked as she stopped in her tracks.

He saw what she was doing and could also see who she was dragging, she tried to get the words out of her mouth but nothing came out as he marched towards her.

"You better have a good explanation or I'm taking you down right now." Cap said as she knew there was only one way to do this.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Down the main hallway of The Avenger's mansion most of the team had assembled but also so did the Normandy crew as they wanted to help.

"Where's this intruder?" Hawkeye asked as he armed his arrows.

"No idea Jarvis got cut off, he even said there was an signal blocking him and I think he tried to say it was inside the mansion." Tony said as he searched for whoever it was.

"Whoever it is they picked the wrong day to come here." Jacob said loading his pistol.

As then bursting through and decimating the front of the mansion was the revealed attacker.

"Kneel before the might of Doom!" Doom said as he entered on his levitating throne with a whole mess of his Doom bots.

As then coming from the back Shepard emerged as he armed his shotgun. "Let's take em!" he said as they all charged forward.

Shepard shot at one bot using disruptor ammo as he then went for another, with the Avengers joining in and his crew as well they were taking them all on.

Jack and Grunt along with Hulk were just hitting whatever moved with blasts, fists or just ripping bots apart one by one. Garrus and Jacob used their overloads on each oncoming bot as they were dispatching them. Iron Man, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Kolyat, Thor, Black Panther and Shepard were going at them as well but even though the combined efforts of both teams were not enough as they still did not trust one another.

Doom capitalised on this as he ordered more bots in and this time came in with some heavy bots as the fight just intensified.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"How many security systems does this guy have?" Kasumi shouted over cannon fire.

"A lot, this man is a renowned genius and crazed madman." Widow said as she threw a grenade as it rolled towards a turret and blew it up. "What in the hell is taking him so long?" she questioned as the remaining turrets were still firing at them.

"Shep knows what he's doing, we just need to hold this off a little longer!" Kasumi said as she fired a few shotgun rounds of concussive ammo.

As then a huge explosion tore through the building and destroying the defences there as the smoke cleared there standing was Shepard and their "objective" with him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting ladies had a run in with some mechs, I think it's time we made our way back to the mansion." Shepard said as they all exited the castle.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The fighting continued as more and more Doombots piled on in as The Avengers and the Normandy crew were beginning to be outnumbered but then unexpected help arrived…

"Hot stuff comin through!" as it was the Fantastic Four and the Human Torch was showing off like always as he blew up some bots with some fireballs.

"Richards…at last you show yourself." Doom said as he armed his weapons system.

"Victor stop this, this is madness attacking The Avengers!" Mr. Fantastic tried to reason with him.

"No one tells Doom what to he cannot do!" Doom said as he fired his gauntlet blasters at him as an invisible barrier blocked the attack.

"No point trying to reason with him dear." The Invisible Woman said.

And bashing through the bots with such force as he was helping Hulk, Grunt and Jack was their enforcer of orange rock.

"It's Clobberin Time!" The Thing said as he just ripped more bots apart.

They all began to hold their own against Doom and his bots as both Mr. Fantastic and Doom were fighting one another they were also locked in a back and fourth of questions.

"Why are you doing this Victor? Why are you attacking The Avengers?" he asked.

"Richards you are clueless to why but let's just say with them and your team out of the way a new vision can come to light." Doom said as he fired a blast as the elasticated hero dodged it.

As then he was hit with a volt of electricity which stunned him as it was revealed to be Shepard.

"A vision that you all won't be part of, you took your time getting here." Shepard said.

"Do not mock Doom you insolent man!" Doom said.

Seeing Shepard take down Mr. Fantastic just made both teams stand there in shock as they had just witnessed Commander John Shepard betray everything he stood for and the teams he was a part of.

"John? YOU'RE THE INSIDER?" Tony shouted not believing this.

"Looks like it's time we implement the plan now." Shepard said pointing his Paladin gun at them all.

"DOOM BOTS ATTACK!" Doom ordered.

"SHEPARD…WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Garrus said as he was just as shocked as anything seeing a man he trusted and a man he calls his best friend betray them like this.

He responded by firing at him as it missed him by inches as he took that as an answer and the look on Shepard's face said it all as it was look not seen before…a look of evil pleasure.

"EVERYONE TAKE DOWN SHEPARD!" Garrus said as it was something no one would never ever hear.

Doom bots came at them all but it was no match for the Normandy crew as they wanted to get their hands on their former leader for being the hypocrite that he had now become as Jack and Jacob used their biotics to plough their way through the bots as it did and a clear path to the Commander was made as he just stood there waiting for them and they all raced at him and warmed up their weapons for a strike…

A huge flash of red just engulfed the entire place as it threw everyone and thing back or around as it all cleared the source was Shepard as he was glowing red, biotically red as it seemed the Commander has become a very powerful biotic.

"Never could do this without my leadership, it fell apart when I died and once again when I'm not here holding your hands you drop the ball." Shepard mocked them as Doom got up after he got caught in the blast and was pissed as he went to Shepard.

"You insolent fool you almost destroyed us all!" Doom said as then Doom bots surrounded them. "Now Doom bots…take him away." he ordered.

They stood there not doing anything as Doom was a bit surprised. "I said take him away!" he ordered as they stood there not moving a step. "Doom's word is law!" he proclaimed as then Shepard started to laugh.

"Victor you really think we would let you do what you wanted? You were just a pawn nothing more…now hold him." Shepard ordered as then the bots grabbed their master.

"You betray Doom?" Doom said as his own robots were restraining him.

As Shepard went to shut Doom up…

"BAM!" he was hit in the face with the shield of Captain America who stood with Miranda Lawson brandishing her hand cannon.

"Hold it right there!" Cap said as Shepard wiped the blood coming from his mouth and saw Miranda there and guessed the cat was out of the bag.

"Miranda…I knew you couldn't keep that trap of yours shut so now I guess the deal is off and you've cost her life as well as your own." Shepard said.

That sparked Miranda's rage as she fired a round directed at Shepard's head but something took the hit as it was a Doom bot and it fell hard to the ground.

"You bastard! Tell your boss I will bloody hunt him down and kill him!" Miranda threatened as Shepard laughed at that.

He snapped his fingers as both her and the supersoldier got zapped with electrical volts as more Doom bots ambushed them and once again they were down as then he turned his attention to Doom.

"Hold him." he ordered as they held Doom for him as he brought out his Omni-blade. "Let this be an example to anyone who crosses me!" looking hateful at Doom. "Now let's see what's underneath that armour." he said as he was about to cut into the life supporting armour of Doom…

"BANG!" a gunshot hit the blade and knocked him back a few steps as he turned to see someone he thought he would never see…

"YOU? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?" Shepard said as he was faced by…

"SHEPARD?" Garrus shouted in disbelief seeing there was two of them in front of him.

"Everyone that man is an impostor!" Shepard said as Fake Shepard smiled and laughed.

"Well now John boy looks like you woke up just in time and I see Ms. Goto got out of her cell." Fake Shepard said as she armed her Hornet at him. "And you Romanov, tell me is Fury still hiding like the little bitch he is." he said as she armed her gauntlets at him.

"I know you're working for Cerberus and I know you forced Miranda to help you so we made a stop off at Latveria and took what wasn't yours." Shepard said as he knew what he meant.

"You know what John…let's settle this, man to man." Fake Shepard said as he threw down his gun making the challenge.

Shepard stepped forward and motioned for both Kasumi and Widow to stand down as they watched the fight between the two Shepards.

Both got into a stance as they threw fists at one another they ducked and dodged each shot.

"John boy, I'm you I can read your moves even before you make them." Fake Shepard taunted.

Shepard then threw a roundhouse kick as that caught him off guard and struck him in the right part of his face.

"Yeah well difference between you and me is…I'm not that cocky." Shepard came back.

They then drew out their Omni-blades as they started to clash with their blades as both men did not stop nor hesitate but they then were at a standoff as both fought a battle of strength as their blades collided.

"John boy you know deep down you're just like me, sick of all the bullshit that criminals get away with and the amount of shit that keeps on happening to you like when you chose to save people over the woman you loved." Fake Shepard taunted. "I wonder what she would've said to you if she was here now?" he continued to provoke him.

That made Shepard's blood boil as he just had a burst of strength and the clash of his blade hit Fake Shepard's so hard it shattered on impact as he then blasted him in the face with a huge fist sending him flying across the room as he could not believe he was being defeated as he tried to get up he saw a blur coming at him as it was Shepard again and he just hit him with several shots that just took him down within seconds as he had no idea of where he got this strength from.

"How? How are you doing this? You're not this strong?" Fake Shepard said holding his abdomen.

"I had a nice sleep and I can do wonder for you, I know what you mean by that we're not so different but the difference is that I fight for what I believe in, I want to stop injustice and when I chose to save hundreds of lives over one…I made a choice and paid for it but I knew I wouldn't forgive myself but now I can and you failed your mission soldier this team is still strong and we won't let this stop us coming for you and your boss so tell him he needs eyes in the back of his head to know when we're coming!" Shepard stated as he pointed his gun at him.

"I'm not dying today but I will finish this John boy! And we will meet again!" Fake Shepard said as he threw a grenade as it exploded a flash of light blinding everyone as he was gone.

The Doom bots began to fall lifeless as it seemed they were free of Fake Shepard's control, Doom was freed as his throne came to him and he left on it.

"Commander Shepard today you have made a deadly enemy!" Doom said flying off.

"I don't want a deadly enemy…got enough of those." Shepard complained.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Fake Shepard was miles away from the mansion as he found a dark abandoned place to rest.

"Ugh dammit!" Fake Shepard said nursing his injuries.

As his comms went off and he activated the holo projector on his wrist as The Illusive Man showed up.

"I heard of what happened down there." The Illusive Man said.

"I had them right where I wanted but Shepard he-

"You let Shepard beat you and furthermore you failed your mission, don't even come back you were a mistake to be created." The Illisve Man said cutting comms with him.

"I'll make you pay for this you bastard, abandon me will you!" Fake Shepard said.

"And you shall." a voice said as he turned to the darkness and saw emerging was a woman in green with a guy wielding a large axe at her side.

"Who are you?" Fake Shepard asked.

"I am The Enchantress, your new ally against those who've scorned you Commander Shepard." Enchantress said.

"No not Shepard…Genesis." Genesis stated.

**Wow! Shepard is back and now has more enemies to deal with, but after all this has happened what will be the repercussions of it all?**

**What you htink? Reviews please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey there! Sorry for the huge delay as I've been working a lot more and I've been away but I managed to finish this so here it is, enjoy!**

Chapter 20

The Avengers and The Normandy crew were in shock not only was the return of The Illusive Man, Cerberus and the fact he's now in control of SHIELD but also he blackmailed Miranda into playing along with his plan.

"I'm so glad you're alright Ori." Miranda said hugging her sister as both were just happy to be reunited.

"Miri…I was so scared, The Illusive Man h-h-he killed my parents! He abducted me and brought us here, where are we?" Orianna asked.

"Ori I'm sorry he killed them to get to me but I know now you're safe here, your among good people." Miranda said assuring her sister as she looked to Captain America and he smiled to her as she did.

The other Avengers were looking towards the scene between Miranda and Orianna as they were debriefed on the situation by Kasumi.

"So let me get this straight, Miranda was forced into doing this by The Illusive Man, who kidnapped her sister and made her help the Fake Shepard?" Tony asked.

"And The Illusive Man is in charge of SHIELD?" Jacob asked.

Kasumi nodded. "Miranda was a victim as was her sister and The Illusive Man is definitely up to something nasty." she said as now they had a new enemy.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Fantastic Four had left earlier on to let them all get some clarity on the situation as Shepard went down below to see the casualties of this as he saw all of them in the same room with Mordin and Doctor Chakwas attending to them.

"Commander…or are you?" Chakwas asked unsure if it was the real Shepard.

"I think you need to stop drinking the ice brandy in the mornings, doesn't do you any good." Shepard joked as Chakwas remembered the inside joke they had about her drinking the brandy.

"Sorry Shepard had to be sure it was you, glad your back." Chakwas said as Shepard smiled at that.

"John?" Carol called out as he went over to see her.

"How are you Carol?" he asked as she sat up slowly.

"I'm…ok just a bit dazed but ok nonetheless but I need to know are you…" Carol was a bit weary of which Shepard this was.

He smiled. "If you want I'll go get my gun and you can shoot me as many times as you want?" Shepard joked.

Carol gave a small chuckle knowing it was him. "Ok fine it is you but I knew that he wasn't you and I tried to stop him but got knocked out." she explained.

"It was Miranda, she was being blackmailed into doing his work after they abducted her sister and held her prisoner." Shepard explained his XO's actions.

"Oh god, is she safe?" Carol asking about Orianna's safety.

"She's ok we got her out before the impostor could impalement his plan." Shepard said as she was relived.

"I guess I was wrong about Miranda…she has a heart afterall." Carol admitted making a bad judgement of the XO.

"I know she can rub people the wrong way but it's all a front, she's a good person underneath it all." Shepard said.

"Uh John there's something I need to tell you and it's about the fake you he and I-"

"Shepard?" interrupting Carol he turned to see it was Tali walking in slowly as she was now up and around.

"Tali…you ok?" Shepard asked.

"I'm better Shepard or are you?" Tali asked weary that this man was her Commander.

"Tali how long have you known me? And next time you and Garrus have a moment try to make sure your mouths don't get tangled up." Shepard joked.

"Keelah! Shepard that was mean, but your right I know you and I'm glad the real you is back." Tali said as they hugged.

"John?!" as then in flew the miniaturised Wasp as she resized to normal and hugged him as she was glad to see him.

"Jan…I heard what happened with you two and Hank, are you ok?" Shepard asked.

"I'm fine a bit roughed up but I'll live, glad the real you is back." Janet said.

"How about Hank? I heard what he did to him and what it made him do." Shepard asked.

They all knew he wasn't acting like himself and that it wasn't his fault but it had scared both Tali and Janet.

"He's okay still out, I heard about what happened above is that true about a fake you and Miranda being forced to help him?" Janet asked.

"Yes, it was SHIELD's new Director The Illusive Man, he blackmailed Miranda using her sister as a bargaining chip to make her his puppet again." Shepard said.

Jan raised an eyebrow. "Wait you mean the leader of that Cerberus organisation you worked with before?" Janet asked.

"Yeah same one, somehow he's alive and here not only that there's an evil clone of me running around out there." Shepard said as now things have gotten crazier since her Tali and Hank were in the med bay.

"More bad guys to deal with…great, so what now?" Janet asked.

"We get back to work and keep our guard up and wait, right now my concern is that SHIELD is being controlled by Cerberus and I have no idea how that happened and the fact their here as I last put a freaking bullet in The Illusive Man's head, Harbinger must be involved." Shepard said as their looks were now concerned ones.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Most of The Avengers had gathered in the briefing room as did The Normandy crew with this new threat in Cerberus emerging they needed to try and find out why they were now in control of SHIELD as Fury was briefing them all on what he knew.

"The situation is this, The Illusive Man has control of SHIELD, how? I do not know that information but we're working on it." Fury said as he brought up a list of names.

"What're these?" Cap asked.

"These Captain are the list of officials on the Cerberus payroll." Fury explained as the names were of men and women high up in the government.

"But all these people, they're good people why would they fund and sanction an organisation like Cerberus and let them run SHIELD?" Tony said as he was shocked to see this.

Shepard stepped forward to make a suggestion. "I think it's possible Harbinger is involved and he's sought outside help in making this happen, the last time I met The Illusive Man he was trying to control The Reapers but they ended up controlling him and took his humanity away." he said detailing that fateful day Cerberus was stopped.

"A possibility as it explains why he's alive and wanting revenge against us, but how did he get here?" Garrus asked as that was the mystery.

"Something I'd like to know, if he has a way it could be the key to getting us back." Miranda said as The Normandy crew were hoping for that outcome.

"Possibility that Illusive Man has way back to our dimension is another cause for concern can bring more enemies to throw at us." Mordin said as that raised another concern.

"If he has then we would've known by now, but still we need to be on our guard and the fact that if Cerberus is working with Harbinger they have the ability to indoctrinate anyone." Shepard said as more concerns arose.

"So why the hell are we standing here and let's just go and fuckin blow that airship out of the sky and end this!" Jack shot in as there was nothing but looks of disapproval.

"Jack again were not going after Cerberus." Shepard said.

"I agree with her, I want that bastard dead for what he's done to me and Orianna!" Miranda said as she was actually agreeing with the ex convict.

Her angry outburst was then calmed by the hand of Captain America as he could see this has now become personal but knew she needed to keep her composure.

"Miranda I know he's tried to hurt you but we all need to be calm and think this through before we even think of attacking Cerberus and to remind you they are to the public and the world SHIELD and attacking them would bring down every government and law enforcement body on us and giving The Illusive Man an all access pass to annihilate us without hesitation." Shepard explained as he presented a good argument.

"Good choice Shepard, we're not going after Cerberus…yet we need more evidence of the corruption, I've sent The Black Widow to find more information but I was wondering if I could borrow some of your team for an assignment?" Fury asked.

Shepard turned to them all. "Any volunteers?" Shepard asked.

As then someone stepped forward. "I'll do it Commander." Jacob said stepping up.

"Count me in Shepard." Kasumi said smiling under her hood.

"You'll need someone who can hack." Shepard said as he went for his comms.

"EDI?" he called.

"Yes Shepard." EDI answered.

"Has your body been fully repaired?" he asked.

"Near completion." EDI said.

"When Legion had finished rebooting himself tell him to meet me as soon as possible." he said.

"Yes Shepard I will inform Legion of your order." EDI said.

"I want to volunteer as well Commander." as Kolyat stepped forward.

Surprised by him wanting to do this Shepard had to ask why. "Are you sure about this Kolyat?" he asked. "I understand if you want to prove yourself an-"

"Shepard! It's not about my father, it's about me proving that I don't need to be him, I can be much more than that and this could show me that." Kolyat interrupted as his intentions were made clear.

"I understand, Your father was a good man in the end and died a hero's death, don't make it your mission to do so." Shepard advised him as he nodded.

"Alright this is all I need when your all ready meet us in the hangar and we'll begin the mission." Fury said as he left.

Jacob, Kasumi and Kolyat faced Shepard to give their farewell for now.

"I want you to all give Colonel Fury the same loyalty and respect as me, this mission is a top priority to help us stop whatever Cerberus is planning." Shepard said as he circled them. "I know all of you alongside The Black Widow can find what their planning and stop them, you're the best at what you do and have proven so many times." he said giving them more confidence.

"So all I have to say is good luck to you all and…Fight For The Lost!" Shepard stated as they raised their fists up hearing that.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Clint."

"Natasha."

Both former partners were finally reunited after a lengthy time apart and being in different teams made things difficult for one another and being unable to contact one another as it was the job they chose to do.

"How's things been?" Clint asked so casually as she gave a slight chuckle to his humour.

"Still the joker Clint, do you ever not worry about anything besides me?" Natasha asked.

"Well that and what Hulk ate before he goes to the can, should I dare ask what concerns you?" he asked as she again chuckled at his joke.

"I don't know why but you always knew what to say to ease tension…I miss you." she admitted as he was a little surprised at that.

He smiled hearing that from her. "Same here, it's not the same without you." he said as then both began to gaze longingly at one another as the night they parted from one another came rushing back to them both as now their faces were mere inches away…

"Yo guys!" they were interrupted this time by the arrival of their other team mate Mockingbird as she saw the looks on their face and realised she's interrupted something. "Uh Fury wants to see us." she said as they followed her out to meet him.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Fury had assembled his newly formed team as Mockingbird, Black Widow and Hawkeye met them.

"Barton, Morse I want to as k you both to rejoin the team in finding the evidence we need to remove The Illusive Man from power and find his benefactors." Fury asked them.

Both Avengers looked a bit taken back by that offer as they looked to one another and nodded.

"Fury…we're in, if it mean we get SHIELD back to what it was and some payback to The Illusive Man then let's do it!" Clint said.

"Let's take it to those Cerberus assholes!" Bobbi said.

As then both teams came to the hanger to see them all off.

"You guys sure about this, I mean you might not come back?" Tony asked as some gave questioning looks at the billionaire.

"Stark this is nothing new to us." Jacob said.

"Yeah Tony he's right even to us this is business as usual." Clint said agreeing with him.

"It's nothing new and nothing we can't handle." Kasumi said smiling under her hood.

"Yes we will exercise extreme caution and not fail." Kolyat said loading his pistol.

Legion then arrived as he was now fully repaired and prepared. "Shepard Commander, all systems are ready and will serve purpose." Legion said.

As then they boarded the aircraft and it took off as Shepard began to think on all of this.

_This battle has just gotten more intense…I'm so tired of this, I hope they'll be ok._

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile on the SHILED base The Illusive Man was now in a meeting with an unlikely visitor.

"So General Ross you want our help?" The Illusive Man asked.

"Yes, I want to eradicate that green monster from the face of this earth!" Ross said as he looked him dead in the eyes.

"If I told you that I have the one thing that could give you the power to stop him and even get the public on your side would you go through with it?" The Illusive Man said as he showed him a vile of red liquid.

Ross looked at it and was pondering whether or not he should as he went back to the thoughts of Hulk, Banner and the destruction they both brought in their wake and then he thought of his daughter and what he did to her…

"Director…let's do this! I volunteer for Project Gamma Soldier." Ross said agreeing to it as he was escorted by two guards out and The Illusive Man then turned to a screen as it turned on.

"Phase two of the plan is now in operation, soon the world will be against them and they'll turn to us as their saviours." The Illusive Man said.

As then a surge of energy hit him and he wailed in agony from the energy burning his body. "Do not fail us and do not make us regret reviving you from the clutches of death." as then the energy surge stopped and the screen turned off stopping his torture.

The door opened again as in came an armed, suited masked man.

"Soooo! You rang?" a very loud but annoying voice called out.

"Yes, I have a job for you." The Illusive Man said as he got up slowly.

"Oh really? Does it involve being on camera?" he asked.

"If you prefer, I want you to eliminate someone for SHIELD." The Illusive Man said as the guy laughed like a maniac.

"I was shocked SHIELD wanted my help but who do you guys hate so bad he has to sleep with the fishes?" he asked in between laughs.

"I want you to eliminate this man." The Illusive Man then threw a picture to him and he looked at it.

"Who is the superstar?" he asked not knowing who his target was.

"Commander John U. Shepard and hearing that your supposedly one of the best guns for hire can you kill this man?" The Illusive Man asked questioning his abilities.

He threw the picture up in the air and brought out an automatic weapon from it's holster and shot at it as he made several holes into it.

But as he put his weapon away he drew out a sword from it's sheathe and as the picture fell he just slashed it in mid air and slicing it into smaller pieces as it fell like snowflakes to the ground.

"Now D-Man, I can do it and I will do this live…on Dead Pool TV!"

**Things just go from bad to worse for the Commander. What does Dead Pool have planned for Shepard?**

**What you think? Reviews please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is sorry for the wait, doing a lot of overtime! Anyway hope this will make up for it so enjoy!**

Chapter 21

"Uh…"

"Doctor Pym?" Chakwas said seeing that he was beginning to regain consciousness from his chemically induced coma.

"Where…uh…" Hank tried to ask as Chakwas was checking his retinas for any sings of trauma.

"Don't move Doctor Pym, you've been through an ordeal and we've only just managed to get things in order." Chakwas explained as he slowly sat up.

"Doctor Chakwas? What's going…Where's Janet?" Hank asked as he began to remember what went down.

"She's currently in a meeting with the other Avengers, I'll call her immediately…she been here everyday waiting for you to wake up." Chakwas said as she went to do so.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard was inside of his quarters trying to rest his mind from the event's of his coma, Cerberus, The Illusive Man and his impostor still out there doing god knows what.

_It__'__s just crazy, a clone of me and he__'__s a nut job__…_

_Cerberus is running SHIELD__…_

_A portion of my team is with Fury in hopes they find evidence against them__…_

_Yeah things are looking up right now!_

He had to try and figure out what to do next but without the opposition making a move it was difficult to do anything.

"Commander I have a message for you." EDI said.

"What is it EDI?" Shepard asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Doctor Chakwas has informed everyone that Doctor Pym is awake and the other Avenger's have been informed." EDI said.

"I'll be there right away EDI." Shepard said.

Shepard got up and left his cabin and took the elevator down to the main deck and off the ship as he quickly went down to the basement towards the medical bay as he saw them all there surrounding…an empty bed?!

As then in walked Doctor Chakwas. "I'm afraid Doctor Pym has left the mansion and wishes to be left alone for a while." she explained shocking them all.

"I have to find him!" Janet said shrinking to her miniature size and flew off.

"Jan! hold it I'm coming!" Carol said flying after her.

Most of The Avengers knew they should stay out of this even though that Hank was their friend but when it came to him and Janet it was between them both.

"I think we should stay out of this one." Tony said as they all agreed with that motion.

Shepard however did not agree with that as he marched out of there. "You guys can stay out of it but Hank's my friend and that impostor caused this to happen so I plan to try and fix this." he said as he left following both Janet and Carol.

**0-0-0-0-0**

As both Janet and Carol following her went to find Hank they had an unknown observer above the rooftops with a camera. "Well as you can see we are watching the two females leavin their nest and headin out to find their ol mate!" as the camera showed it was Dead Pool with an impression of a poor Australian accent commenting on it.

But then he saw following them on foot was his target. "And now exiting nest is the wild creature known as the Shepard which is known for being too stubborn to die!" Dead Pool again commenting as he zoomed in on Shepard as he followed both women to find Hank, Dead Pool then turned the camera on himself.

"Now viewers, I your awesome host will do my next feat for the name of entertainment and to all my fans out there I the Master of Murder will capture and kill Commander Shepard live on air! So stay tuned for the capture!" he said turning off the feed.

Meanwhile Shepard caught up to them both and it seemed Janet already talked to Hank as Carol was consolidating her.

"Why won't he talk to me?" Janet asked really confused about Hank's behaviour.

"Jan he's in a bad place right now and after all that went down-"

"I know he wasn't himself and that he would never do this to anyone or me and that I-John?" Janet stopped in mid sentence to see the surprise arrival of the Commander.

"Sorry I had to try and help out, this is all my fault." Shepard said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Why do you think this is your fault?" Janet asked.

"That impostor caused this to happen and I wasn't around to stop it." Shepard said feeling responsible for the incident.

"It wasn't your fault you were in a coma for Christ's sakes!" Carol said trying to throw blame of him.

"She's right John, it wasn't your fault no one could've predicted this happening and Hank…well he's shaken up about it I mean after Ultron went rogue and then he almost gave up on helping people he then directed it in helping the Quarians, Hank Pym is a good man that incident was the doing of a non existent thing with your face John, that's all he was and I hope we get him for what he did to us all." Janet said with vengeance in her voice.

"Jan, that guy will get what's coming to him but for now Hank will need you and when he does you'll be there for him as we all will." Shepard said as she began to feel a bit better.

"Thanks guys, if you don't mind I need to be on my own." Janet said miniaturising and flying off.

They both watched as she flew off. "She'll be alright, she's much stronger than she looks." Carol said.

"Yeah she is, they'll both be ok and also I know they'll finally be together it's fate." Shepard said as Carol looked surprised he said that.

"You really think it's fate?" Carol asked raising an eyebrow.

"What else I've watched those two and believe me it's gonna happen, sometimes you also have to have faith." Shepard said again surprising the heroine.

"I don't know how you do it John but you just make people believe things they don't believe in at all." Carol said as his face turned to content and just looked out to the city streets.

"I admit I do bring that out in people but how many have I lost because of it?" Shepard asked.

She then put a hand to his shoulder. "John those people put their trust and faith in you and would go to hell and back for you, you inspire your team and we all feel what they feel…I feel that too." Carol said as he faced her.

"Ms. Marvel…Carol I…" Shepard trailed off as both were just stood there face to face as the tension could be felt between them.

"John…the fake you kissed me." Carol blurted out as Shepard was shocked by that.

"He kissed you? Fake me kissed you?" Shepard asked now confused hearing that.

"I'm so sorry I didn't say before and-"

"Was I good?" Shepard asked just stopping her right there.

She saw the small grin on his face as she tried to not laugh but let out a small one. "You really are something Commander you know that?" she said.

"So I'm told, then by that response I was good then?" Shepard said as again she was then beginning to blush.

"John don't make me say it." Carol said as she found it hard to tell him.

"Say what Major?" Shepard asked now curious to what she was about to tell him.

"John U. Shepard I-" she got cut off as something just hit her and she held her neck.

"Carol? Carol what's wrong?" Shepard asked as she just collapsed and he grabbed her unconscious body before it hit the ground.

He looked to her neck and saw a dart there as he pulled it out and had a closer look…

"AH!" Shepard shouted as he felt a dart go into his neck as his vision began to blur and his mind slipping into darkness as he just drifted into unconsciousness.

Walking up to them both was the culprit.

"As you can see folks I have subdued my prey and looks like I have also acquired an extra for tonight's premiere!" Dead Pool said as he talked into the camera. "Now tune in tonight for the exciting premiere when Dead Pool TV presents Shepard's Run!" he announced turning off the camera.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey has anyone seen Shepard?" Garrus asked as he was working on calibrations for his gun.

"He followed Jan and Carol to help them find Hank." Tony said also making some adjustments to his armour.

"Why didn't you go and help your friends?" Garrus asked.

"When it comes to Hank and Jan, we know when to stay well away from their relationship problems." Tony said.

"Humans and your relationships, can't be simple like Turian relationships." Garrus said.

"Like Turian ones are any different from human ones Vakarian!" Jack said walking in.

"Jack your's are all about doing and leaving the next morning relationships, they don't count." Garrus said as Jack just rolled her eyes at that.

"Whatever you guys and you "feelings" it's such a fuckin letdown and oh thanks now I have to go drink this off, do me a favour Vakarian…find Tali and get laid ASAP." Jack said leaving to do just that.

Just then Tali entered and she had something on her Omni-tool. "Everyone we have to see this now!" she fretted as she brought it up on screen.

"Live from…a…undisclosed location it's me your host with the most arsenal known to man I am…

The Maestro of Mayhem…

The Cavalier of Crazy…

The Devil's Favourite Drinking Buddy…

The Most Followed Mercenary on Twitter and Liked on FaceBook…

HHHHEEERRREEESSS….DEAD POOL!" Dead Pool came into view.

"Hey there viewers! It is I Dead Pool and I your most gracious host come to you with another edition of Dead Pool TV as this episode it is a very special one as one brave contestant will have to endure the most depth defying and most deadly conditions to survive and also save a damsel in distress!" he said as then came on a view of Ms. Marvel.

"Carol?" Tony and Garrus said.

ELSEWHERE IN THE MANSION

"Carol?" Steve said as he was watching TV.

As that caught the attention of T'Challa, Thor, Miranda and Oriana as they all saw it was their team mate and friend on the screen.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Miranda said not knowing what this was about.

But then in flew Wasp as she landed on Steve's shoulder. "Hey what's everyone wa-CAROL?!" she just shouted out not believing it herself.

As the camera switched back to Dead Pool.

"Now viewers as always I deliver a five star show just for you and the lucky contestant entering Dead Pool's Fun House is a man who has in a short amount of time caught the attention of New York and many heroes and villains, he has saved the galaxy many times and has even come back from death itself, so without further ado let me introduce to you…

The New Chuck Norris…

The Master of Miracles…

The Commandant of Courageous…

The Guy you'd want to take home to meet your mother and end up in a soap opera drama…

He is…COOOOOOMMMMAAAAANNNDDERR…JOHN…UUUUUULYSSES…SSSSHHHEEEEPPPAAARRRDDD!" Dead Pool announced as the camera switched to a small room where the Commander was sitting against the wall still knocked out and had a collar of sorts attached to his neck.

"Oh looks like he still taking a nap let's wake him up shall we." he said as then a jolt of electricity came through the collar and he yelped as it woke Shepard up.

"Where…am I?" Shepard asked as he then saw the collar on. "What the hell is this?" he asked about the collar.

"Good morning Commander! Now I know your wondering why you're here and here's why." Dead Pool said as Shepard saw the monitor above him switch on and showed Ms. Marvel restrained and there was something being pointed at her.

"You see that arrow pointed at her? Well it could kill her but however what if I put this on the end of it." he said as he put some sort of orange crystal shaped like an arrow on the end of it as it was pointed directly at her chest. "This right here is a cosmic nullifier and it can hurt powerful beings like Ms. Marvellous here." seeing Carol in danger just pissed him off.

"So Ship-Shep here's the rules, you run the obstacle course, get here and save your gal pal, simple right? NNNNAAAAHHHH! Not exactly as you see that little gizmo around your neck?" he asked.

Shepard looked at it as then a sound of beeping was heard from it.

"Well that sound is me activating the sixty minute timer which when it reaches zero…BOOM-SHAKALAKALAKALAKA!" he said as Shepard knew what he meant.

"Now if you manage to get here in time, you'll save the girl and yourself if not your both sleeping with the fishes and just to make things a little fair I've sent you a little gift." he said as then a panel in the wall opened up and out came a gun with a tied ribbon on it as Shepard grabbed it and loaded it as he was now armed.

"I swear if anything happens to her I'll make sure you'll pay for it." Shepard warned.

"Oh feisty! I like that in my contestants now here's your first obstacle." Dead Pool said as a door opened and Shepard ran towards it as he saw his first obstacle.

It was a room full of cables that were electrified and connected to generators as the door was all the way on the other side.

"Now as you can see this is what I call "THE LIGHTNING ROUND!" so here's the objective get through the room without touching the cables which are electrified by a few volts and you won't be a Kentucky Fried Commander…good luck!" Dead Pool said as he cut transmission and a clock appeared on the screen.

**57.23.19**

Shepard looked around for a way through as it seemed he was trapped by the amount of wires blocking his path as he then thought back to that time he was trapped by those trip lasers he needed to get past to make his way out of the Cerberus base.

As he saw a way underneath the first blockade of wires and slowly lied down on his stomach and crawled like he was in the trenches as he was able to crawl underneath the wires he managed to make it out but then as he was about to get to his feet the back of his leg caught the wire.

"AGH!" Shepard yelped in pain as the electricity stung him.

The smell of his flesh being burned by the voltage sent him back as he only had another two more walls of wires to go and the second one was about navigating through the wall as he put his right foot through the first wire and sidestepped into it as it was only a meter away from his chest he could feel the heat from it he slowly ducked underneath the next wire and stepped over the one below him as he stepped in but his left arm caught another wire.

"AH DAMMIT!" Shepard said as he saw the red mark form on his arm as he could smell his flesh burning again.

_Come on Shepard! You can do this__…__Carol__'__s counting on you!_

Remembering what was at stake he pressed on as he began to easily make his way out of the second wall and was stopped by the third only…

"Oh I forgot I didn't make an exit for this one so use that noodle of yours and think Johnny!" Dead Pool said over the comms.

The door was blocked by an electrified fence and he had no way of going through it as it looked a bit hopeless as he looked around for a way and saw through the fence was the power box as he raised the gun, took aim and shot at it the bullets were stopped by the electricity as now he had a problem.

_Can__'__t reach it__…__maybe my Omni-blade could._

Shepard brought out his Omni-blade and took a moment to think about it and thought about Carol…

He just took the blade and drove it through on e of the holes in the fence and it hit the power box but he could feel the volts going through his body as his Omni-blade also took the damage and the power was cut off as it finally stopped but it took a lot out of Shepard who was smoking and then he had damaged his Omni-tool and opened the door to the next room.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Go Shepard!" Joker said as he was watching with the rest of the Normandy crew also cheering their leader on.

"That was a close one keelah!" Tali said as she was holding Garrus's hand tightly.

"You sadistic bastard Shepard!" Jack said after seeing him almost risk his own life.

As above in the mansion there were equal supporters cheering Shepard on.

"Yeah go get em John!" Janet rooted for Shepard to fight on and save himself and Carol.

Miranda reached for her comms. "EDI?" she called.

"Yes Miss Lawson." EDI replied.

"Can you track this broadcast signal and find out where Shepard and Ms. Danvers are being held?" Miranda asked.

"Myself and Jarvis are already doing so and are unscrambling the signal and will know soon." EDI said.

"Hurry EDI they won't have much time left. "Miranda said.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The screen flickered on. "WOW! Well done Johnny! You made it past a very shocking round there, but now we're headed into the second round which-"

"Listen to me right now! Let Ms. Marvel go, you already have me I'll be more than happy to keep playing this game if you do that." Shepard tried to negotiate with the mad mercenary.

He looked to Ms. Marvel and looked back to Shepard. "Oh Johnny how noble and heroic of you to give your life up to save the damsel in distress and that is why I won't let her go my rating would drop and just to remind you the next room is more holy than thou." Dead Pool said as Shepard saw the door open and he entered the second room.

It was a normal white tiled room with a long stretched pathway as Shepard stepped in and the door behind him shut and locked itself he had nowhere to go as the screen in the room had the clock again.

**36.09.21**

He did not have much time and had to move fast as he just took his first step across the room as the first tile just gave way leaving a hole in the floor.

The screen flicked to Dead Pool. "Oh when I meant holy I mean "Holy holes Shepman!" Dead Pool joked as Shepard looked around but then behind him the floor was beginning to shake as then the tiles dropped.

"Oh yeah forgot about that! The floor is on a timer you may want to run!" Dead Pool said as Shepard did so.

He ran across the room as the floor was beginning to disappear and he did not stop for a second.

"RUN JOHN! RUN!" Dead Pool mocked him as Shepard continued to do so.

Running and running as far as his body could take him, he did not let up just determined to get to the exit as he saw it only feet from him but the floor beneath him was crumbling as he took the leap of faith and jumped to the exit…

The floor behind him was gone and he was holding on to the last of the room's floor and climbed back up to the exit door as he had done it.

"Damn annoying psycho." Shepard said to himself as he opened the door to the next room.

0-0-0-0-0

"Miss Lawson the signal is still being traced by Jarvis but we will have a location once false servers are removed." EDI said.

"Keep looking EDI, Shepard and Ms. Marvel's lives are at stake!" Miranda said.

Steve approached her. "Any luck Ms. Lawson?" he asked.

"Not yet but hopefully EDI and Jarvis can track them, it's just how did he know those details about Shepard?" Miranda asked.

"We had his details on file here but the only people who know besides us is SHIELD." Steve said as Miranda made a guess on who is responsible for this.

"Should've known he was behind this, why is he targeting Shepard? Why is he even alive? Why did he involve Ori why is he…" Miranda now getting frustrated and then began to get upset.

As then she was held by the arms of Steve Rogers and she embraced him in that moment feeling vulnerable about the entire situation they were in, that she was in as both looked to one another, they stared at each other as it felt like an eternity…

"Hey John's in the next room!" as the voice of Janet snapped them both out of their daze as Steve went to watch leaving Miranda to work on finding Shepard.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard made it to the next room as it was in darkness but the cameras had night vision and were watching him in the dark as the viewers and the host could see him but he could only see black.

"Well done Johnny!" Dead Pool shouted over the comms.

"Just stop this damn game before things get out of hand." Shepard tried to reason with him.

"Oh but Johnny we're having so much fun watching you run the obstacle course and this final room you'll be glad to know is the test of obstacles." Dead Pool said as the light came on and the room was revealed.

It was just an ordinary room, no electric fences, no flamethrowers, no blades just an empty old room, with no exit but had a TV monitor as it switched to Dead Pool and he saw the clock.

**23.48.15**

"Here it is, no one has gotten this far and I didn't exactly think ahead on this one." he said.

"Then do the easy thing and end this game, it's just ridiculous." Shepard said trying again to negotiate with him.

"Uh I'm afraid not you see this room isn't the obstacle…this is." Dead Pool said as he had a massive button in his hands and pushed it.

The room then just filled up with water fast as it seemed that he was now trying to drown him but then looking up and saw that the ceiling was now covered in razor sharp spikes but make things worse the water was now up to his knees and he could see that when the room filled he would either die of impalement or drowning as the ceiling was now lowering down on him.

"Now it's live or die time Johnny! Let's see you use that noodle of yours again even though this is an inescapable trap so good luck the clock's ticking!" Dead Pool said as the screen switched to the clock.

**18.39.20**

The water was now up to his abdomen as he was floating and the spikes were getting closer and closer as he had to think

_C__'__mon John think__…__you got this far!_

He was now up to his neck in the water and saw no way out as the spiked neared him he had no choice but to dive underwater as he took a deep breath and submerged below the water as he looked around and saw no way out below and with the spikes drawing near he was running out of time and oxygen.

_No way out__…__it can__'__t end like this__…__not after everything I__'__ve sacrificed__…_

But then something caught his eye below.

_Gears? The ceiling! If I can jam them it could stop the spikes!_

Thinking fast he brought out his gun and fired at the first gear with a few rounds hitting it as some bounced off one managed to hit home as it jammed the gear and the ceiling was slowing down but still going as he went for the second gear and fired at it and the same happened again and this time the gear jammed and the ceiling had now stopped.

One problem remained…he was now almost out of oxygen as there was till no way out and no way to get air Shepard was going to drown.

Dead Pool watching the action was surprised by the turn of events.

"How the…Johnny you are a genius but a drowned genius, I should leave you there and collect my moolah…but maybe I should just do this." Dead Pool said as he pushed a button.

As the monitors showed below the room a hole appeared and was draining the water out and Shepard got sucked out with it as he travelled down with the water he landed down hard in a room as he began to cough up the water and gasp for air.

Walking up to him, Dead Pool knelt down to the drenched Commander.

"Well done Johnny boy you've beaten Shepard's Run but now I think I'll take you to your prize." he said as he grabbed him by the arm and led him to an elevator and led him up the top floor.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Where did the transmission go?" Tony said as he and Jarvis were trying to find it's source.

"I'm sorry sir but the signal has been rerouted again shall I keep searching?" Jarvis asked.

"Keep looking Jarvis we can't afford to let them die!" Tony said as he also went back to helping in the search.

However in the Mansion above Miranda and EDI were also having similar problems.

"Are you sure about this EDI?" Miranda asked.

As then the door opened and in came a cyborg.

"I am positive, I have backlogged it and it is the same source code." EDI said as they all looked shocked that it was the same AI of The Normandy.

"EDI?" Janet said not believing she was standing in front of them in physical form.

"Yes Miss Van Dyne it is me." EDI said as she approached Miranda.

"EDI you told me it was their code." Miranda asked.

"The signatures match and also we may find them within minutes." EDI said.

"Find them quick EDI, they won't last long." Miranda said as EDI began her search again.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Shepard's eyes opened as his vision was slightly blurred but he got up to on knee and looked up to bright lights and to then to a few cameras.

"Congratulations Johnny boy you did it!" Dead Pool said as a bunch of party poppers went off and confetti fell from the ceiling.

"I must say you made this the highest rated show on the net and you know that your trending worldwide right now? Well now enough of that here's your first prize!" he threw a device to him as it landed I front of him.

"That's the thingamajig that will disarm the collar around your neck." Dead Pool said as Shepard took the device and used it as the collar just shut down and released from around his neck.

His vision came back and saw the clock above.

**00.00.60**

"Right on time there or you would've been gone in sixty seconds!" Dead Pool said. "Now for the main event of the evening." he said as a spotlight shone on a restrained Ms. Marvel.

"Let her go right now I played your game!" Shepard demanded.

Dead Pool wagged his finger at him. "Not yet you still have one more challenge…me and I aim to collect on my contract so put em up Johnny boy!" Dead Pool said as he activated another timer.

**3.00.00**

"You have three minutes to beat me and save the lovely damsel in distress but if you fail not only do you die but she gets a cosmic nullifier arrow through the heart." Dead Pool made the ultimatum.

"So get up Johnny and let's not disappoint the viewers and show your not a heart breaker." he mocked him as Shepard just got up to his feet.

"Let's do this and when this is over you tell me who hired you and why." Shepard said making a deal with hi..

"I'm not a deal breaker but alright deal…LET'S DANCE!" Dead Pool said bringing out his automatic weapon and fired at him as Shepard went for cover and fired a few rounds from his gun as the mercenary returned fire.

"Come on Johnny boy stop hiding and let's actually wound one another!" Dead Pool said.

Shepard needed a plan as he took a small peek and saw that he was ready to shoot him as soon as he came out, knowing it was suicide he looked to the clock.

**1.22.57**

_C__'__mon Shepard think! Time is running out you can__'__t let Carol die!_

He only thought of one option and knew he could die doing it.

"Why don't we settle this like men and give the people a show?" Shepard asked.

The madman thought about it. "Alrighty then Johnny, mano e mano then!" Dead Pool said throwing his guns down and giving Sheppard a chance to emerge as he was stood face to face with him as he drew his sword out and Shepard's Omni-blade was back online and drew that out as both men were at a standoff.

They came at one another with such speed and the sound of their blades clashing could only be heard as the world watched them fight.

"Gotta say Johnny you're actually making me sweat!" Dead Pool said as he swiped at him missing his face by inches but cutting his left cheek drawing blood.

That just sparked his anger and he came at the madman and was furiously trying to hit him until he knocked him back and as he when to block his attack and with one huge blow his Omni-blade broke his sword in two.

"Johnny…did you think I was that easy to beat?" he asked as then he made a gesture to the clock.

**00.00.50**

"Crap!" he shouted and ran towards the captive Ms. Marvel as he tried to find a way to free her before time ran out.

"Hang on Carol, I'll get you out." Shepard said as he desperately tried to free her.

"Uh….John? Where…what the hell is going on here?!" Ms. Marvel asked as she saw him trying to free her and that there was an arrow pointing at her as she saw the clock.

**00.00.30**

She tried to free herself but the metal restraints were very string and not even her strength could break them.

"John…"

He looked to the clock counting down.

**10-9-8-7-6-5-4...**

"This is gonna hurt." Shepard said.

**3-2-1...**

The contraption fired and the arrow came at Ms. Marvel but the projectile was blocked and it went straight into the shoulder of Shepard with a loud crunching sound as he took the blow.

"AHHH!" he shouted in agony as the arrow was embedded in the flesh and bone of his body.

"JOHN!" Carol shouted as that display just pissed her off and she just broke out from her prison and went after Dead Pool.

"Now calm down no need to-" she just threw him into the production equipment which caused it all to lose the feed as that laid him out.

She went back over to Shepard as the arrow was causing him pain.

"We gotta get out of here now, you need medical help." Carol said trying to help him.

He then put his hand to hers. "Carol listen to me pull it out." he asked her.

"You'll bleed out we have to have this removed properly." Carol said trying to plea with him.

"Please get it out it'll be alright I promise." Shepard asked her as she was reluctant but knew she could trust him.

She nodded and put a stern grip to the arrow and pulled it out as the sound of flesh being pulled and torn was heard as Shepard was gritting his teeth as the arrow was almost out and she pulled the arrow out and threw it away.

"Ok John we have to-oh my god…" looking to the wound in his shoulder she could see it was healing.

"I know your not believing this but I'll tell you everything after I get some answers!" Shepard said getting himself up and going over to Dead Pool who was moving but dazed from the assault from Ms. Marvel.

He grabbed him by the neck and held him up with some amount of strength almost choking him.

"Okay now since I won in front of the entire world I want answers…who sent you?" Shepard demanded.

"Uh…SHIELD's head honcho." Dead Pool responded.

Both Shepard and Carol looked surprised at him just admitting that. "Okay then why kill me?" he asked.

"I don't know he just said kill you and I get paid." Dead Pool said as it was clear he knew nothing else and threw him down to the ground.

"So The Illusive Man wants me dead, nothing new there." Shepard said as Carol began looking around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"An abandoned offshore oil rig in New Mexico, figured this would do for the show." Dead Pool said as he got up. "So any chance that you guys want to do another episode?" he asked.

They both looked at one another as both their fists collided with his face knocking him out as they just walked off.

"_Shepard? Can hear me?__"__ his comms was going off as he could hear it was EDI trying to reach him._

"EDI? Glad to hear you, can you get us out of here?" he asked.

"We're on route now after the feed was lost we were able to pin your location, is anyone hurt?" she asked.

"No EDI only minor injuries, how do we get out of here?" he asked.

"I've sent the map to your Omni-tool, we'll be there in minutes." EDI said cutting transmission.

As then Carol approached him. "John you said you'd tell me how you healed like that?" she asked.

"Remember when Fury got me back from SHIELD and woke me up?" he said as she nodded. "Well he used a formula called the Super Soldier formula, apparently it's the same thing as Steve has." he told her as that surprised her.

"Wait the formula was lost the day he became Captain America?" Carol asked.

"No there was a backup but they couldn't reproduce for some reason, but it worked for me but this is only temporary and this I got lucky." Shepard said.

"Your damn right you did…what were you thinking? You could've died! Carol said as she looked worried.

He could see the worry as he put his hand to her shoulder. "Carol…I'm fine, we're fine we got out and I just wanted to say that I would've died happily knowing you were safe." Shepard said as then she took her mask off to look at him.

"John." she then just pulled his face towards her and kissed him. "Don't ever do that to me again." she said as that took him by surprise.

"Yes m'am." Shepard said as they both walked out of the area.

**0-0-0-0-0**

The Illusive Man seeing Dead Pool fail to kill Shepard made him angry.

"He failed to kill him." he said as a figure was standing behind him also watching.

"I know I can do this, last time he got lucky but this time he'll die."

"No I want a different target and I trust you want another chance at her?" The Illusive Man said brining up on the big screen a picture of Miranda.

"You have no idea how satisfying it will be, what about Shepard?"

"It's in the works, the good General is making progress, when he's done he'll not only solve our problem but he'll be the first in line of out own Super Soldiers." The Illusive Man said.

**Shepard defeats the mercenary but now The Illusive Man is targeting Miranda and who is the will be assassin? **

**What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
